When worlds collide
by Sammichbatch
Summary: Their paths were not intended to cross, but when they did, what became of the two different worlds? Gelphie femslash, and high rating for further chapters. Musical, bookverse, and probably AU.
1. When worlds collide

**When worlds collide. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: **

**Author's note: These are a series of one-shots (in order) that make up the foundation of Galinda and Elphaba's life together. The characters are going to go out of character from time to time. It is my story, and although I borrowed the characters, I write them how they tell me to. Gelphie femslash- if this bothers you, turn back now. High rating for future paragraphs- if this bothers you; there will be a warning with those chapters, so consider yourself forewarned. Musical, bookverse and probably AU. Updates are not promised on a schedule, but will be posted when they're written. **

**Summary: Their paths were not intended to cross, but when they did, what became of the two different worlds? Gelphie femslash, and high rating for further chapters. Musical, bookverse, and probably AU.**

"Thank you for volunteering to room with Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda; that was very... kind of you" Madame Morrible, head mistress of Shiz University, informed as she concluded the rooming arrangements, "you will both be in room twenty-two of Crage hall, on the second floor. Good day."

"You're wel... wait, what?" Galinda tried to clear up the mistake, but to no avail as the head mistress was on her way out of the auditorium already. Orientation was not going how Galinda expected it to, and she vowed to make the most of her time for the rest of her time at Shiz... or at least until she could go home during the break and have her parents clear up the mess.

The moment Galinda Upland of the Arduenna clan, and Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending, were deemed roommates, was the moment that the two Shiz University students settled in to an unspoken agreement of mutual unadulterated loathing towards one another. The pair could not have been more opposite if they tried. Galinda was a popular, spoilt socialite whilst Elphaba was an introverted, private and secluded scholar.

-xo-

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda snapped, sitting up from her previously comfortable sleeping position, "will you turn that reading lantern off at once!" Galinda liked her sleep... a lot. She was certain that her roommate was out to make sure that she got as little of it as possible. It just wasn't fair.

Elphaba glanced over to the obviously irritated blonde, not bothering to mask the smirk that was playing on her lips. "I'm sorry; did you want something, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked as innocently as she could, not closing the obnoxiously think volume in her hand. She was answered with a huff and some incoherent mumblings.

Seeing the green girl looking at her without a hint of apology made Galinda's blood boil. She was not used to being denied what she wanted, but since attending Shiz that seemed to be all that was happening to her. Denied practicing Sorcery, denied her private room, and now denied the decency of a good night's sleep; it was all becoming too much for the blonde socialite.

It had only been four days since orientation, and Elphaba was already proud of herself for making her roommate hate her. She figured that it was going to happen anyway, so she wanted to have some fun during the process. A friendship with anyone at Shiz, or anyone in Oz for that matter seemed so farfetched that the secluded green girl gave up trying long ago. She had cut herself off from the emotions and tried to ignore the remarks that were aimed at her daily.

Slumping back down on the bed, Galinda was seeing red. She wanted her sleep, she wanted Elphaba to turn off the lantern, and she wanted most of all to be out of that room. Fuming, not so silently as every now and again a sigh or grunt of displeasure would escape her lips, the blonde was trying to come up with a way to either escape Elphaba, or rile her up so much that she chooses to leave instead.

Elphaba knew the one thing that would annoy her roommate the most and it was almost comical as it was giving her what she wanted. In the short time that the green girl had known the socialite, she had realized that if she was denied what she wanted, then given it for no apparent reason, it annoyed her to no end.

"If you didn't spend so much of your time getting on everyone's nerves, _Miss Elphaba_, you wouldn't need to be up so late catching up on your studies" the almost at her limit teenager informed, pushing herself up on to her elbows so she could look over her body to her roommate. She had a feeling that the more she stopped the girl from studying, the more the girl would think about escaping to the library, or at the very least the foyer. With a self satisfied smirk, Galinda kept her eyes on the actions of her roommate who seemed... undeterred by her words?

Elphaba listened to Galinda, scoffing in her head at the tactic that she was trying to imply. Elphaba wasn't catching up on her studies; she was ahead in all her classes. She was merely reading for the pleasure of reading; _not that Miss Galinda would understand that concept_. "You know what, Miss Galinda, I think you might be right after all" the teenager smiled, closing the volume in her hands and placing it on her desk, "It might just be time for bed after all". Elphaba couldn't help but turn to see the gobsmacked look on her roommate's face.

The previously irritated girl was stunned to say the least. She was not expecting the usually stubborn girl to give in this quickly and more importantly, to give in without using Galinda's implied plan. "Excuse me?" she finally choked out, never being able to resist the bait that her roommate so effortlessly dangled in front of her.

"I said that I think you're right. Bed is in order. Is that not what you wanted?" Elphaba ensured, rising from her desk and heading to her closet. She knew that the way to play this out was to act unaffected by any words that the blonde may come out with, and act innocent. She had concluded that this was going to be a fun term, despite her initial thoughts when being roomed with the Queen of the socialites.

"Well, it's about time!" Galinda frowned, not sure of what else to do. What she wanted was for her roommate to turn off the lantern and head to bed, and that is what she got. Yet, it still baffled her that there was no argument about it; it seemed almost... dare she say; unnatural? _Strange... I wonder what she is up to. _Galinda watched as Elphaba disappeared in to the bathroom, a seemingly innocent smile on her face.

_Why do I spend so much time either denying or giving the blonde what she wants? Why do I spend so much time on the blonde in the first place?_ Elphaba went about her nightly routine with similar questions running through her head. It had only just occurred to her that she actually spent more time trying to avoid or annoy her roommate than she did on anything else; and this was now going to concern her. Now clad in her night dress, her hair pulled out of its usual braid, Elphaba exited the bathroom, making sure her eyes didn't connect with the ones that could be waiting for her, _Ozma forbid. _

Galinda had snuggled back down in to her bed, still going over the event of the past hour. Although she appeared to be paying no attention to her roommate as she exited the bathroom, she could in fact see the path from the bathroom to her roommate's bed quite clearly. _Please don't notice that I'm watching..._ She watched as the green girl casually slipped in to her bed, her back facing away from Galinda's bed. _Did I really expect her to say something? Of course I did! It is Elphaba, after all._ Galinda watched her turned-away roommate for a while longer before rolling on to her back and staring at the ceiling for a good hour or so just thinking about things.

Although Elphaba could not see her roommate watching her, she could feel it. She thought about turning over and catching her, but she figured that she had messed with the blissful blonde brain enough for one night. In a moment of mischievousness, Elphaba smirked and called out, "Goodnight, Miss Galinda". She heard a frightened squeak in response, and gave a light chuckle. _This is going to be a fun term indeed. If I don't make friends, I'll make enemies instead._


	2. Cornered

**Cornered. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: **

**Author's note: **

-xo-

"And a glass of milk to go with that please" Elphaba finished off her lunch order. Just the same as every other day, the hostile green girl was eating alone amongst her fellow students in the cafeteria. She used to be bothered by having to eat alone, but now she was used to it, it barely fazed her.

"Do you think it is true?" Elphaba heard in a hushed tone as she sat down at an unoccupied table. This sparked her curiosity, but of course the best she could do was continue to listen. "I guess there is only one way to find out" she heard in the same voice. Elphaba was intrigued, to say the least.

The voices from behind her and their planning had stopped, so the green girl decided that she was done with lunch. Eating was never really her thing. She got up from her table and took the tray over to the scraps area. Satisfactorily having cleared her dishes, Elphaba turned to leave when she found five students walking towards her. Usually she would be alright by this because her sharp tongue got her out of most confrontations; this time, however, the glasses in their hands concerned her.

"Miss Elphaba" a girl said; one Elphaba recognized from her Life Sciences class, "we have a theory that we would like to test out... If you comply"

"Of course, it doesn't particularly faze us if you comply or not" a boy added, "but it will be over soon enough".

Elphaba was quickly catching on to what was going on and was in no way impressed. Having nowhere to go, the green girl was backing away subconsciously. She only realized this when her back came in contact with the wall, revealing that she was indeed trapped. _Oh shit!_

The group of students were chuckling and smirking, noticing that they had gathered quite an audience. They gathered that most of Shiz was just as curios as they were when it came to the strange green girl. The five students had formed a half circle around Elphaba, but were holding back for the order from the leader.

Not wanting to plead, Elphaba held her ground against the wall. She planned to take whatever was given to her, or as the case seemed to be playing out; thrown at her. She knew the immense amount of pain that was to come, but she figured that she had been through it before, so she could again. She stared at each of them before closing her eyes and raising her arms in an inviting way, waiting for the inevitable. When it didn't happen, but were gasps instead, she opened her eyes.

-xo-

Galinda had been watching the commotion in the cafeteria for a few moments before working out what was going on. Not only a week earlier would she have been the leader of the gang, but now things were different; although Elphaba wasn't quite aware. The blonde watched as the people closed in on her roommate and suddenly felt the need to do something.

-xo-

Without a word, Galinda marched over to the scene of the commotion and pushed between two of the instigators so she was standing in front of Elphaba. "I'm sorry, but Miss Elphaba is required for a previous engagement" the blonde lied, "this, whatever it is, is going to have to be postponed". Giving a glare that she wasn't even aware she had, she took the green hand without looking behind her and pulled her roommate out of the cafeteria.

Elphaba, as well as the rest of the cafeteria, was speechless. No one expected anyone to intervene on the green girl's behalf, much less the blonde Queen of the socialites. Watching the two roommates leave the cafeteria, the remaining occupants just looked dumbfounded before turning to each other with unspoken questions.

-xo-

Galinda kept Elphaba's hand in her own all the way up to the second floor and in to their room. Nothing had been said from her to her roommate, and she hadn't even stopped or looked at the girl trailing her. Now that she had Elphaba safely behind their room door, Galinda finally let go of the green hand and straightened over her own dress.

"What. Just. Happened?" Elphaba asked pointedly. She was unaware that her and her roommate was on speaking terms, letalone touching terms. The one time that Elphaba's hand accidently grazed Galinda's, the blonde involuntarily shrieked. She was used to arguments, barely insulting remarks, and obvious avoiding tactics, not 'rescuing'.

Galinda looked at her roommate with an 'oh really?' look on her face. She had just (hopefully- to save self embarrassment) saved her roommate from a lot of pain and humiliation, and the green girl dared to get snarky with her. "From what I gather, I just saved your behind!" she retorted, a little defensively. "Would you have preferred I left you down there and watched as you were scorched by their water?" she added.

Elphaba scoped the blonde to see if there was truth and sincerity behind her bitter words. To her surprise, there was. She genuinely wanted to get the green girl out of harm's way. She thought maybe it was all part of a bigger scheme, something that would come back to bite her in the ass, but now she wasn't so certain. "How did you even know I was allergic to water? I had never told you" she approached cautiously.

"I didn't know for certain that you were allergic, but there was an unmistakeable look of familiarity crossed with pain on your face as the group got closer. I just put two and two together, or a few facts really, and knew that you had to get out of there" she explained casually, "I mean, you drink milk and not water, you never shower, but instead always smell like sandalwood or some other fragrance, and you avoid rain like the plague. I am not as blonde as you seem to think". She was satisfied with her reasoning; she just hoped that Elphaba was. She was getting tired of this interrogation game.

Elphaba considered Galinda's words carefully, realizing that there was some merit to them. She hadn't really thought about it before, but there were definitely signs indicating that she disliked water immensely. "So, if you figured it out, that must mean that others did too... Unless you told them your theories" she started to make sense of things, before starting to think once again that this was all a part of a bigger scheme with her roommate at the head of it. This thought made her a little uneasy, so trying for subtle, she moved further away from the smaller girl.

Galinda scoffed; she wasn't sure if she was to be flattered, or insulted at the thought of everyone being able to figure something out just because she could. Rolling her eyes, "I didn't tell anyone. I hadn't given enough thought to it to warrant it being spread about the campus" she assured, "besides, that is too much thinking focused on you, and not enough on me!" She was getting annoyed with Elphaba's paranoid tendencies, so figured that the conversation could move on to herself. "Really, sometimes you just give me too much credit" she added with finality before heading to her vanity.

"And sometimes not enough credit" Elphaba added, before having time to think it over. She had no idea where that had come from, but she knew it felt genuine, and it scared her. She hoped that Galinda would take it as suggesting that she was capable of conducting cruel and inhumane experiments and not as a compliment to her actual talent and intellect. Just because something was shared, it didn't mean that they were in the state of mind to be shooting off completely random and unsettling compliments.

"Thanks, I think" Galinda murmured, now lost in the thoughts of her gorgeous golden locks and how she was going to style them for her date later that evening. She had had enough of her roommate, and had briefly wondered if leaving the green girl in the cafeteria and not intervening would have been a better idea than the conversation that she had to endure, but quickly chastised herself for thinking it. Her parents didn't raise her like that, much to the surprise of everyone around her. Just because she was aware that she had emotions, it didn't mean that that gave everyone else the right to know it too.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her roommate's loss of interest in her water allergy, and sudden interest in her reflection. Really, she shouldn't have expected much more. In the three weeks that they had been roomed together, Elphaba noticed that the blonde's attentions were always short lived, even in the world of fashion, looks, and Ozma knows what else. She had retreated to her desk, looking over some notes, when she heard the soft humming of her roommate stop.

"Miss Elphaba" Galinda requested, now in a curious tone rather than a distasteful one. She waited a beat before receiving a famous 'go ahead' grunt from her green roommate. "Have you always been allergic to water? I mean, I assume that you've always been green, and I guess I just figured that the two were related" she babbled. She didn't always have the greatest sense of personal boundary, especially when curiosity came in to play. Going from previously looking at Elphaba through the mirror, Galinda turned around on her stool to face Elphaba, hoping for an answer.

Although it was a question that Elphaba got asked from everyone who knew of her allergy, it still never ceased to catch her by surprise. She just assumed, although not sure why, that everyone knew that her allergy and sinful skin colour were related and that they had always just been. Taking a second to reconvene her thoughts, the green girl looked up from her nods and gave a small nod. "I've always been green. And, as it turns out, always been allergic to water" she confirmed, "Although it cannot be confirmed that the two are linked, it is highly doubtful that they're not. I seemed to have been born with the innate knowledge that water affected me, and it was confirmed when Nanny tried to bath me not long after I was born and I screamed bloody murder... My family figured that something was wrong with me, moreso than my green skin and other differences, and sent me away for testing... And the result was simple; water allergy". Elphaba was surprised at just how much she had actually shared with her roommate. Her life was generally private. She was a secluded scholar, and that was all that was expected of her. Now, after a moment of sincerity and rare display of caring, Elphaba was pouring her life story out? This didn't sit well with the green teenager at all.

Galinda was listening intently, genuinely interested in what Elphaba had said. The question had crossed her mind very briefly when she first suspected the aversion to water, but just as quickly as it entered her mind, it left again. Now that she had confirmation on the allergy, questions, concerns, and just general thoughts came flooding to mind. Having her initial question answered, she was happy for now though, and the rest of her thoughts could wait. She was taxed from all this genuine caring, and she just needed a night out with a nice handsome boy, and hopefully some dancing. "Fair enough" was all Galinda initially responded, before something hit her, "wait; sent you away for testing...?" She wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but had a feeling that it didn't mean anything good, or remotely ethical.

Elphaba had desperately hoped that her obviously 'smarter than initially thought' roommate wouldn't pick up on that little slip of detail. Thinking for a few moments, she decided that it was best not to tell those sorts of stories at this point in time. Maybe if over time they got closer, and became friends, she might share them, but not now, not yet. "That is a story for another time, my sweet" she instructed, giving a small, almost sad smile, before realizing that she used a term of endearment. Involuntarily, her cheeks turned a darker shade of green, with the barest hint of Crimson peeking though. Deciding that enough was enough for one day, she went back to her notes, hoping that Galinda would get back to her reflection.

Sure enough, Galinda dropped the subject, and went back to admiring herself in her mirror. She had so many more questions for her now seemingly interesting roommates, but agreed that now was not the time. The blonde smiled to herself, looking in the mirror a little longer before getting up and going to her wardrobe to look for an outfit for the night. Thirty minutes, and two separate piles later, she finally found a dress that she thought would do.

-xo-

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon doing their separate things. Elphaba spent her time productively, which included reading, and studying, whilst Galinda spent her time prancing around the room making sure that she looked perfect and that everything was set for her date. As the blonde walked out of the bathroom in her dress, all that could be heard was the increased heart rates of both the room's occupants, perhaps for the same reasons, perhaps for different reasons.

"You look beautiful" Elphaba whispered, her eyes travelling along her roommate's perfect form. Her mind had temporarily shut down, and she was fully aware of this. Her care factor, however, was dangerously low.

"Thank you" Galinda whispered back, her cheeks flushing slightly. She had heard plenty of times how beautiful she was, but this time seemed more genuine. Maybe it was just because of the day she had, but maybe it was because she truly believed it this time.

-xo-

Galinda was picked up for her date on the seventh hour, and Elphaba was left up to her own devices in their room, just how she generally liked it. She spent a few more moments thinking over her roommate, and the events of the day, before finally losing herself in the history of Oz, not to return to the current time until her roommate returned home raving about her night and rubbing in the fact that Elphaba would never have one of those nights. It was an unusual day, but the ending was just the same as every Friday.


	3. Mine, yours, and not ours

**Mine, yours, and **_**not**_** ours. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: **

**Author's note: Can anyone find the Kristin Chenoweth reference? Cyber cookies if you can **

-xo-

Five weeks in to their rooming arrangement, and there was still friction between the girls of room twenty-two in Crage hall. They had soon become accustomed and comfortable in the school routine, but one particular occupant had noticed the other becoming a little too comfortable. She was going to mention this to the girl, as soon as the time was right. The time was never right, though.

-xo-

Elphaba trudged back towards her dorm from after spending the evening in the campus library studying. She needed to get away from her roommate and her incessant talk of the cutest boys gracing the campus with their presence. Elphaba wasn't interested, and knew that Galinda was always talking at her, not to her. Taking her time, the trip back to her shared room still seemed to go too quickly, and she soon found herself fumbling in her bag for her key. She tried to be quiet, not sure if Galinda would be asleep, or in the bathroom, or if she was even in the room at all.

-xo-

Galinda lay on her stomach on her bed, her eyes scanning over the words in one of her sorcery text books. None of it was making sense to her, and all she could think of was finding a spell to change her entire wardrobe to the newest fashion. When she failed at this, she closed her book with force and stood up with a huff. Out of boredom, she decided to venture out of her room where she had settled, and to the room of Misses Shenshen and Pfannee.

-xo-

Elphaba opened the door to her shared room to find it dark and seemingly unoccupied. Sighing with relief, the green girl moved inside, shutting the door behind her. She didn't bother flicking the light switch because she knew the route to her desk where she could turn on her desk lantern instead. Taking a few steps, she let out a shriek as she came in to contact with something on the floor, and crashed downwards, landing on some more somethings. "What the fuck?" she cursed, waiting for her eyes to adjust so she could check out the scene. Moments later before her eyes had fully adjusted; she heard a key in the lock of the door. "Great" she murmured.

Having had enough of the conversation she was getting from her friends, Galinda decided to call it a night and head back to her own room. From the outside of the door she heard a crash, and then Elphaba's cursing. With ease, she unlocked the door and ventured in, making sure to turn the light on as she went. She was shocked at the sight that presented itself before her. "_Miss Elphaba!_ What are you doing down there in the most unladylike fashion?" she demanded, "Get up this instant!" What she had walked in on was Elphaba sprawled out on the floor on top of several of Galinda's items of clothing, her foot on one of Galinda's heeled shoes, and her school books strewn from Elphaba's hands towards their desks. This was most unseemly according to the blonde socialite.

Elphaba gave a grunt as she tried to raise herself from the floor, and various items of clothing. She was muttering under her breath, but nothing that her roommate would be able to hear. Once she was up and had collected herself, she took in the scene in front of her. She was angry. Angry that Galinda had yet again left her belongings scattered across the floor like she was expecting a maid to come in and clean up after her. _The days of maid service are over, princess!_ She couldn't help the bitter thoughts in her head, just as she couldn't help the throbbing pain in her ankle. "Why are your things everywhere, _again?_" she questioned pointedly, "It wasn't like this when I left!" Well, at least she hoped it wasn't otherwise she clearly wasn't paying as much attention as she probably could have been.

"Well, if _you_ had of turned the lights _on_ when _you_ entered the room, you wouldn't have ended up on the floor!" she retorted irritably. This wasn't her fault, and she didn't like that Elphaba was trying to insinuate that it was. She wasn't even in the room, after all! "Besides, they're dirty, and my washing basket is full. You don't expect me to put them back in my wardrobe do you?" she asked rhetorically, shock spreading across her face at the mere thought.

"I hear that doing your laundry generally helps" Elphaba replied icily, limping over to her desk and slumping down in the chair. Her ankle was hurting, her books were strewn across the floor, and the room looked liked Galinda had redecorated it with just her wardrobe contents, and would probably still have enough left in her wardrobe to do the entire girls dorm too. "Or you could just donate some of your clothes to charity" she added, just as icily. She was serious, and in no mood to try and be civil. Her ankle hurt, she was tired, and she was frustrated. None of those things mixed well for Elphaba Thropp.

Galinda looked sincerely shocked at Elphaba's 'suggestion' of washing her clothes, and more so at the fact of the thought of getting rid of them. She looked at the green girl as if she had just suggested that they install the oven upside down in the wall of the kitchen. Was the girl crazy? Just because her skin tone indicated that she was as green as sin, it didn't mean she had to act it. "Don't even suggest that!" she cried hysterically, although there were no actual tears. Finally pulling herself together after glaring at her roommate for a few moments, Galinda kicked the heel that caused the night's drama closer to her bed, and went about her nightly routine.

-xo-

Two hours later, both girls had finished their nightly routines, gotten their things ready for the next day, and crawled in to bed ready to give in to sleep for the night. Tomorrow was an easy going day for the both of them, with Elphaba most likely slipping off to the library for the morning before coming home to take her washing down to the washrooms, and Galinda spending the day gossiping, shopping, and admiring herself. That was what Tuesdays were all about for both girls, considering they didn't have classes that day. Irritably, their timetables were eerily similar to each others, meaning they had a lot of their 'study aka free' time together; which of course was always spent apart.

-xo-

Elphaba was up bright and early, as anticipated. She looked over to her roommate to notice that she was slightly diagonal in bed, her leg hanging over the side, and her blonde curls slightly dishevelled but still perfect. As she had done many times in the past few weeks, her blankets had been kicked off, and the pillow was close to falling off the bed. With a roll of her eyes, but accompanying smile, Elphaba stretched, got out of bed, and stalked over to her roommate's bed. She placed the leg gently back on the bed, along with the pillow, and pulled the blankets back up over the smaller girl. She knew that Galinda would be out of it for another few hours, and didn't want her catching a cold or something... At least, that was what she would keep telling herself. With a practiced pace, Elphaba was ready within thirty minutes, and had slipped out of the room as she heard her roommate start to stir.

Galinda woke up to find herself being the only occupant of the room. She was used to this, and it didn't bother her in the slightest. She noticed that she was now recovered with her blankets, and the pillow was now square on the bed. She remembered vaguely waking up uncovered and no sight of her pillow, and was momentarily confused as to whether she dreamt it or not. Within moments, a small smile graced her lips as she thought of her roommate tucking her back in. It wasn't the first time that it had happened, but she kept blowing it off as her sleepy imagination. Hesitantly, the blonde crawled out of bed and started her morning routine. Two hours later, she was ready to leave the room. Before she did, however, she came up with a masterful idea. Looking at the clothes of hers spread across the floor, she wondered if she could get them cleaned without actually having to do it herself.

-xo-

When hearing the sound of the clock tower chime twice, Elphaba realized that she had missed lunch, and had been studying the whole time that she was supposed to do other things. She packed up her notes and hurried to the cafeteria to hopefully get some Munchkin berries or something similar to nibble on. Having accomplished that mission, the green girl headed up to her room, almost certain to find it unoccupied. Her theories were proven correct as she opened the room to find it still and quiet. Smiling at the peace and tranquillity, Elphaba set her books down on her desk and started nibbling at her berries whilst relaxing in her desk chair. Twenty minutes later, the teenager was satisfactorily fed, and could start her afternoon chores. The first thing was her washing. She grabbed her washing basket and headed down to the wash room. She chose her free Tuesday afternoons for one of her washing days because she knew that the room was always vacant and she could wash her clothes in peace. Reaching the room, she smiled seeing that the room was, as usual, vacant. She set about separating her clothes, although they were generally all black or navy blue, when something caught her eyes. She fished through the washing basket a little more to find hints of pink, yellow, and pale blue. Tipping all the clothes out on to the bench, Elphaba groaned when she worked out what was going on.

-xo-

As expected, Galinda had spent the morning gossiping with her friends about the latest trends in fashion, food, and boys. Being the instigator that she was, Galinda made sure to keep everyone updated in the latest fashion and ensure that they were all adequately covered when it came to the right clothes. The blonde and her 'posse' went down to the cafeteria and had lunch, still giggling and gossiping. No one had bothered to question the blonde about the incident in the cafeteria with her roommate only the week beforehand, and honestly Galinda had pretty much forgotten about it.

"You're just too good, Miss Galinda!" Milla gushed, revelling in the lie that Galinda had gotten Elphaba to become her little house maid.

"No, I'm not!" Galinda shot back, only partially modestly. She loved the attention, but did sometimes feel guilty about it. She spent the next few hours fawning over boys with her friends, and although she got asked on several dates, she refused them all, unsure as to why. It was mid afternoon before she decided to call it a day. There was only so long that she could spend in the unintelligent company of her rich friends before it became draining.

-xo-

Elphaba sat in her desk chair, waiting patiently for her blissful, blonde roommate to reappear. She had something to discuss with her, and it was more than just leaving her clothes strewn across the floor this time. The green girl didn't have to wait long when she heard a key turning in their door lock. She waited quietly, watching as the blonde entered the room in her own little world. She felt bad considering she was about to startle her, but it had to be done. "There you are, Miss Galinda" She smiled wickedly, "I've been waiting".

The tone in Elphaba's voice just after Galinda entered the room frightened the little blonde a bit. She had no idea what she was in for, and really wasn't in the mood for it either. Her bright idea from that morning temporarily forgotten in the day's conversation, but before long, her mind clicked to the realization. "Yes, Miss Elphaba?" she replied innocently, a smile gracing her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes. She knew that she was busted, and hadn't quite thought of something to get her out of the wrath that was to surely endure. She wasn't known for thinking ahead in most circumstances.

Elphaba considered her roommate, the fake innocence radiating from her. She was cute, Elphaba had to admit, but there was only so much that could get her out of. "Did you manage to do some washing today?" she questioned civilly, "or was the day's activities too demanding of your time again?" She watched as Galinda tried to come up with something to say, but it just ended in a huff. "That's what I thought" Elphaba concluded. Getting up from her chair, she moved to the space between the ends of the two beds, between their washing baskets. "Are you paying attention?" she asked the blonde. Seeing that she had her attention, she continued. "See this basket?" she asked rhetorically, pointing to her own basket, "this is my wash basket, for _my_ dirty clothes". She turned and pointed to Galinda's, "this is your wash basket for _your_ dirty clothes" she informed before turning back to her own, "Mine, not _ours!_"

Galinda just watched as Elphaba went back and forth between the baskets distinguishing the difference. She was well aware of this, and didn't know why Elphaba felt the need to reassure her of it. "I know that, silly" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "that is why _mine_ is woven and painted pink, and _yours_ is just... brown". She knew the difference, simple as that. So what if some clothes 'accidently' got mixed up in the wrong basket. It wasn't as if it was hurting anyone, right?

Elphaba frowned and sighed exasperatedly. She knew that Galinda was just pushing her buttons, and trying to maintain her innocent act. She went to the piles of clothes on her bed that she had yet to put away, and picked up three dresses (a pink, a yellow, and a pale blue). "Do they really look like my colours?" she deadpanned, throwing the clothes to Galinda. She turned back around and started attending to her own clothes, sorting them to put them in her wardrobe.

Galinda huffed, and went to throw the three dresses on the floor when she noticed something. Subtly, she brought the clothes up to her nose and smelt them. A smile graced her lips as she looked up to the back of her green roommate. "Why, Miss Elphaba" she started, "but these clothes are clean".

"What of it?" Elphaba shrugged, not turning around, "I wasn't going to walk all the way back up here just to drop your dirty clothes off. Don't make a habit of it, and please at least try and keep the room looking like a teenager of high regards lives here". She heard a small 'thank you' from the blonde, and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

-xo-

In a roundabout sort of way, Elphaba managed to express her desire for the room to be kept a little tidier, and Galinda managed to get three of her favourite dresses washed without having to do it herself. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with it all the time, just as Elphaba knew that she wouldn't be able to deny the blonde if it happened again. The room was tidied, and stayed that way for all of four days before Elphaba ended up back on the ground and in a similar situation to five days prior.


	4. Vivid Dreaming

**Vivid dreaming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: Insinuates Gelphie briefly. **

**Author's note: Sorry it is very short, but I thought it was a fun one that I could throw in there. **

-xo-

_She throws me down on to the bed, crawling on top of me. My breathing is irregular in anticipation. Letting out a small moan, I assure her she can continue. Not moments later I am lying exposed; my pink panties and matching bra on display. _

"Galinda! Galinda!" Elphaba's voice was low and tired.

'_Mmm, don't stop' I mumble as her hands run the length of my body. She knows I can't stop once started; and she uses this to her advantage. 'Elphie' I moan throwing my head back. _

"Gali-" Elphaba tried again, stopping as she heard an all too familiar name escape the blonde's lips.

_Arching my back, I melt my body in to the beautiful one above me. We become one; just as we should be. I feel long, slender fingers travel down, knowing exactly their intention. 'Take me' I whisper before my whole body starts to tremble beneath her touch. _

"In Oz's name, will you s-" the green girl is interrupted.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes!' I scream, wriggling and shuddering in the utmost pleasure. She knows precisely what she is doing. She is my weakness, as I am hers. _

"Miss Galinda!" Elphaba addressed, finally getting out of bed and crossing the room. Shaking her roommate's shoulder gently, she watched as the blonde began to wake.

"What in Oz?" Her voice was dreamy and confused. She closed her eyes, trying to return to her dream before being interrupted again.

"You were moaning and talking in your sleep _again"_ the green girl informed, "_surely_ you can remain quiet for the rest of the morning."

Galinda slid down her bed a bit more, hiding her flushing cheeks. Watching her roommate escape back to her own bed, she dared to ask, "What... what was I saying?" She remembered her dream vividly, but hoped to the Unnamed God that it was not those words she had expressed.

Elphaba listened to Galinda's sweet, soft voice, taking a few moments for the question to register. "I- uh... Nothing coherent" she lied; knowing it was for both her sake, and Galinda's. She mentally went over Galinda's words as she slid back into bed, knowing all too well what she had spoken.

Galinda laid there with the blankets pulled up to her chin, thoroughly embarrassed as she stared up at the ceiling. Even if Elphaba could not understand her words, she had still moaned in her sleep. _No lady in her right mind should continue to moan in her sleep after being informed for the first time_. This dream, however, had become a regular occurrence, much to Galinda's dismay. She had her boyfriend, Fiyero, now, but she never dreamt of him. She barely even thought of him, come to think of it. Everything was Elphaba.

"Goodnight, Miss Galinda" came a muffled voice. Elphaba had found her way on to her side facing away from her roommate, ready to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Elphaba," Galinda replied, herself not game enough to return to her sleep. _I really need to stop doing that. Wait, why in Oz's name am I blaming myself? It's not as if I put the green bean in to my beautiful brain. A spell; it must be! A big, nasty, horrible... awfully enticing, pleasurable, amazing spell... _

"Miss Galinda," the muffled voice returned, "you're still awake, aren't you?" _This is useless. I would have better luck sleeping upside down from a tree as opposed to in my own... shared room, in my own bed._

A squeak.

"You're tossing and turning. You're awake!" Elphaba had had enough, and gave in with trying to sleep. For some Unnamedgodly reason, she always gave in when it came to her blissful, blonde roommate. _A spell; it must be! A big, nasty, horrible... awfully enticing, pleasurable, amazing spell... _

"Talk with me?"

Silence.

"Please?"

"No."

"Elphaba!"

"She's gone out."

Galinda sat up, turned towards Elphaba's bed, and crossed her legs as her lips began forming her famous pout. _She'll give in. She always gives in. Just give it a second..._

No response.

_A few more seconds…_

_I can feel her watching me and it's a little unnerving. Just hold out, you can resist. Holllddd. Just a little longer. Come on, Elphaba, you're stronger tha-_.

Elphaba sat up, facing Galinda's bed and arranging herself in a similar position to her roomate.

"What is it that you want, exactly?" The voice was displeased and empty.

"To talk to you."

"Well, start talking."

"Aren't... aren't you going to talk to me, too?"

"It's debatable." After the last conversation the pair had, the one before their fieldtrip the other week, ended up with Elphaba having to tell her roommate a 'little Elphie' story. She didn't want a repeat of that, especially at the late hour that it was.

Galinda's bright blue eyes grew wide and she slid her bottom lip out a little bit more than before. She knew just how to break Elphaba; she was smarter than people gave her credit for. _Wait for it..._

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" _Not exactly the conversation I was aiming for, but it's about me, so that's a start._

"Pout like you think it will get you somewhere."

"Because it does!" A giggle slipped out, and the blonde stifled it against her hand. "It gets me everywhere."

"Good_ night_, Miss Galinda" Once again, the green girl slipped under her blankets, hugging them close to her body. _I mightn't get any sleep, but I'm not conversing either. _

"Goodnight!" With a huff, Galinda dropped back down to a sleeping position, pulling the blankets back up her body. _That didn't go half as well as expected. Not to mind, there's always tomorrow!_


	5. The itches of friendship

**The itches of friendship and the ties that bind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: Gelphie insinuation. I cannot guarantee that the chapter makes any sense due to my lack of focus after a while. Don't hate me, but pitchforks are acceptable. **

**Author's note: This piece is dedicated to romcat, as the challenge was set by him. See 'Authors note two' for further details. I cannot say that I particularly like this piece, but whatevs. I do, however, love how the heading relates **

-xo-

"Miss G-G-Glinda!" Dr Dillamond called for the second time. He was growing frustrated at her lack of attention, and what he had to say to the class was of high importance.

Finally, Galinda turned her attention to the Goat, and with a huff, shot back, "It's Galinda! With. A. Ga!" She hated that he was the only professor on campus that couldn't pronounce her name. It wasn't even that hard, right?

Ignoring Galinda's statement, Dr Dillamond went on to address the class as a whole about their fieldtrip guidelines. "I want you in pairs; no straying off! Complete your worksheet as best you can, then you can have some spare time. The trees of the woods have been marked so you know your boundaries, do not cross them! And, you need to watch out for Poison Sumac. There is an information leaflet attached to your worksheet should you be unaware of the plant's appearance and effects".

Elphaba groaned at the mention of being in pairs. Sure, she had a few people that she didn't despise, but that didn't mean that they were friends and that those people would want to work with her anyway. She was content on finishing the worksheet by herself, and then wandering the woods unnoticed until it was time to return to school. She was just getting to broach the subject with Dr Dillamond when a familiar voice pierced through her thoughts.

"No, I will not be partnering with you, _Master Tiggular!" _Galinda informed the Winkie Prince. Ever since she found him flirting with one of her 'followers', Galinda had been giving him the cold shoulder to show him who was important. Today, she refused to partner with him, even if that meant having him with someone else. "Besides, _I_ already have a partner!" she shot, before realizing that she actually didn't.

Elphaba, as well as the other students, couldn't help but watch. The difference was that Elphaba had a smug look on her face, whereas the rest of them had a look of shock upon theirs. The green girl disliked the prince from the moment he had shown up; having everyone run off to worship him like some cultish social gathering. She felt that Galinda would be better to be rid of him, although she wouldn't dare tell the socialite that.

"Fine!" Fiyero half yelled, half grunted. He was displeased as it was, but to be shot down in front of all his fellow classmates was too much. With effort, he grabbed the small Munchkin boy, Boq, by the arm and dragged him away muttering "you'll do".

With a self satisfied smirk, Galinda turned to see who she could partner with. Most people were still watching her, she noticed, so her smirk grew wider. It was then that she realized most people were already paired. "I guess Miss Elphaba will do" she sighed under her breath. She didn't hate the green girl, but she wasn't accustomed to spending time with her roommate outside of their room.

Elphaba watched as Galinda made her way over to where the green girl stood. All thoughts of talking to Dr Dillamond were forgotten, or replaced rather, with thoughts of her blissful, blonde roommate. She was proud of the little show that was put on by Galinda, but when she realized that she was heading her way, she shrunk away a bit. She was expecting some form of remark about her watching or something similar, given that they were not particularly friends outside of the dorm room. What she got instead sure did startle her.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Galinda asked innocently, although she was in no way pleading. She didn't mind having to work with the green girl; after all, it practically assured her an A on the worksheet. "If you don't already have one, of course" she added, knowing full well that Elphaba wouldn't have a partner already. Giving a 'can't you see I need this?' look, Galinda waited for an answer.

Elphaba wasn't about to deny Galinda her request, she just liked to see how far the blonde was willing to go. She liked to play harmless games with the blonde, but she knew where her limits were most days. Seeing the specific look from her roommate, Elphaba melted on the inside. "I'd be honoured, Miss Galinda" Elphaba returned, hoping to appease Galinda's fan club by saying she would be honoured. She didn't generally care what they thought of her, but she cared what they thought of Galinda.

The two roommates set off in order to complete their worksheet. In reality, however, it was Elphaba completing the worksheet whilst Galinda admired the plants and flowers. She wasn't really one for knowing about plants, but they were pretty and got her out of focusing on the worksheet.

-xo-

"Miss Elphaba" Galinda whined, "Are we nearly done yet?" It had only been twenty minutes since they had set off, but the bubbly blonde was already losing interest in her surroundings. The plants could only keep her occupied for so long.

"Not quite, Miss Galinda" Elphaba replied, not looking up from the worksheet in her hands. She wasn't sure why her partner was complaining given that she wasn't actually doing anything; although, that might actually be the problem. "How about you stand near me and actually help me?" she suggested, "I mean, it might help with your boredom". She wasn't sure how well that would go over, but she had to try; for both her sake, and Galinda's.

Galinda gave a roll of her eyes before marching to the green girl's side. "Alright, what is it you need me to do?" she asked, not particularly wanting to do anything, but figuring that things might just go quicker with her help.

Elphaba was surprised that the blonde was actually by her side and willing to assist. She didn't actually think that would happen, but she was glad that it had. "Well, you can start by finding the plants that match these names and drawing them in the boxes provided" she explained, pointing to plant names and empty boxes underneath them. "You can manage that, I assume?" she raised an eyebrow, somehow doubting Galinda's botany abilities.

With a huff, Galinda answered, "Of course!" and stole the worksheet out of the green hands. She read over the names of the plants in question, and realized that she hadn't the faintest idea of any of them. Hoping to avoid embarrassment, Galinda started walking around looking for the plants on the worksheet, and hopefully looking like she knew what she was doing.

Elphaba was aware that her partner wouldn't go far so she leaned herself against a tree, arms crossed across her chest, and a smug smile on her face. She knew that Galinda was only pretending to know what she was doing, and of course Elphaba planned on helping... after she had a little more fun with watching her roommate. Five minutes passed without Galinda straying too far, or identifying a plant, and it was becoming painfully hilarious to watch. "Allow me to assist" Elphaba chuckled, walking over to Galinda and taking her hand.

Surprisingly, Galinda didn't flinch at the feel of the green hand around hers. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised, or the owner of the green hand. Nevertheless, the blonde allowed herself to be dragged over to a new area sporting new plants. "Oh" she said quietly, realizing that she was in the completely wrong area so didn't even have a chance at fluking a correct answer.

"Try these plants" Elphaba said gently. Seeing the lost look on her roommate face and in her eyes, Elphaba softened and melted inside. It was a look that had a major effect on the green girl. Still holding the delicate pink hand, Elphaba gently nudged it so the girl would kneel down with her. "This plant is the first of the three that we need to identify and draw" she said quietly, pointing to the plant, then to the name on the sheet. Finally, with a warm smile, she let go of Galinda's hand so she could start drawing.

"**Crocus cartwrightianus" Galinda read out loud. She studied the plant for a few moments, deciding which angle to draw it from. "It really is a nice plant with such pretty flowers" she smiled, not looking up from her drawing. She quickly sketched the plant with its white flowers in the designated box. Reading the next plant, she looked to Elphaba. "****Canarina canariensis" she stated. In a rare moment of, as Galinda would call it- insanity, Galinda held out her hand for her green partner to take.**

**Elphaba took the offered hand, albeit reluctantly at first, but was soon leading the blonde to the next plant. They went through the same routine of drawing it and moving on to the third. "So, that is all three plants identified and drawn, now on to the next part" she explained. She read the worksheet over Galinda's shoulder and let out a little laugh. "You're going to hate this bit, but we have to find all six of these flowers and record what colour their petals are" she explained with a small smile. **

**Galinda sighed. She hated that she had no idea which plants were what, so she was practically useless. She had to admit that attempting to help with the sheet was making the time pass quicker and wasn't as boring as when she was doing nothing. "Before we get started, I would like to duck off and relieve myself" the blonde said forwardly, "but the toilets are too far, so I shall duck behind those trees". With a look to Elphaba, she pointed to a bunch of trees then set off in that direction. **

**Elphaba had no idea that her blonde socialite of a roommate could do something as unladylike as relieving herself behind a tree, but then again, with some of the stuff she sees go on in their room, she shouldn't be surprised. Showing some courtesy, Elphaba turned her back towards the trees and started quietly singing the Ozian National Anthem. She wasn't particularly one that enjoyed the anthem; she just had nothing better in her head at the time. Having the worksheet in her hand, the green girl flipped it over to reveal the fact sheet on ****Poison Sumac.** **She had completely forgotten all about it, but was sure that they hadn't come across any of it yet. **

**Galinda finished up relieving herself as ladylike as was possible behind a tree. She knew that neither her or her roommate would ever mention it to anyone, so she wasn't unsettled. "I'm finished" she singsonged, making her way back to her partner. "Now, where were we?" she asked, taking the worksheet back off her roommate. Curiously, she turned the page over and noticed the attached brochure. Her perfect blue eyes widened in realization, but she said nothing. **

**With Galinda back in charge of the worksheet, something that Elphaba was quite proud of, the green girl lead her partner towards the cluttered flowers further towards the entrance of the woods. "I am guessing that all six of the flowers we need are going to be in here" she pointed towards the various flowers, "but the trick is, some of them look very similar. We have to look at the underside of the petals, and the stalks to be able to tell the difference between two types". She knew what she was doing, and was just happy letting Galinda fill in the petal colours in the appropriate spot on the sheet. At least she wasn't complaining. **

**Galinda waited eagerly for her roommate to start identifying the flowers and in order to tell her the petal colours. She felt bad that Elphaba had to do most of the work, but she figured that she was helping all she could by staying out of the way. Although she wouldn't readily admit it, she was having a good time. Partnering with the green girl wasn't as bad an idea as everyone would have assumed. She payed close attention to what Elphaba was doing, noting down what she was told to, and answering mini pop-quiz questions to show that she was listening. She was proud of herself; she was learning things today that she would not usually pay any mind to.**

**-xo-**

**The odd, yet strangely perfect pair spent the next hour or so working over their worksheet. Elphaba would teach Galinda about the different plants, and the history behind some minor landmarks, and Galinda would teach Elphaba the importance of the arrangement of flowers due to their colour, and how bad their rival pairs looked together. They never ran out of things to talk about. Unsurprisingly to Dr. Dillamond, Miss Upland and Miss Thropp were the first to finish their worksheet and were sent off on free time, in which they still had to stick together. **

**-xo-**

**Another hour later, the rest of their class had finally finished their worksheet, not really caring about the time. After everyone was rounded up and accounted for, they piled back in to the carriages and were underway back to the University. Elphaba noticed that Galinda was fidgety and could hardly sit still. Galinda noticed Elphaba watching her, and tried to plaster on her best public smile that ensured she was perfectly fine. Elphaba had learnt enough to know the difference between Galinda's personas, though. **

**-xo-**

"**Are you sure you're alright?" Elphaba asked for the second time since being back in the dorm room with her roommate. She was still unconvinced that the blonde was fine, and was certain that something she had done or said had made her uncomfortable. "You know, if I did something to offend you, you can tell me of it" Elphaba assured, "I mean, it isn't like you hold back telling me my flaws and problems any other time". She added a slight chuckle to appease, trying to lighten the mood slightly. Earning a glare from Galinda, she quietened down and offered a sheepish smile. Giving up on trying to care for her roommate, Elphaba left her to her own devices and started packing her overnight bag. **

**Galinda was pleased when her roommate finally gave in and left her alone. She didn't really have anything to say, just that she was feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason. It was physical though, not emotional. She watched as Elphaba gathered up things for an overnight trip, and she couldn't recall actually being told of Elphaba leaving for a night. "Where are you going?" she questioned, curiosity getting the better of her. **

**Elphaba whirled around at the sound of her roommate's distinct voice. "The Eminent Thropp is in town and has asked me to join him at the Inn for the night in order to discuss some business" she explained casually before adding, "I assumed it would please you to have me gone for the night". She knew that the blonde would more than like have a friend stay the night as she had an aversion to having to stay alone. Satisfied that she answered the question, she turned back around and finished packing. **

**Galinda shrugged Elphaba's response off, not particularly wanting to get in to the official business of the green girls life. "Fair enough" she replied, moreso wanting to hear her own voice than to actually give a reply. She watched as Elphaba continued to pack, finding no fascination in the actions, just couldn't bring herself to break out of procrastinating. **

**-xo- **

**Elphaba arrived at the Inn, not at all surprised to hear of the Eminent Thropp's displeasure at having to wait for her arrival. She greeted him as she did any other time; formally, and that was how it was to remain when they were out of their grounds. "There isn't long to go" he informed, and all Elphaba could do was sigh. During her conversations and rundowns with the Eminent Thropp, Elphaba found her mind wandering back to her roommate and wondering if she was alright. **

**-xo-**

**Galinda spent a few hours pacing around the dorm room and trying different sorcery tactics. She found that sitting down for too long was causing her great distress, so she decided to stay on her feet and try and keep herself occupied. She was used to having Elphaba in the room arguing with her or shooting off random remarks that went straight over the blonde's head. Now she was alone, and she wasn't sure that she particularly liked it. **_**What exactly do ladies do whilst alone for a night?**_** It had been three hours since Elphaba left, and Galinda's uncomfortableness was increasing. **_**Perhaps a nice uninterrupted bath might help.**_** The blonde ran herself a bath, and upon immergence she noticed that her upper thighs and higher was covered in a rash of sorts. **_**Brilliant. Just brilliant! Well, at least Miss Elphaba isn't here. **_**Rethinking her bathing idea, Galinda stepped out of the tub and wrapped her dressing gown around her. **_**A trip to the infirmary, I guess. **_**The blonde put on a night gown and her dressing gown and headed down to the infirmary. The infirmary was one of her least favourite places, but she knew when she needed to attend the place. **

"**May I help you, miss?" the night nurse asked as Galinda approached the desk. Her name was Roma, Galinda observed. She didn't looked too pleased, but wasn't exactly angry either. **

"**I'm hoping so" Galinda replied, then lowered her voice, "I seem to have accumulated a rash... in a rather unpleasant area". She waited to see what the reaction from the nurse was going to be, but she surprisingly didn't have one. **

"**Where would that be?" she asked in a monotone, her eyes travelling the blondes petite body but not finding anything due to the dressing gown covering most of the skin. **

"**Uh..." Galinda hesitated. She usually wasn't very modest, but even she found this to be slightly embarrassing. "On my inner thighs, up over my... you know... and possibly my backside too" she explained, her cheeks flushing profusely. **

"**Follow me" the nurse instructed, getting up from behind the desk and striding to a room. She led her over to an unoccupied bed and pulled the privacy curtain around the space. "Remove your dressing gown and let me have a look" she instructed, still monotone. **

**Galinda complied, daintily removing her gown and slinging it over the side of the bed. She was standing there in her pink and white frilly night gown with pink slippers on her feet. She parted her legs slightly as she was instructed, and closed her eyes as the nurse inspected where the rash started on her inner thigh. **

"**Hmm" Roma frowned, "that is rather unseemly. Have you had sexual intercourse lately?"**

**Galinda was shocked at the mere mention of her being impure. She was a lady, and ladies were to wait until they were married before giving themself to a man! "No!" she stated with finality. She saw the nurse look up to her, and slightly regretted her tone. She knew that Roma was just doing her job in order to find out the cause of the rash. "Sorry" she whispered with an accompanying sheepish smile. **

**Roma inspected a little longer, going higher than just the inner thighs to see just how extensive the newly formed rash was. She could see it slowly growing worse as she was watching it. The rash had familiar aspects about it, and she had a feeling that she knew that it was. "Were you in Dr. Dillamond's field trip class today by any chance?" she questioned. **

**That question made Galinda remember what she realized after she relieved herself behind the tree. "Oh no" she sighed, "I was indeed. I really needed to go to the bathroom, so I squatted behind a tree... There were some plants there, and one may have looked rather similar to the one we were warned not to go near..." She mentally slapped her forehead at the stupidity of her actions and not realizing it sooner. **

"**Do you remember which plant it was?" Roma asked, straightening up and looking expectantly at the blonde teenager in her presence. **

"**Uhm... Poison something... Ivy? No..." she shook her head, trying to remember. She remembered looking at the pamphlet briefly, but couldn't remember the name exactly. "It started with 'S', I think" she tried. **

"**Sumac?" the nurse interrupted, now realizing what the rash was from.**

"**That's it!" Galinda exclaimed, pleased that she now knew what was wrong with her. "There is something that can be done about this, right?" she asked, waving a hand over her lower body. She watched as the nurse gave a small smile before exiting the curtained area. Moments later she returned with a tub of ointment in her hand. **

"**Put this on the affected areas three times a day until it starts to clear. You will be uncomfortable for a few days, and due to the location of the rash you will need to lie on your stomach in bed. Clothes will irritate it, but hopefully the ointment will take out most of the itch" she explained, handing the tube to Galinda. She did feel sorry for the blonde as she knew that the next few days were going to be rather overwhelming and uncomfortable for the girl. At least she had her roommate to help.**

-xo-

Spending the night away from her roommate was a little strange, but Elphaba fared alright. Now it was time to rejoin the Shiz society, and the two sided banter that occurred with Galinda. The green girl fumbled in her pocket for a second looking for her key, and eventually found it and opened the door to her shared dorm room. The room was quiet, but from the door she could see two tiny pink feet poking out from under the pink sheets of Galinda's bed. It was still early morning, and she didn't expect the blonde to be awake just yet, or in the close hours. It was Saturday morning, and Galinda only ever socialized on the weekend... once she got up, that was. Entering the room further, Elphaba was shocked to find her roommate in a rather compromising position. She turned a darker shade of green in an instant, and wasn't sure what to do. In shock, she dropped her overnight bag, in turn causing her roommate to startle awake.

Not expecting Elphaba home before she was to arise, Galinda had decided that she would sleep with her nightdress pulled halfway up her back and no undergarments on. Sometime during the night she must have shifted a bit causing her sheet to fall off to the side of her, only covering her calves. Startling awake, the blonde was a little disoriented as to where she was and what was going on. It wasn't until she felt a cool breeze on her bare skin and she turned her head to see a shocked Elphaba that she realized what the situation was. As quick as she could, Galinda grabbed the sheet that was down near her feet and pulled it up so it was covering her exposed backside. She had no intention of Elphaba finding out about her unfortunate circumstances, but now it was too late. "Miss Elphaba!" she exclaimed, her cheeks a bright shade of pink, "what are you doing here?"

Taking a moment to find her voice, Elphaba turned around so her back was to her roommate. "I live here" she remarked, "besides, you know that I am an early riser". She was trying to keep the conversation light, but knew that the times were just as uncomfortable for Galinda as it was for her. "I do apologize, but I really wasn't expecting to find you in such a position" she said quietly, slowly bending down to pick up her overnight bag. The green girl made her way to her own bed, keeping her back to the other bed at all times. Remembering the rash she noticed, Elphaba gently approached the subject. "Are you alright, though, Miss Galinda?" she questioned, "I mean that rash didn't look too healthy". After saying that, she realized that it was the worst possible thing she could have said as it practically assured her roommate that she was looking at her exposed backside. Mentally slapping herself, the girl continued to unpack her night bag, hoping that Galinda wasn't thinking what she was thinking herself.

Having recovered from situation, Galinda had turned her head to watch her roommate, grateful that she was keeping her gaze the opposite direction. "Its Poison Sumac rash" she stated, whine evident in her voice. "I got it from our field trip yesterday when I went to the bathroom behind the tree" she explained, "It never dawned on me then, but the nurse figured out what it was last night". She figured that there was no point trying to hide or deny anything, so she put her discomfort aside and went with the flow.

Elphaba felt sorry for Galinda, although she thought that she should have known better about which plants to get close to, and which ones not to. "Sounds nasty" Elphaba replied honestly, "I assume that you have something for it?"

"The nurse gave me ointment" Galinda admitted, "Material irritates it... hence how you found me this morning..." Admitting that was a little more embarrassing and she hoped that it was never brought up again. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be a little more conservative" Galinda said quietly, turning her head away from her roommates back. She had no idea where to turn the conversation to now, and hoped that she didn't have to.

Feeling a small amount of compassion for her blonde roommate, Elphaba came up with an idea. "Would you like me to stay at the Inn for a few days?" she asked, finally turning around to show Galinda that she was serious. "That way you can have the privacy you require in order to heal" she reasoned.

Galinda was caught off guard with surprise at the generosity of Elphaba. She knew that the green girl wasn't like everyone made her out to be, but she wasn't aware that she could be compassionate to such an extent. The teenager considered the offer for a few moments, although she knew which way she was leaning. She hated being alone overnight, and she felt oddly insecure and unsafe when Elphaba wasn't around. She knew that she had Fiyero around to protect her, but that was of little comfort. Especially considering that he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorms. "That is very kind of you, Miss Elphaba, but unnecessary at the same time" she concluded, "this is your room too and you have the right to stay here. We can work around it". She wasn't sure how she planned on working around the situation, but she was sure that they could.

"If you say so, my sweet" Elphaba shrugged, giving a small smile to Galinda before returning to her unpacking and placing things away. She found it comforting that Galinda actually didn't mind her presence, especially during such a time.

-xo-

Saturday evening set upon the girls and both of them had remained in the room for day. Elphaba tried to pay no mind to Galinda, and Galinda tried her hardest not to complain too much. Of course, both girls had their limits and occasionally there was some banter and accusatory words. Galinda had noticed that Elphaba was all but avoiding her, and Elphaba had noticed that Galinda had increased with her scratching.

-xo-

Saturday night rolled around, and Elphaba headed down to the cafeteria to pick some dinner up for herself and her roommate. She had ordered Galinda to stay in bed all day so she had time to heal, and although the blonde wasn't happy, she complied. Having a tray of fresh sandwiches and cut up fruit, Elphaba entered their room to find Galinda in the same position as when the green girl left, only this time she was scratching immensely. "Stop scratching!" Elphaba warned, remembering the agreement between them only hours before that ensured Elphaba would tell Galinda off every time she was caught scratching.

"But I'm itchy!" Galinda responded with a pout, not ceasing her scratching. Distractedly, Galinda paid no attention to the food, to Elphaba's presence, or to how she looked. She was itchy, and that was the prominent thing at that moment. Not caring about the agreement that took place earlier, the blonde continued to scratch at her inner thighs, occasionally wincing at the pain that was caused from her nails.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle unless she did something. What to do, however, was what had her at a loss. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb lit up in her brain. "Galinda?" she enquired, "have you still got the two pairs of fluffy hand restraints that I saw you unpacking; the ones from your cousin's party?"

Galinda raised an eyebrow sceptically before cottoning on to what the green girl had in mind. "Oh no, Oh no, no" she protested, "You are NOT constraining me to anything!" She was genuinely appalled at what she was sure Elphaba was thinking. There was no possible way that she was going to be constrained to anything. Glaring at her roommate for a moment longer, Galinda then resumed her scratching and complaining about the pain.

Thinking further on what she could do to help Galinda; Elphaba grabbed Galinda's ointment and stalked over to the pink bed. "Put some more of this on to try and settle the itch" she instructed, handing the tube to the distressed girl.

Galinda reluctantly took the tube, waited for Elphaba to turn around, and started applying it to the affected areas. "Ouch" she whined occasionally, noticing that her skin was become rawer by the moment from her nails.

-xo-

Hours later, Galinda had finally drifted off to sleep peacefully. Elphaba was pleased that her roommate was finally resting and not scratching. She had waited for Galinda to fall asleep for quite some time so she could finally tie her hands together. She was determined to stop the girl from scratching, and in turn leave her with some skin and less to whinge about. Carefully, Elphaba rose from her bed where she was reading by the light of her lantern and stalked across to Galinda's dressing table. Sure enough, in the top drawer of the dressing table were two sets of fluffy hand constraints. Elphaba remembered shaking her head when she heard the story of how her roommate had come to acquire such things. With stealthy moves, Elphaba strode towards Galinda's bed, taking a second to admire the occupant. She was lying on her stomach with one arm beside her and the other above her head, and just a sheet covering her. Her hair was tousled, and she had the lightest snore. All in all, she was utterly adorable. _What am I thinking? _

Galinda stirred briefly as she heard the lightest of creaks from the floor. She knew that the squeakiest board was just near her bed, but she was too far gone by sleep to register anything coherently. The blonde was lying innocently, enjoying her dreams, unaware of her roommate sneaking up on her to do the one thing she was protesting against earlier.

Elphaba sneakily snapped a wrist constraint around the wrist above her roommates head, then the other end of that pair to the single bar that was her bed head. The green girl watched Galinda stir gently, but grinned wickedly when she didn't awaken. With gentle moves, Elphaba snapped the other constraint on the free wrist, and the other end to the single bar as well. _Genius!_ Elphaba knew very well that her actions were going to have dire consequences, but she was only trying to help, after all.

-xo-

Galinda awoke with a start. It took her a few moments to work out her situation, but when she did, there was certain mumbling and cursing under her breath.

"Now, now, Miss Galinda" Elphaba chastised from her desk, "that is no such language for a lady of your class".

"And the position you have me in against my will is any better?" the blonde shot back, not at all pleased. She tried to struggle her way out of the hold, but to no avail.

"It's for your own good" Elphaba admitted, turning from her desk to face the blonde. "Just a day or so, and you will be as good as new. I'll tend to you for these few days. Just think; it will be just like having a maid again". She was trying to help her blissful, blonde roommate to see the benefits of the actions, instead of the downside.

There were a few more choice words from Galinda's mouth, but then she gave up. She realized that if she complied, the time might go quicker. And the quicker the time went the sooner she could get out of the embrace and kick her roommates behind. "Whatever" Galinda mumbled, going limp on her bed and not willing to fight at the moment.

There was a self satisfied smirk from Elphaba as she got up from her desk and made her way to her roommate. "So, what would you like for breakfast, my sweet?" she asked innocently, standing mere centimetres from the bed. She revelled in the glare that she received, telling herself that there was only so much compassion that she could emit at any one time.

-xo-

The day passed much like Elphaba had envisioned. She tended to Galinda's every need. Galinda made sure to exhaust the service that Elphaba was offering. The green woman undid the restraints long enough for Galinda to go to the bathroom, and eat her breakfast and lunch. Dinner time came, and Elphaba noticed that Galinda was becoming increasingly itchier, and she concluded that it must have meant that the rash was getting better. She also decided that it was a wise idea to leave the teenager restrained through dinner, and Elphaba would just have to help her eat.

"Are you planning on untying me for dinner?" Galinda questioned, beginning to feel rather hungry. She had gotten used to being restrained for the day, and she had to admit that her skin felt better now that she wasn't scratching all the time.

"No, actually" Elphaba replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She had gotten so used to having conversations with Galinda in her head that she would forget which ones she had actually voiced.

Galinda let out a huff, not sure she was too comfortable with the idea of not being able to feed herself for dinner. She knew, however, that she didn't have much of a choice. Calling for help would only result in other people knowing about her situation, and starving herself was just not an option for Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

-xo-

Elphaba left the dorm room after taking Galinda's dinner order. She hurried down to the cafeteria and got a tray full of food and drinks for herself and her roommate. Hesitantly she had a brief conversation with the Munchkin boy named Boq, but quickly got herself out of that with her sharp tongue and quick wit. The green girl arrived back at the dorm room to find Galinda just where she had left her; _not that she could really go anywhere else._

"About time" Galinda whined, "I am about to fade away to nothing, I am sure of it!" She turned her head to get a better look at Elphaba and see what she had on the tray to eat. She still wasn't sure about being fed, but gathered that things would be less harmful if she just complied and got it over and done with.

Elphaba sat the tray down on Galinda's bed side table and went about sorting its contents. Before long, she had Galinda's bowl of vegetable soup in her hand and she was getting ready to feed the blonde. "Come on, it won't be that bad" she encouraged, trying to make the situation as less awkward as possible.

Finally Galinda opened her mouth and allowed Elphaba to place the spoon of viscous liquid in to her mouth. She did have to admit that it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. If they worked together, she knew that they could get through dinner without any mishaps.

Elphaba continued to feed her roommate gently. She really didn't want to risk any choking or similar incidents. "Are you sure this is alright?" she continuously asked, looking directly in to the glazed over blue eyes that kept scanning her own eyes. She would always get the same response; 'Its fine' accompanied by a reassuring smile.

-xo-

The next day and a half went on much like the previous ones had, and both girls grew a little closer to each other. Finally the rash cleared up and the restraints were removed. Galinda was back to socializing with her overly worried friends whilst Elphaba was back to being the secluded scholar that she was. The incident was barely spoken of between the girls, and that was the way they hoped to keep it for the time being. The care that was given was enough for Elphaba, and having the green girl so close was enough for Galinda for a while.

**-xo-**

**Authors note two: The dedication of this piece is to romcat because of the following details: "****So, When out walking in the woods, Glinda has to sneak away to pee. She unfortunately squats in the wrong place and ends up w[i]th severe poison ivy rash all over her tooshie. She's stuck face down in bed for several days having to lay with her toosh exposed to allow air circulation and no itching. Glinda is too emBARE-assed to let anyone take care of her till Elphie finds out! You could have Elphie tie Glins hands to the bed so she can't itch! :P"** **Check my profile for challenge details **


	6. A not so rare occurrence

**A not-so-rare occurrence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: **

**Author's note: I really don't like this chapter. **

-xo-

"They say it's rude to stare, you know," the green roommate's voice came across as informative yet amused before she continued with a mumble, "not that anyone cares." She barely even had to look up from the obnoxiously thick volume in her hands to see her roommate watching her; she could see her painfully obvious stare out the corner of her eye, not to mention she could feel it. They hadn't spoken of the Poison Sumac incident, and Elphaba had hoped that things would go back to normal. They were close to normal, but there were a few things different about their 'friendship'.

Galinda crashed back down to Shiz unexpectedly. "Rude to s-st-" she began to repeat before matching the words to her current actions; resulting in her cheeks turning a questionable shade of crimson. "Oh, No! I wasn't st- I was, uh..." She had no acceptable excuse for she was in fact staring; but she just couldn't help it. Perhaps it was the compassionate side that she, and probably only she had seen during the unspoken incident, or perhaps it was just because she was seeing the real Elphaba for once. She just wasn't sure.

A grunt of triumph and a smirk was evident from Elphaba; causing Galinda to blush even more. Elphaba took pleasure, if not pride, in making her roommate uncomfortable. She had noticed the staring becoming a regular occurrence, and Oz only knew why. It wasn't as though she'd changed colour, or anything; _although, maybe it had something to do with that washing incident the other week... or the unfortunate Ivy outbreak from the field trip._

Galinda hated being caught staring at her roommate; and she wasn't even sure why she did it. It started a few weeks back with a general glance every so often, and then it became a little more regular and obvious. She used to use a book as a guise; something to hide behind, but now it was as plain as day. No matter how many times she was caught, she always ended up staring again.

Out the corner of her eye, Elphaba could see that Galinda had turned slightly so she wasn't directly facing Elphaba's bed. Feeling slightly self-conscious, the green girl brought her knees up closer to her chest, and placed her book to rest on her knees.

"I really am sorry" Galinda said quietly, looking back to her roommate after her blush had faded slightly.

"I'm sure you are" Elphaba mumbled, not looking up from her book. She was used to hearing, 'I'm sorry' every time she caught the blonde staring, but she never really accepted it to be true. Elphaba was used to being gawked at and teased her whole life, so this was nothing new to her, although the so-called apology was new.

Galinda lowered her head, not sure what to do. She had to figure out the reason behind why she was so interested in watching her roommate. They used to glare at each other, give each other daggers, but this was something different; something new. It startled her a bit, and that wasn't easy to do.

Feeling slightly guilty, a new concept to Elphaba, she raised her eyes from her book to look at her roommate, and then gave her the slightest of smiles. It wasn't one of her beautifully large smiles, but it was genuine. Waiting a moment, she then turned back to her book, hoping to be left alone to continue reading in peace.

Galinda gave a frustrated sigh before getting off her bed and marching to the bathroom. She had no idea what was going on with herself, and all she wanted was to go back to the comfort of her parent's manor and work through everything with her mother. The blonde stood in front of the mirror, giving herself a glance over before staring intently in to her reflection's eyes, which were staring back at her. "What has changed so?" she asked herself, knowing that there was something unidentifiable in her eye that wasn't there at the start of the school year.

Elphaba was a little concerned at her roommate's sudden exit from the room. She knew Galinda liked to make a scene, but usually there were some words enlightening Elphaba to the problem. _She'll come around, I guess._ Not giving her roommate another thought, the green girl went back to her book.

The confused blonde spent the next thirty minutes in the bathroom, just staring at herself and thinking. Once she finally composed herself, she took a deep breath, splashed her face with water, and exited the bathroom with a box of some of her most prized possessions. She gave a sheepish smile to her roommate before settling back down on her bed with a box of different coloured nail polishes. _A distraction if ever I've known one. _

"Are you alright, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked tentatively. She didn't want to push, or be yelled at for not minding her own business, but she did want to show that she was there. _Although, maybe a good argument is just what she needs; a full screaming argument like the good old days. Oh how I miss those days..._

Galinda looked up from her selection of colours to regard the green girl on the other bed. She gave a small nod before going back to her polishes. She wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart; _not that we would have one anyway._

"You shouldn't sulk around like that" Elphaba persisted, "for one, that look doesn't suit you. And two, that position is already filled by me". She was hoping to spark something, to get back to something familiar. It was a bit of a strange way of trying to cheer up Galinda, but it was what they were used to. _But if I make it so she wins the argument... that might help, right?_

Without looking up, the blonde gave a shrug in response. She wasn't particularly paying attention to the words that she was hearing, and just hoped that they could go away, at least for a bit. Scanning her colours once more, she picked up a pale pink container and pushed the box with the rest to the side a bit. She could feel her roommates gaze still upon her, and it was preventing her from being able to concentrate. Every little thing was finding a way to frustrate the blonde, and she hated it.

With Galinda not taking the bait, it was then that the green girl was genuinely worried. Every time Elphaba carelessly dangled bait, Galinda would take it. _This is worse than I thought._ _Maybe it has something to do with that new Winkie Prince that waltzed in to town and insists on dancing through life... of all things._ Elphaba put her book to the side and slowly, as to not startle Galinda, got off her own bed went and perched herself on the end of the ridiculously pink covered one. "Talk to me" she said quietly, "I know we're not the best of friends, or anything, but I am here for you". Although the words sounded foreign, she did mean them. She may be the best with snide and quick witted remarks, but she was also a good listener and could offer up advice or wisdom; _unless it's about boys..._

Not noticing the green girl move from her bed, Galinda startled when she felt the extra weight on her own bed. She looked up whilst listening to the caring words of the person she thought was incapable of any human emotion. She was touched by the offer, but she couldn't talk to her roommate about this, it just wouldn't be right. _Maybe I can talk to her about something else... anything else. _"It's nothing," she smiled lightly, "nothing I cannot work out, anyway". Galinda watched Elphaba for a moment, and when the green girl went to get off the bed, Galinda panicked. "Don't go!" she said a little too pleadingly, "just stay... please. We can talk about anything else, anything but what is bothering me".

Elphaba gave a small smile. The socialite never wanted a conversation with her, and Elphaba felt warm inside at the thought of her wanting one now. "Alright" she nodded, resigning back in to the position she was in on the end of the bed, "what do you want to talk about?" Elphaba didn't mind what they talked about; as long as it was helping the blonde keep her mind off whatever was bothering her. She had a feeling that whatever the blonde would want to talk about would be all about her, and she didn't mind getting to know her a bit better. What came from the blonde, however, surprised her.

"Let's talk about you" Galinda suggested, feeling a little perkier than earlier. She wanted to get to know Elphaba better, and what better way was there than talking about her life. "I mean, I know we're not the best of friends" she admitted, feeling a little guilty, "but I do want to get to know you better". She put her nail polish box on the floor beside her bed, and made herself a little comfier, expecting Elphaba to comply with talking about herself.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she watched the blonde teenager make herself comfortable, like she was expecting to hear a long story or something. "I-uh... what do you want to know?" she questioned hesitantly, stuttering for one of the rare times in her life. She was not expecting Galinda to want to know anything about her, so she had nothing prepared to say.

Galinda thought for a moment. She didn't know what she wanted to know, she just wanted to know things. "Oh, I don't know, Elphie, something about your past? Surely you have some good memories?" she offered, "Or you could tell me what you meant the other week when you mentioned being sent away for testing because of your skin colour and water allergy..." She knew that she was grasping at straws, but it was worth a shot; _wasn't it?_

_Elphie? Elphiiee.. El-phie.. Hmm, where have I heard that before? Oh yeah! That dream that Galinda seems to have frequently..._ "Elphie?" the green girl questioned, "What's an Elphie?" She knew Galinda liked to use her own vocabulary of words, but this was one she hadn't heard before. She also knew she was ignoring the request of the story about her allergy, and she hoped that Galinda would drop it.

"It's your new nickname, silly!" Galinda replied, sounding as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't mind if I call you Elphie, do you?" she questioned tentatively. The blonde's mood was becoming better as time went by, and she was grateful that the green girl was helping with that.

"Well, it's a little perky" Elphaba offered honestly, "but, I guess if you must". She wasn't a fan of nicknames, but that could just be because the only names she had ever been called were, green bean, artichoke, frog, green freak, and anything else that was associated with the colour green. She guessed she could get used to it, especially if it was only her blissful roommate that was calling her it.

Galinda bounced a little, excited at the idea of having her own nickname for Elphaba. "That's splendiferous!" she squealed, although to a lesser extent than usual. "So, tell me about some childhood times" she persisted, partially forgetting about the story that she really wanted to know. The blonde settled back in; leaning against her plethora of cushions, ready to hear about Elphaba's past.

Elphaba thought for a while, trying to think of a memory that she could tell Galinda that wouldn't freak her out or send her fleeing. The green girl's past had been colourful, to say the least, and it wasn't something that she usually had to share. "Well, there are a few pleasant stories that involve my younger brother and me" she finally stated, remembering the rare times that she was allowed to interact with Shell, "but even those are few and far between".

The blonde was excited at the idea of hearing a 'little Elphie' story, even though it wasn't the one that she wanted. It was, however, a story nonetheless. Hearing about someone else's life was a rare circumstance for Galinda, but she was hoping she could get used to it, especially if the stories were those of her intriguing roommate's past. "Sounds great" she prompted in an encouraging manor before adding, "that you have a story to share... not the between part". Not thinking before speaking was a special talent of the blonde's that never failed to make an appearance in every conversation she had.

Having it finally register that she was going to be telling the story, the green girl made herself a little comfier on the end of the ridiculously pink bed. She did have to admit that it was rather comfortable, though. "I cannot guarantee that this will be of any interest or entertainment to you, but it's all I can think of" she warned with an apologetic look. She had no idea how she got from worrying about her irritated roommate, to being on her bed about to share life stories. It felt to the teenager almost like what an actual friendship was supposed to feel like. She wouldn't get her hopes up, though. Thinking over a few memories with Shell, she decided that none were really going to be overly entertaining for the blonde, and she didn't want to let her down. She could tell the story that she knew Galinda wanted to hear, and if she was going to tell her something to scare her off, it should be in the early stages of their 'friendship', _shouldn't it? _

Galinda sat still, looking at Elphaba expectantly. She could see the minor hesitation fall across the green features of the girl sitting across from her, but she remained hopeful that they would share this moment. "You know, Elphie" she said quietly, as to not startle the girl, "if you don't want to tell me a story, you don't have to... I mean, I won't force you to, or anything". She didn't want to push Elphaba away, not whilst she could need her to get through her own personal turmoil.

"It's fine" Elphaba smiled, "I was just thinking. As I said; not a lot of my past deserves repeating. But, I know you want to hear about my skin colour and water allergy testing. I figure, if I am going to scare you away, it may as well be sooner rather than later..." She gave a small smile, hoping to show that she was alright, just being her usual pessimistic self. "Here goes... When I was a baby, we worked out that I had quite the aversion to water due to my screaming the house down whenever water was in close proximity. My father just thought it was my sinful ways and I was just being a difficult child. For weeks he tried to get me near water, but it would always result in me biting him and him storming away. Finally, with the help of Nanny, father managed to immerse me in a small amount of water, trying to bathe me. My skin started to sizzle, so my father let me go and I fell in further. If it weren't for Nanny's quick thinking, I'm not sure I would be here now. Anyway, father remained hopeful that I would grow out of it, splashing me with water every few months to see if anything had changed. To no one's surprise, nothing was different. When I was two years old, he decided that enough was enough and that I was going away for testing. He wanted to know if I was the way I was as punishment for his wrong doings or if there was an explanation". Elphaba chanced a quick look to her blonde roommate, hoping to gage some form of reaction. She wasn't going to continue if it weren't necessary. What she saw, however, was pain, confusion, and a caring gleam in Galinda's eyes. This confused Elphaba, so she looked away, prepared to continue. "I was sent to our local doctor, who performed his own test. Concluding that he couldn't find any explanation, he sent me to the Emerald city where there were higher trained doctors that wanted a chance to work on me. I spent two weeks in the Emerald city being subject to all sorts of tests. I was in contact with water regularly, I had blood taken every second day, and even liquids injected in to my skin. There were also the instances where they cut me open in order to receive tissue to work on". Subconsciously, Elphaba brought her hand to the flat plane of her stomach and rested it there. Although she knew what she was saying, she didn't feel like it was her telling the story. She was feeling a little empty, emotionless.

Galinda could feel tears brimming in her eyes, but she remained quiet. This was Elphaba's story to tell, and she couldn't interject. She had no idea that the world could be as cruel as was being described. Her childhood was perfect, so she assumed that most were. How mistaken she was. Seeing Elphaba's hand move to her stomach, Galinda raised an eyebrow. Putting two and two together, she realized that testing must have been done on her stomach regularly. Because Elphaba remained quiet for a bit, Galinda slowly made her way to the end of her bed towards Elphaba. "Show me" she whispered, placing her hand on top of the green one.

Elphaba moved her hand from her stomach, her eyes full of pain and humiliation whilst looking towards Galinda. With a small breath, she took the bottom of her blouse and gently lifted it up so it stopped just under her breasts. To the side of the flat plane of her stomach resided a dark green patch of skin where the tissue had been damaged severely by water. Running down the middle of the patch was a scar where she had been cut open. Elphaba winced slightly as her roommate gently ran her fingers over the scar. She had never shown anyone the scar before, and wasn't entirely sure why she was showing someone now.

Galinda held back her sobs as she inspected the damage done to the teenager, then toddler, she was now residing with. She just couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that people were subjecting her to water, but they also cut her open to cure their own curiosity. The blonde girl gently pulled the bottom of Elphaba's blouse back down, and then arranged herself so that her head was in Elphaba's lap and she was lying with her feet towards the head of her bed. She was aware that this positioning was in no way customary for their level of friendship, but she didn't mind at the moment.

Feeling a rush of something through her body that she had never felt before, it took a few moments for her to refocus again and continue on with her rather dismal retelling. "I was strapped to a metal table, and after a few days, I gave up trying to protest. I remember there being a glass window where there was constantly people looking through at me. My father told me that people wanted to see if it was true that there was a green child in the Emerald City, and they flocked to confirm it. Even the Wizard himself sent someone to see if it were true, I was told". Elphaba had never planned on telling Galinda as much as she was, but it seemed that once she started, she was unable to cut any details out. She needed to get this story out. She had never told anyone before, and she was getting a small sense of closure by telling someone now.

Galinda was still listening intently. She was overcome with different emotions, but knew that it was not her time to be coddled. Just this one story from her roommate was making the blonde see that her life has never really been hard. She had it all, and it seemed that Elphaba had nothing but pain and humiliation. She tilted her head back a bit and gave Elphaba a small, sympathetic smile before taking one of her hands in both pale pink ones and resting it on her rising and falling chest; her hands enclosing the green one at all times.

Elphaba took a breath, fought back tears, and continued. "The testing went on for two weeks. There was never really a break, and never really any conclusive details. Father wanted me to stay there until something was found, but Nanny denied him and said that I had been through enough, and it was obvious that nothing would be found. I was taken home after that, all bruised and battered, and father wanted nothing to do with me for weeks. He believed that I was there as a curse, as punishment for his wrong doings and he would have nothing to do with the 'devil incarnate'". Realizing just how dismal her story was, the green girl gave a reassuring smile to her blonde roommate, and was just a little surprised that she was actually still there. She had thought for certain that the story would frighten her, and make her think that she was more of a freak than she already thought. She had never thought that the girl would be capable of showing compassion towards her, and she certainly didn't feel deserving of it.

The more Galinda listened to the story, the more she wanted to take the green girl far away from everything and make sure that no one hurt her again. It was eating away at her that although she didn't hurt Elphaba as badly as people had in her past, she had still hurt her with her words during their first few weeks together. When Elphaba remained silent for a while, Galinda finally whispered "I'm sorry". She was apologizing for Elphaba past, for her present, and for her own attitude. She didn't know what else to do except to be there for her, help her, and make her feel like she was worth something. If Galinda wasn't having mixed feelings about the green girl before, she certainly was now.

"It's not your fault, my sweet" Elphaba assured whilst giving a gentle smile to Galinda. She wasn't looking for sympathy, or even understanding. She was just giving the blonde what she wanted... or at least that is what she would tell herself. "Now you have a brief insight in to my past, I feel that we should move on..." the girl suggested, "perhaps to something more enlightening; something about you". If there was one thing that could never fail the pair, it was talking about Galinda.

The blonde didn't much feel like telling of her now seemingly perfect past after hearing about the horrible things that the world was capable of. She was still reeling from Elphaba's story that she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about anything. "Let's just stay like this for a while" she suggested, tightening her grip on the green hand that she held within her own. She wanted the world to disappear for a while, for Elphaba to be in only the presence of her and nothing else. More than anything though, she needed the girl near in order to feel safe from the rest of the world and the nasty things it does.

-xo-

The girls stayed in the position they were in for a good couple of hours. It was only when Galinda started yawning that Elphaba decided it was time for bed. Something had changed within both girls that day, and although neither of them would be able to explain it, they both knew it.

**Author's note 2: ****TheWarrior12; I debated, and debated, but finally decided on posting a water allergy story. I couldn't really think of how it would go, so I just rambled a bit.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favourites! It really does mean a lot! **


	7. With the ending of one Fairytale begins

**With the ending of one Fairytale begins another. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: **

**Author's note: Bonus points if you can understand the heading.**

**Two chapters in one night. How lucky are you? Enjoy!**

"Miss Galinda, are you quite alright?" Elphaba asked sincerely. She had noticed that her usually perky roommate was less effervescent than usual and this worried her slightly.

"Huh? What?" Galinda startled. She was lost in her own thoughts when a familiar voice broke through. The one voice that always managed to break through. "Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you" she finally offered after regaining her bearings.

Unconvinced, but dropping the issue, the green girl gave a nod and a shrug. She reluctantly understood that she and her roommate weren't at the 'share everything' stage of their friendship yet... but it didn't stop her from wanting it though.

Thankful that where was no further inquiring; the less-than-perky blonde went back to her musings. There was something going on with her and she needed to work out what it was before it consumed her... a state that she feared wasn't too far off.

Elphaba watched Galinda for a few more moments before she turned back to the obnoxiously thick tome in her hands. She noticed how lost the small blonde looked amongst the pink and ruffles of her bed. "Hmm" she pondered, not realizing that it was out loud.

Suddenly, Galinda formed a plan. "It has to work!" she stated, forgetting that she was not alone. Not bothering to explain her outburst, Galinda bolted up off of her bed and out the door of their shared dorm room. She was in search of something. Or, more importantly; _someone._

"Uh, alright?" Elphaba mumbled as she heard the door unintentionally slam shut. She had no idea what her roommate was up to, but thought it best to let her go. Not giving it another thought, the green girl returned to the tome in her hand, having nothing else to do but wait for the hopefully perkier blonde to return.

-xo-

Galinda walked frantically around campus visiting all the places that her friends generally hung out. "He has to be around somewhere!" she stated to no one in particular. The blonde socialite rarely had trouble finding Fiyero as he was usually in close proximity to her. Today, however, was his days with the boys as Galinda spent some quiet time 'studying'. Not ready to give up yet, Galinda headed to the one place that he knew all the boys associated with Fiyero frequented; the back of the Ozball field.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she neared the group of boys, "I've been looking for you everywhere, Fiyero dearest". She knew she only spoke like that when she wanted something, and she was aware that others had caught on to that fact as well.

"Oooh" all the boys, minus Fiyero, cooed in unison before one boy added, "Someone's in trouble... or about to get lucky!" All the boys cackled at that whilst Fiyero tried to stifle a chuckle.

Galinda scoffed in disgust at the groups actions. She had no desire to help anyone get lucky... Well, maybe one person if she played her cards right. "Now, if you've quite finished!" She chastised, shooting a no-nonsense glance that made everyone quieten down. "That's what I thought" she smirked, and air of authority surrounding her.

Fiyero gently took his girlfriend's arm and led her a few steps away from the group of boys. "What is it, Galinda?" he interrogated, not pleased that his girlfriend was invading on his 'guy-time'. He kept his eyes trained on hers, prying for the slightest hint of information.

Without so much as a warning, the blonde rose on her toes and kissed the stunned boy with as much passion as she could muster. Trying to sort things out, she ignored the various catcalls coming from their audience. Moments later, Galinda lowered herself gently, a frown donning her face. "It's all wrong" she started mumbling, ""Everything I've known. What I've done. Who I am. Everything". Galinda was lost in her own tumultuous thoughts, oblivious to the surrounding world.

"Uh, Galinda?" Fiyero questioned cautiously, "Are you alright? What's going on?" The Winkie prince was concerned and curious about his girlfriend's sudden misplacement of her mind.

Hearing the male voice only made Galinda frown harder. After a few moments, her face softened and tears glistened in her determined blue eyes. "It meant nothing" she whispered. Seeing Fiyero's puzzled expression, she continued, "The kiss, us, and all of it... it meant nothing... I-I don't love you, Fiyero. I love someone else" she admitted, "I'm in love with another. I am so sorry!" By this time, the tears had escaped and started streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I-I don't understand" Fiyero finally replied. He was shocked, to say the least. He thought they were perfect, but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual. "Who is he?" he asked tentatively after a beat, "Boq? Avaric? Tibbett?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he enquired anyway.

Galinda was a little taken aback. She didn't prepare for any of this, and moreso didn't plan on sharing who she was in love with. "I-uh... what does it matter?" She asked rhetorically, and a little defensively. She knew it mattered to him considerably, and she should have the decency to tell him, but she just couldn't; especially not since she just broke his heart. She wasn't ready to have her feelings publicised just yet.

"I see how it is!" he snapped, "Fine, if that's how you want it, it's over!" He went to turn, but an idea struck him. He never got to have his fun, and the most popular girl in Shiz just humiliated him in front of his friends. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement. He turned back to the blonde who was still standing there. With a smirk on his face, he initiated his plan. "It's alright, bitch. I'm sure I'll have hundreds of girls at my door once they find out that I dumped you!" he taunted, "And once all of Shiz knows that you're impure, they'll ignore your sorry ass!"

"Impure? What are you talking about?" We. Never. Slept. Together" she reminded. She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, she didn't like it. She had noticed that their spectators had been quiet for quite some time, and was curious as to why. Little did she know that they had pre-empted what Fiyero's behaviour was going to be, and were waiting anxiously.

"The innocent social butterfly" Fiyero mocked. "Well, not for long" he added, resolutely. He was going to have her after all, according to himself and the bystanders, anyway. In a swift motion, Fiyero closed in on Galinda and held her hands by her side with his own. He knew that he could easily overpower her, even with all her struggling.

-xo-

Elphaba glanced at the pocket watch that she kept close. She noticed that her roommate had been gone for a good couple of hours and it was nearing sunset. Getting worried, the green girl unfolded herself from her desk chair and grabbed her room key. She was going to find the small blonde and finally find out what was wrong.

Thirty minutes of unsuccessful searching had passed and Elphaba was growing more worried. She had passed most of Galinda's friends and none of them had seen her all day. The worried green girl only had a few more places in mind to check and decided to try the sorcery building first as it was at the far end of the campus. Nearing the building near the Ozball field, Elphaba heard a familiar voice then the apparent noises of a struggle. Hesitating out of fear only for a second, she then quickened her pace in the direction of the distressing noises.

-xo-

"Please! No!" Galinda continued to repeat. The moment Fiyero's hand started making its way under the blondes blue dress, up her thigh, was the moment it registered to her what was going to happen. "Help" she shouted to the group of boys who just sat staring in fear, shock, and disbelief.

"You know you want this. Stop fighting it" Fiyero hissed as the girl tried to escape his grasp. He knew that no one would be game enough to stop him, and no one passed by the field unless there were classes or an Ozball game playing. "I'm just getting what I deserve" he informed the terrified girl in his arms.

The trembling blonde was ready to give up hope. She wasn't getting anywhere by struggling, and it was clear that the boys weren't going to help her. She figured that things would hurt less if she stayed still. Just as she was losing all hope, a familiar voice registered in her mind. A familiar, soothing voice.

-xo-

"I said, LET HER GO!"Elphaba ordered again. Stumbling across her roommate being sexually assaulted by her boyfriend was not something she had imagined during her search for Galinda. The green girl all but marched up to the struggling girl and Fiyero. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded, grabbing the boy by the back of the collar and hurling him backwards.

"This doesn't concern you!" he shot angrily as he stumbled backwards then landed unpleasantly on the ground. Elphaba had more force than he anticipated. Without missing a beat, he was back on his feet and within inches of the tall, gangly, green girl.

Galinda was terrified with the situation. One moment she was about to give in, the next moment Fiyero was on the ground and Elphaba was between her and the male that tried to assault her. "Please" she whimpered, "please just stop". She wanted everything to stop, to go away. "Elphie" she said, barely above a whisper, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Elphaba warned, hating that she felt the need to curse in front of her high-class roommate. She didn't know what had transpired between the couple, but she was going to make sure it didn't happen again. With rage flashing across her eyes, Elphaba gave Fiyero one last large shove and turned to her roommate. "Shh, my sweet. I'm here" she tried to soothe the distraught girl. Gently, the green girl took the small porcelain hands within her own and started to lead her back to their dorm room.

"No" Galinda squeaked, realizing where Elphaba was leading her. She had calmed down, but needed to stay outside. She needed to be convinced that outside was still safe. "The fountain please" she requested, this time leading her roommate. Reaching the fountain, Galinda pulled Elphaba down gently on to one of the surrounding benches, her eyes trained on the fountain, her hands still in the green ones.

Elphaba sat with her calming roommate in silence for several long minutes. She had no intention of pushing the blonde, and wasn't even sure if Galinda would tell her; given that their friendship was still new. She was more than willing to sit hand in hand in silence for as long as it took.

"Thank you" the blonde whispered after ten minutes of silence, "thank you for rescuing me". The ten minutes of silence were spent recapping the event, going over her feelings, and how to thank the girl that saved her. She saw Elphaba about to interject something but shook her head to indicate not to. "I mean it, Elphie" she continued, louder and clearer this time. Looking in to Elphaba's golden brown eyes, Galinda could recognize compassion, care, and sincerity, and this made her calm down considerably.

The green girl just listened, her emotions running haywire. She wanted nothing more than to gather the blonde up in her arms and protect her from the world; but wasn't sure that their relationship was up to that stage yet. "When I heard you, I had to do something" she admitted quietly, looking from the piercing blue eyes to the fountain. "I should have been there to protect you!" she stated resolutely, before standing and walking to the edge of the fountain.

"Hey, hey, hey" Galinda said quietly, standing up and joining her company by the fountain, "it isn't your fault in the slightest! If anything, it's my fault". She shifted uncomfortably on her feet before continuing, "I told him that it was all wrong, all a mistake. That I felt nothing when I kissed him, and... and that I love someone else". She was skirting around the person behind Galinda's breakup, but for a good reason at the moment. "We broke up" she finished with, "Besides; I'm supposed to be the mess here, not you". She gave a light chuckle to appease, although she was just as confused as ever.

Elphaba smiled despite of herself. She knew that Galinda wasn't to blame, and knew that deep down, the blonde knew it too. "Do you want to know what I see?" she asked rhetorically, "Close your eyes and trust me. Trust my voice and my touch". She understood that after Fiyero, Galinda would be hesitant about being touched, but she took the chance. Once Galinda complied, Elphaba stood behind the shorter blonde girl and ran her hands down her arms until they rested on her hands beside her body. "Open your eyes, my sweet" she whispered.

Galinda opened her eyes to see her reflection in the fountain with Elphaba standing behind her. She remained quiet, relinquishing these moments to her roommate. She leant back slightly so her back was against Elphaba's front. "I know what I see" she whispered, "Me as a mess, and you supporting me".

With ease, the green girl deflected Galinda's words quietly. "Now" she whispered, her arms encircling Galinda's waist, "What I see is a beautiful, spectacular, amazing, funny, smart, serious, caring, living person. Someone who gets up day after day and makes it her mission to make others smile. Someone whose smile can light up the dampest of days, and whose eyes sparkle involuntarily. I see a fighter, a survivor, you". With the ending of her speech, she gave a gently, lingering kiss on the blonde's temple.

Galinda was sniffling. Elphaba's admission was very moving, and unexpected. She understood the words, but needed to apply it to herself in order to believe and accept them. "It's now or never" she mumbled, turning to face the green girl. "Elphie" she whispered, looking up directly into the glistening brown eyes staring back at her. "I have to tell you something..." She was unsure as to how to tell her roommate that she was completely in love with her best friend. After a moment to collect her thoughts, she finally admitted quietly, "I'm in love with my best friend". She figured that blunt and straight out was the way to go.

Elphaba was a little taken aback by Galinda's admission, and it showed on her face. "You're in love with Shenshen?" she confirmed. Elphaba wasn't a fan of Shenshen; she was too shallow and self absorbed and no good for the Queen of the socialites. "Well... I'm happy for you" she stated, trying to form a supporting smile, although she was far from feeling it.

The blonde plastered a confused look upon her face. She had no idea what Elphaba was talking about. "What? No," she stated, "I'm not in love with Shenshen". Finally she caught on and gave a chuckle. The confused look on her roommates face now amused her to no end. "Elphie, Elphie, Elphie" she smiled genuinely, before turning serious, "Shenshen isn't my best friend, Elphie. I guess I forgot to mention... you are..." Now the truth was out, the emotional blonde felt more vulnerable than earlier with Fiyero. Scared, she quickly diverted her attention to the beautiful red and orange sun that was ready to disappear for the night.

Taking a second to register what Galinda had admitted, Elphaba was sure that she was dreaming. She had been dreaming, hoping, and anticipating that moment for the longest time, and now it had happened, it felt so surreal. "You mean...?" she asked hesitantly. Seeing the blonde slowly nod her head, a smile grew across the green tinted lips. Not thinking on it any longer, Elphaba placed two long slender fingers under Galinda's petite chin and guided her face back to facing forward. With a genuine smile of utmost affection, Elphaba guided Galinda upwards, bringing their lips together.

Feeling soft green lips against her plump pink ones, Galinda gave in completely. She brought one hand up and placed it on the smooth green cheek in front of her, the other hand snaking its way up to rest on Elphaba's shoulder to support herself. Galinda enjoyed the kiss for what felt like hours, days, or even years, only disengaging from it when air became a necessity. She stood mere inches in front of the green girl, gazing into her eyes as the sun went down around them.

"I love you, too" was all that could be heard around the girls, and that was Elphaba's whisper. Looking in to the blue eyes that she fell in love with, Elphaba could see all the possibilities for the future. She knew that together they would be unlimited, and in love for years to come. The world, and everything in it, finally seemed complete now the green girl finally got something she deserved.


	8. All through the storm

**All through the storm.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.  
**  
**Warning: Just some sappy fluff to appease the romantic in me.**

**Author's note: If you haven't already, be sure to read: ****The Wicked West****by****TheWarrior12****. Completely original and fantastic story. And, whilst you're at it, read anything else written by them too. **  
-xo-

"But, I don't want to leave you" Galinda whined, now hating the fact that their timetables were different. At first, she loved the fact because it meant less time with the strange green girl, but now she despised it. It was Monday, two days after she confessed her love for her roommate and found out that it was returned, and Galinda wasn't ready to be apart from Elphaba just yet.  
"I know you don't, my sweet" Elphaba said gently, "and I don't want to leave you either. The past two days have been amazing, but we still have lives that we have to tend to". She didn't want to leave Galinda either, but knew that she had to be the rational one in the relationship or nothing would happen that should. "Your friends would be wondering where you are. I am sure that they think I have kidnapped you and am holding you against your will" the green girl chuckled, "and we don't want Morrible on our case, do we?"

Galinda considered her girlfriend's words, knowing that there was logic to them. She hated that Elphaba always knew what to say to get the blonde to see sense. "Fine" she grumbled. She had loved the past two days; they didn't do much of anything. They laughed, they cried, they ate, they slept, they snuggled, and most of all they just enjoyed each other's company. Finally giving in to the logical side of the argument, Galinda grabbed her book bag off Elphaba, and placed a hand on the door handle. She gave one last hopeful pout before leaning up and kissing her girlfriend gently. With a gentle frown, she opened the door and headed out.

Elphaba followed closely behind Galinda. She could at least walk the girl to class since they weren't in the same one. She could see Galinda's put still upon her face and it made her heart start to melt. "Do you know how adorable you look with that pout?" she leant down and whispered in to the pale pink ear as they walked. Elphaba saw the slightest hint of crimson creep on to the unblemished cheeks of her love. That was another thing Elphaba loved about Galinda; that compliments from her always made the blonde blush, but she brushed off compliments from everyone else as if they were already public knowledge.  
-xo-

The day went by rather quickly for both girls given that they didn't have class together at all that day, and because of Elphaba's higher year class they couldn't have lunch together. Galinda spend most of her time talking to Misses Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla, and Elphaba spent her time working out equations and ducking off on Master Boq when he would bother her for help with Miss Galinda. She couldn't tell him that her roommate was off the market, so all she could do was divert his attentions elsewhere; most times successfully.

-xo-

"Finally!" Galinda squealed as she heard the dorm room door creak open. She had been waiting ever so patiently for her roommate to finish her last class for the day and come back to entertain her. She leapt up from her position on her bed and bounded over to the green girl that was just shutting the door behind her. Ignoring the book bag slung across Elphaba's body and the arms behind her back, Galinda wrapped her arms around her love and held her in a tight embrace; one a passerby would think meant that they hadn't seen each other in months as opposed to hours.

"Whoa" Elphaba exhaled, having the wind knocked out of her by her rather enthusiastic roommate and lover. She had missed Galinda throughout the day, but you wouldn't find her showing it quite like the blonde firecracker liked to. Finally being able to pull out of the smaller girl's embrace, Elphaba brought her left hand from behind her back around to the front to reveal a single white Gillikin rose. Hearing Galinda's gasp, Elphaba provided an explanation. "I was walking back from my last class and I noticed that the flower cart near the humanities building was closing up. I decided that a flower would be a nice surprise, and when I got there, Mr Ramset explained to me that Gillikin roses were in season and that he had just gotten a fresh supply from his holiday away. They reminded me of your perfume, so I thought you might like one" she explained.

Galinda was too stunned to form a coherent sentence. Sure, she had received flowers many times before, but none of those were a single Gillikin rose, which was her favourite, from the girl she loved most in the world. Finally the blonde found her words after taking the rose from Elphaba and taking in its aromas. "Thank you" she whispered, looking up in to the beautiful brown eyes with tears threatening her own. This was a moment that the socialite was going to remember for years to come, and she loved that idea immensely.

-xo-

The pair went about their evening rituals which included homework, bathing, and getting things ready for the next day. Elphaba had ducked down to the cafeteria to get something for them both for dinner, which was something she had been doing for the past couple of days. Today she got a curious look from one of the cafeteria staff, and she assumed that it was because she had been getting both hers and her roommates food, when the last than anyone knew the girls loathed each other. By the early hours of the night, the girls were snuggled up in their own beds, listening to the wind create its own tune outside their window.

-xo-

Galinda awoke with a start, slightly disoriented. She fell asleep first, which was usual for her. The last thing she remembered was telling Elphaba that she loved her, but the colours of her bedspread just didn't match anything in anyone's wardrobe. A crack of thunder brought the blonde back to reality, in turn causing her to ball up and whimper slightly. Thunderstorms were the one thing that frightened the teenager the most, and they always had. This was Shiz's first one since the start of the school term, and Galinda was terrified because she didn't have her parents there to comfort her for the first time in her seventeen years. Another crack of thunder made her whimper Elphie's name quietly, and tears spring to her eyes. She didn't want to seem childish and wake her roommate, so she was going to try and get through the night by herself.

-xo-

An hour later and Galinda was still awake. Only now she was shivering, whimpering, and crying too. She knew that she wasn't getting back to sleep, but also knew that she wasn't waking her roommate over something so trivial. She feared that Elphaba would laugh at her and call her a baby if she knew, just like everyone else had except her parents. Just as the room lit up because of lightening, Galinda heard Elphaba start to stir and buried herself further down her bed under her covers.

Elphaba yawned and stretched after being awoken by something. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; and thinking back on it, it was the same feeling that she had when she heard Galinda's calls on the Ozball field. This sent Elphaba in to a minor state of panic as she turned over to her other side to check on her blonde roommate. The first things she noticed due to the moonlight were that she couldn't see two tiny feet poking out one end of the bed, and tousled curls out the other. Worrying, the green girl threw off her own covers and stalked the few feet between the two beds. "My sweet?" she whispered, noticing the lump in the middle of the ridiculously pink bed, "My sweet, what's wrong?"

The terrified blonde could hear the quiet squeaks of the floorboard where her roommate's feet were treading, so she wasn't startled when she felt Elphaba's hand touch her through her blankets. She stayed quiet for a moment longer before squirming her way up to the head of her bed enough to poke her face out. "Nothing" she mumbled, trying to give a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Elphie. Go back to sleep". She was just about to disappear back under the blankets when Elphaba's soft voice paralysed her.

"Hey, hey, hey" Elphaba repeated softly, seeing her love's tear stained face in the moonlight. There was no way that she was leaving the girl whilst she was upset. "Talk to me, Glin" she pleaded, kneeling down so she was closer to the girl. When Galinda remained quiet, but closed her eyes, Elphaba inwardly sighed. She knew that there was something wrong, but the blonde didn't want to talk about it. Another clap of thunder sounded and Elphaba noticed that Galinda flinched and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Elphaba was starting to catch on. _She's scared of storms?_ This new realization made Elphaba's heart sink. "Move over" she whispered, straightening up for a moment.

Galinda scooted over closer to the wardrobe side of her bed. She wasn't speaking, so the least she could do was comply with the instructions given to her. 'That's my girl' she heard Elphaba whisper, which made butterflies materialize in her stomach. As soon as her roommate was in the bed properly with the blankets over them both, Galinda snuggled up to the side of her; resting her head on Elphaba's chest and draping her left arm across the naturally green torso. There were a few more sniffles from the girl, then a whimper when the room lit up from more lightening. Rain was pelting against the window, and the wind was still making its own tune however possible.

"Its okai" Elphaba whispered, "I've got you now. You're safe". Elphaba planned on snuggling and whispering to the blonde until she settled down enough to sleep' that is, if she would. "Just calm down and try to sleep. You're safe now, my sweet" she assured. She didn't once think that the girl was childish and being silly. She did, however, hate seeing her love in such a state of distress. Had she of known of this phobia, she would have broken their bed rule and stayed with Galinda to ensure that she felt safe throughout the night.

After a few moments of reassuring words, Galinda finally looked up to the girl that stole her heart. "I'm sorry" she whispered, feeling ashamed of her behaviour and guilty for probably waking the woman up. "I just really don't like storms" she explained, "I never have... and I have never grown out of it. U-usually I have my parents to comfort me". Towards the end of the sentence there was a hiccup and a few sniffles. It was at this point that Galinda noticed she missed her parents more than she had previous nights. She had Elphie now, and she was going to have to adjust, or grow up. "Y-you don't think I am childish?" she asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"It's alright, my sweet, you have me now" Elphaba reiterated, hoping that it was providing some form of comfort. She wrapped her arms around Galinda and held her tightly, assuring the blonde that she was there and wasn't going anywhere. The green girl was a little taken aback by the thought of thinking Galinda as childish because of this, and she didn't hesitate before answering with, "Of course not!" And it was true; there was no way that she would think of this as childish behaviour that should be grown out of immediately. "I'm going to stay in your bed tonight so you can feel safe enough to get some more sleep, my sweet" Elphaba explained.

Galinda took comfort in knowing that the girl she loved didn't think that she was being childish at that point in time. It was another fear of hers, and now it had been extinguished, she felt a little better. That is, until she heard more thunder rumbling close by. With another involuntary whimper, she snuggled closer to Elphaba, sneaking her left leg in between Elphaba's. "B-but it's a school night, Elphie" she reminded, taking a few moments to realize what the girl had said to her. During the first few days of their relationship, on their days off, the girls had set some ground rules. One of them was that they were not to stay in the same bed during school nights because of the distractions that could arise. Galinda reluctantly agreed, but agreed nonetheless.

"I know it is, my sweet" Elphaba smiled lightly, "but I am calling this to be an emergency. To that rule, we will add that emergencies are exceptions, and the emergencies are to be decided by both parties when the need arises". There was no way that she was going to leave Galinda in the state that she was and go back to her own bed to sleep soundly. It just wasn't right, and would never happen. "Just go back to sleep, my sweet, as will I. With this arrangement, we will both get enough sleep to be able to function" she described, hoping that the blonde was seeing the logic.

"Alright, Elphie" the blonde mumbled, already half asleep listening to the soothing voice of her roommate. She felt safer already, and was positive that she was going to go back to sleep and dream about her and her love. "Gnight" she mumbled, pretty much asleep now, "Iloveyou". With that, Galinda was fast asleep and there was the lightest snore coming from her.

Elphaba smiled to herself, falling more in love with the blonde with each moment that passed. "I love you too, my sweet, more than anything". She knew that Galinda was asleep, but she still loved to hear herself say the words that she never thought she would get the chance to say. Elphaba listened to Galinda's light snore for a few minutes, and once she was sure that the girl was fast asleep, Elphaba wasn't far behind her. With an in-love lopsided smile, Elphaba fell asleep with the love of her life safely in her arms.

-xo-

Both girls slept soundly for the rest of the night, with Galinda waking up and not really remembering what had transpired during the night. A few nights later there was another storm, but this time Elphaba was prepared and Galinda got through the night with minimal tears and whimpers. No matter how many storms Galinda needed help through, Elphaba was never going to think of her as childish and wish that she would grow up.

-xo-  
**  
****Author's note two: bobthetree123; it's 12.30am! Told you I would hopefully have one up by 1am. I did this for you, girl! xx**


	9. Ballroom banter part one

**Ballroom banter (part one).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: This is part one, and there is part two to come when I write it.**

**Author's note: If you haven't already, be sure to read stories by Poet_Screaming (aka, my eventual Beta). I cried writing this, for various reasons. As I said, hopeless romantic.  
****  
**-xo-

"Oh Elphie; the dance is on tonight at the Ozdust Ballroom!" Galinda exclaimed, unable to hold in her excitement. Tonight was the night that she was planning on making her relationship with Elphaba publicly known. She loved all the affection that she received in the privacy of their dorm room, but there was only so much that a girl could take. She wanted the whole of Oz to know how happy she was and that her girlfriend wasn't the 'mean green bean' that everyone made her out to be. Hearing a groan of displeasure from her roommate, Galinda rolled her eyes. "You are going with me, right Elphie?" she queried, already knowing her chances. She had to get the girl to go in order for her plan to work... the plan that she had not yet told her girlfriend.

"Of course" Elphaba teased enthusiastically before adding, "when hell freezes over and I turn pink". Hoping to end the conversation there, the green girl went back to her text book and hoped that Galinda would go back to rearranging her wardrobe. The talk of the dance had been floating around campus for a week now, and Elphaba speculated over whether her girlfriend would even ask whether she was going or not. She should have known that dating the socialite of the school would have its moments.

"Elphieee!" Galinda moaned, drawing out the last syllable for added emphasis on her pleading. "Why won't you indulge me just this once, and accompany me?" she tried, hoping to play the 'girlfriend card', although she knew full well that Elphaba indulged her all the time. The blonde knew that she was going to have to pull out the trading skills, or major charm in order to get the most stubborn girl in all of Oz to the dance. "Fine" she mumbled at her girlfriend's resistance, knowing that this was over for now, but not for later.

Elphaba was surprised at her girlfriend's willingness to give up so quickly, but this also made her rather sceptical for something to come later. The green girl watch as Galinda went back to her wardrobe, and after a few moments she went back to the book in her hands. She wasn't going to the dance, and no matter how much her girlfriend begged; her decision was final. The only reason she would be there would be for Galinda, and even then she wouldn't be able to show her affection. It was just a social cultish gathering, waste of time, and an open opportunity for people to start laughing at her. It just wasn't happening.

Galinda spent a while rearranging her wardrobe and her thoughts simultaneously. Once she was done she declared that she didn't have anything to wear to the dance that night and that she was just going to have to go shopping for something. "I'm going out, Elphie" she informed, "I have a dress to buy before tonight".

Elphaba looked up in acknowledgement. Usually she didn't like Galinda going in to town by herself, but it was a Saturday morning so she figured that it would be alright for a few hours. Elphaba really wasn't in the mood for dress shopping anyway. "Alright, my sweet, stay safe" the green girl responded, "I will either be here or in the library when you return". Being in the library when her girlfriends returned from shopping with her friends was not a new concept to the pair.

With one last check that she had everything, Galinda bounced over to Elphaba and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back before you know it" she whispered, before kissing Elphaba's closed eyelids, "and don't study too hard!" With one last loving gaze, the blonde was out the door and ready to start her lonesome journey in to town.

-xo-

Elphaba stayed in the dorm room the whole time that Galinda was gone. She read, studied, cleaned, and even just stared out the window at the passing groups of laughing students. She used to want to join them, but then she grew to despise them instead. Galinda spent her few hours in town without hassle; other than the dresses that were 'so out of season' as she informed one young sales assistant. Eventually she found one that she and everyone else thought looked perfect. After buying her own dress, the devious side of Galinda urged her to continue shopping for something in particular.

-xo-

"Melphie" Galinda mumbled as she stumbled in to the shared dorm room. Her hands were full of bags as well as the few that were dangling from being held in her pearly white teeth. "Mhome" she mumbled again as she kicked the door shut gently. It was clearly visible that she bought more than just the dress she initially went out for.

After watching the teenager struggle for a bit, Elphaba finally got up off of her bed and went to the girl's rescue. "What did you buy?" she accused with a smile, having already been subjected to Galinda's shopping habits before. Elphaba freed Galinda's mouth from the bags and placed them on the pink ruffled bed with the rest of the bags.

"Nothing unnecessary" the blonde assured with a large grin. She knew that most of it wasn't needed, but adding to the collection of clothes and jewellery could never hurt. "Besides, there is even something in here for you" she added. Without even looking at Elphaba, Galinda could tell that her eyebrow was raised and there was a slight curious smirk upon her lips.

"Oh really?" the green girl challenged, having gotten used to the small gifts that the blonde would bring her home from her shopping trips. Elphaba looked from her girlfriend, down to the shopping bags, then back up to her girlfriend. "Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" she questioned. Elphaba was a naturally curios person, although she did like to hide that aspect of herself.

"Well, that all depends" the blonde challenged with a devious smirk, "are you going to take me to the dance like a proper gentlelady?" She saw Elphaba back off a bit with a small sigh and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Elphie" Galinda apologized quietly, deciding on changing tactics, "I just wanted to let the whole world know that I love you more than anything and that you're my girlfriend... I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of you, and I don't want anyone else to think it either..." The teenager decided that it was just best to be open with her girlfriend to save sever consequences later on.

Hearing the hurt in Galinda's voice broke Elphaba's heart. She absolutely hated denying her love anything; especially something that she knew was desperately wanted. "Oh Galinda" she exhaled, pulling Galinda in to a gentle hug. "If it is what you really want, and you're sure, then of course I will take you" she said quietly. She hadn't planned on giving in, but Galinda was just too hard to deny at times.

Galinda immediately brightened up at Elphaba's agreeing to escort her to the dance. She loved getting what she wanted and there was no denying it, although she did feel guilty for pushing the issue. "Thank you, Elphie" she whispered, squeezing Elphaba just a little tighter to show her appreciation. Finally she was going to let the world know about them, and in turn hoped to end the number of dates that she got asked to on a regular basis. "Now, we need to start getting ready!" she exclaimed, realizing that it was already mid afternoon, and they only had four hours to get ready as it was.

All Elphaba could do was roll her eyes at her girlfriend. _Oh how I love her._ "We still have all afternoon" she pointed out, letting Galinda squirm out of her embrace. She saw the appalled look on the beautiful features of the blonde, and rethought her approach. "Which means that we better get to work, of course!" she added cynically. "So, what did you get for me?" she questioned again, hoping to find out this time. She noticed a very large smile spread across her love's face, and she was slightly unnerved.

Galinda dug through her bags until she found one from a certain shop. Buzzing completely, Galinda picked the bag up and held it tightly to her chest. She was smiling so widely that she resembled a Cheshire Cat. "Well, after I bought my dress, I still had time to spare... So I went jewellery shopping. Then after that... I went dress shopping again, but this time... for you" she explained carefully, waiting for the response of disapproval.

"You w-what?" Elphaba stammered. Usually she was used to flowers, jewellery, or books, but never did she expect a dress to be bought for her. She carefully took the bag from Galinda and paused before opening it. Upon opening it, she saw black material inside, but also bits of red, blue, purple, yellow, and silver. Elphaba placed a hand inside the bag and pulled out the dress, placing the now empty bag on the bed. "Galinda" she exhaled as the dress unfolded down to the floor. It reached the floor and had long sleeves. Weaves of blue, red, purple, yellow, and silver material could be found throughout the tight bodice and skirt piece.

"Do you like it?" Galinda asked excitedly. She had been watching Elphaba's reactions, hoping to gage some form of response. Although the dress was something that Galinda would never be caught dead in, and usually wouldn't approve of, she knew that is was perfectly Elphaba. She caught Elphaba nod her head slowly, still examining the dress, and smiled to herself. "I thought it was perfectly you" she said quietly, "and it even matches my dress".

-xo-

After Elphaba got over the shock of the dress, she was told to stay and get dressed and Galinda went in to the bathroom to put on her new dress. Elphaba had just zipped up the side and pulled some of her hair over her shoulders when she heard the bathroom door creak open. Galinda had put her dress and makeup on, and was ready to present herself to her love, and to see her love in her new dress.

-xo-

"Wow..." mixed with raised heartbeats was all that could be heard for a few moments as Galinda exited the bathroom and stood a few metres in front of Elphaba. Both girls looked exquisite according to the other. Galinda was dressed in a calf-length light purple dress that hugged her body tightly, but ruffled out from the hips down. It was strapless, and had the lightest hint of glitter through the bodice. Elphaba's dress hugged her body tightly, and flared out a little from the hips down to the ground. She had her dress boots on with it, and Galinda had a pair of dark purple heels to go with hers. Elphaba left her hair down with just the side bits pulled back to the back of her head, and Galinda had placed her curls up with just a few dangling down at her neck and framing her face.

-xo-

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Elphaba asked Galinda as they stood out of sight not far from the entrance to the Ozdust Ballroom. She could tell that Galinda was a little nervous, but kept quiet on the walk to the Ballroom. She figured that she would just let Galinda take the reins and follow step.

"Mhm" Galinda squeaked, unable to form words. She was about to tell all her friends and peers that she had been dating her roommate, another woman, for weeks. Her friendships, reputation, and possibly her future were on the line at the moment. Galinda gave Elphaba's hand a small squeeze accompanied with a small smile, and pulled her towards the entrance.

Elphaba trusted in what her girlfriend had in mind, so she happily walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the ballroom with Galinda. She had her doubts about the night, not only because she didn't like crowds, but because she knew that Galinda's reputation was on the line. Everything she knew was possibly about to change.

-xo-

The awkward, outcasted green girl, and the beautiful, blonde socialite made their way hand in hand towards the double door entrance. With her left hand on the left door, and Galinda's right hand on the right door, the girls pushed the double doors open together. They got to the top of the staircase that they were to descend when they started noticing that everyone was staring at their hands. It wasn't unusual for Galinda to be holding hands with her friends, but to be holding hands with the 'green bean' was unheard off and frowned upon.

-xo-

"Miss Galinda, what are you doing?" Miss Shenshen whispered in to Galinda's ear as she came up behind the girls at the top of the stairs. "Let go of that hand immediately!" she demanded.

Galinda just shook her head and turned to address the room as a whole since they were all staring at the two girls. "Fellow Ozians" she began, feeling the nerves building in her lower stomach, "I have a pronouncement to make. Elphaba and I are in fact... a couple". She winced a little at the gasps that she could here. She thought she had fully prepared herself for this, but apparently not.

"Is this some sick joke?" Miss Shenshen finally asked, breaking the silence in the whole ballroom. She was positive that this was just a joke, or something to humiliate the green girl with.

-xo-

Galinda was determined to have a good night, and she wanted Elphaba to as well. Waiting a few more moments, the blonde could take it no more and dragged the quiet green girl behind her. Elphaba gave off a smug look to all of Galinda's possible suitors, loving the fact that she had the most popular girl in school, and they wouldn't. With the whole ballroom still watching them, Elphaba led Galinda on to the middle of the dance floor and bowed to her signalling the start of a dance. After Galinda curtseyed, slow waltz music started to play and the pair started to dance.

-xo-

Elphaba had left Galinda inside the ballroom to talk to her friends, and had headed outside for some fresh air. Outside in the courtyard she was met with the Munchkin boy, Boq, that she just couldn't seem to shake. "Master Boq" she greeted with a nod of her head. Acknowledging him was all that she wanted to do, but had a feeling that it would take longer.

-xo-

Galinda was inside getting herself a glass of punch when she was approached by Misses Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla. It was a little unnerving, but Galinda was used to them doing whatever she said, so she was slightly confident.

"What are you doing with 'that?'" Pfannee asked bluntly.

"Miss Elphaba is my girlfriend, thank you" Galinda defended, "and it is none of your business".

"But she is green, and female, and... and just wrong!" Shenshen blurted, gaining nods from her two friends, "what about your future? Marriage, children, wealth, reputation?"

Galinda had had enough of hearing all the negativity about the girl she loved. She was about to turn around to leave when she felt a strong hand on her forearm. _What the?_

Fiyero had been hiding in the shadows just taking in the commotion and waiting for his turn to join in. It seemed like the perfect time since the green girl was nowhere in sight.

"Fiyero" Galinda breathed. Every time she had seen him after their incident she had Elphaba with her. Now she was alone, and petrified. The three misses had stepped back to allow Fiyero in, and were now watching silently. Galinda tried to pull her arm back and leave, but her ex-boyfriend was just too strong. "Please" she pleaded quietly.

Fiyero just shook his head. "Where is your green protector now?" he questioned sardonically. He had plans to get the girl back, and now he knew just how much Elphaba meant to her, he had just what he needed. With a large sly grin, Fiyero leant in close to Galinda's ear and started whispering something that only she could hear.

"No" Galinda squeaked, her eyes widening significantly. "I can't" she pleaded, but knew that it was a lost cause. Taking a large gulp of air, Galinda nodded ever so slightly. Fighting back tears, Galinda put on her brave face and marched up the stairs and out of the ballroom.

-xo-

Elphaba hadn't moved from her spot in the courtyard. Boq had been rambling on about something, and Elphaba just wasn't listening. She wanted to get back inside to see if her girlfriend was alright. She had the signature bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and was becoming increasingly more worried as the feeling got stronger. Before long, she noticed everyone piling out of the building with a certain blonde ahead of them all.

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed which broke her heart to say. "I must inform you that you and I are over. I don't love you, and it was all just one big joke. I couldn't love you; you're a woman, you're green, and you're a Munchkinlander! I love Fiyero, and we are to be married soon enough. My reputation and my future mean more to me than you ever could". Although she looked confident, her eyes could be seen breaking in her eyes. However, she had to do what she had to.

Elphaba had stood up after being addressed formally, and she was now regretting that plan. She felt as if a knife, or several, had been shoved in to her heart, her stomach, and everywhere, and was being twisted rapidly. She couldn't form words as her whole world came crumbling down around her, and in front of everyone else. This was the moment that she was scared of from the start, but then she truly believed that it wouldn't happen. How wrong she was.  
Most of the population of Shiz had gathered around the two girls and they were all having mixed responses. Neither Elphaba or Galinda could hear them, however, as all they could focus on was each other and the pain between them.

"Good night, Miss Elphaba" Galinda shot before leaving the courtyard briskly. She had done what she needed to, and now she had to get out of there before she did something that she would regret.

Fiyero as well as the three misses followed Galinda, and the rest of the students when back to the ballroom. Their excitement for the night had happened and they were sure to hear more about it the next morning.

Elphaba was left a mess on the ground of the courtyard. She hadn't been seen crying in front of many people in her life, but at that moment, she was a complete mess. She had fallen to her knees, and now her head rested in her hands as the tears streamed. _Pain from tears be damned!_ Her worst nightmare had come true, and she didn't know how to cope. Her world had been destroyed, and she wasn't sure she could rebuild it.

-xo-

**Authors note two:** **Hmm, wonder what Fiyero said to our seemingly happy Galinda? **


	10. Ballroom banter part two

**Ballroom banter (part two).** **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

Warning: This chapter is a bit choppy as I didn't know where to go with it. Feel free to hunt me down with fire torches and pitch forks. Or, to save on time and money, just review and tell me your thoughts. One person's thoughts are another person's fire. **  
****Author's note: If you haven't already, be sure to read stories by bobthetree123. This woman is amazing.** **I cannot say that I am particularly happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it written because it was killing me wondering what was going to happen! **

-xo-

_Elphaba was left a mess on the ground of the courtyard. She hadn't been seen crying in front of many people in her life, but at that moment, she was a complete mess. She had fallen to her knees, and now her head rested in her hands as the tears streamed. Pain from tears be damned! Her worst nightmare had come true, and she didn't know how to cope. Her world had been destroyed, and she wasn't sure she could rebuild it._

-xo-

Galinda could feel the tears streaming down her face as she pushed through the night towards her dorm room. She wasn't expecting Elphaba back there any time soon, and was torn about what to think of that. She wasn't sure she would be able to face the girl after what she had just done to her. She had humiliated her, broken her trust, hurt her, and broken her promise to her. She promised to love her forever, and that their relationship wasn't based on a hoax. Technically she didn't break either promise, but Elphaba had to see it as if she did. She made it to the dorm room, and although she could hear the footsteps behind her, she didn't turn around. Reaching the door, she realized that she had the only key to the door that they took out that night, so even if Elphaba wanted to get in, she couldn't. Without hesitation, Galinda opened the door, slipped in, then slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. She didn't want to see anyone, and least of all the person that just singlehandedly ruined two people's lives.

-xo-

"Miss Elphaba?" Boq prodded gently from a safe distance. He had stayed with the green girl because he had taken quite a liking to her, and disliked Fiyero so wasn't going to follow him following Galinda. Although he was a little shocked to hear about the relationship between the two girls, as was the taught response in Munchkinland, he was actually happy for them. He could tell that over the past few weeks both of the girls had seemed happier than ever before. Even when they entered the ballroom they were radiating happiness. "Please, Miss Elphaba" he tried again, not sure what else to do. Elphaba could hear her name being said faintly, but other than that, everything was a blur. She wasn't sure what was real, and what felt to be hell. All sense of rationality had deserted the girl as she saw the love of her life stalk off with the Prince that assaulted her not long ago. She was positive that her world was crumbling around her, and she was forced to watch it as punishment for her sinful skin and wicked ways. "Galinda" she whispered, lifting her head in hopes of the woman being in eyesight, but to no avail.

Boq stayed a safe distance away, just watching for any change in behaviour. He had known the green girl many years beforehand, but she was completely different now and he didn't know the appropriate way to handle her. Not to mention that she was the Heir Apparent and he didn't want to risk being thrown in the dungeons or something similar. "Please, Elphaba" he tried once more, dropping the honorific to seem more personal. Getting no response, he decided that the girl just needed to be left alone, and he was going to grant her that. "I'm sorry" he exhaled, giving one last sympathetic look before scurrying off towards the ballroom.

-xo-

"Galinda, let us in!" Fiyero yelled yet again, pounding on the door for the fifth time. He needed to see the blonde; he needed to feel the blonde. Galinda had done her part of his plan, now he wanted to do his part in the plan. "If you don't open the door, I will break it down!" he threatened. He was not being quiet in the slightest, so had gained quite the audience. Suddenly he heard his name and swung around.

"Master Fiyero! What in Oz do you think you are doing in the girl's dormitory?" Madame Morrible asked in an irritated tone as she hobbled her way down the corridor. She had been informed of the commotion and had to come see what was going on. Seeing Fiyero in the girls dormitory was the first strike, pounding on the door of Miss Galinda was the second strike, and yelling was the third and final strike. She would not stand for this behaviour; especially when it was directed at Lord and Lady Upland's only daughter.

"I was seeing if Miss Galinda was alright after some horrible words exchanged between her and her roommate sent the young Miss off in a hurry" he lied, "honestly, I was just seeing if she was unharmed". He knew that he would be in serious trouble if he didn't have a good enough reason for being in the girls dormitory, but was pretty confident that he could get his way out of anything the headmistress would throw at him.

Madame Morrible raised her eyebrows sceptically. By the sounds of the pounding and shouting, it didn't seem like a very likely story. She did despise Elphaba, it was true, but she also wasn't Fiyero's biggest fan either. She had learnt that he was sly and could lie his was out of anything, and she was almost certain that he was lying now. "I am sorry, Master Fiyero, but you're just going to have to come with me. I am sure that Misses Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla can look after Miss Galinda, and I will come back to her later" she ordered, shooting a glance to the three Misses that were standing close by.

Fiyero looked from the headmistress, to Galinda's door, then back to the headmistress. He knew that he was trying her patience, so with a sigh, he abandoned his pounding on the door and followed her. _I guess it isn't wise to be getting myself expelled at this moment._ The Winkie Prince followed Madame Morrible out of the girl's dormitory and to her office, preparing himself for what was to come and preparing to get himself out of whatever it was.

-xo-

Hearing the banging on the door finally subside, Galinda let out a sigh. She had made her way to her true love's bed and was now sobbing quietly in to the pillow. She had done what Fiyero had said, and now the words of her friends was started to get to her. She was crumbling under the pressure of society, and she just didn't believe that she was strong enough to fight that. _What's the point now, anyway?_ Galinda could hear hushed whispers outside the door and knew that it was her three friends. Hesitantly, she got up and opened the door for them. She assumed that Fiyero had gone, so believed that opening the door now was a safe option.

The three misses piled in to the room and quietly sat down on Galinda's bed as they watched the worn out blonde retreat back to the drab brown bed. They were surprised to see Galinda on Elphaba's bed, but put it down to temporary confusion on the blonde's behalf.

"Are you alright, Galinda?" Milla asked quietly, although she already knew the answer. She could see the pain in her friends eyes, but was not about to go against her other two friends and side with something that was seen as wrong in the eyes of society. She just couldn't, no matter how much she felt for Galinda.

Galinda just glared at her friends. She was not in the mood to answer their ridiculous questions. It was partly their fault that she was in the situation that she was. If they had of supported her from the moment she told them, then maybe she would have had the strength to stand up to Fiyero and say no. Maybe she would have been able to walk off and tell Elphaba what had happened. Instead, she let the social butterfly within herself win, and conform to the thoughts of others.

"What were you thinking?" Shenshen asked, "I mean, thinking you're in love with that green woman. Did you stop to think just once about your reputation in all this? What would your parents have thought had they found out? What about the future that they had planned out for you; the husband, the wealth, the children? Everything you had always dreamed of". She was completely against Galinda loving another woman, especially 'that' woman, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it either.

The distraught blonde had stopped her tears by this point. Now she was too angry to cry. She was angry, frustrated, disgusted, defeated, ashamed, and so many other things that she could decipher. All along Elphaba had been telling her that the three girls Galinda claimed were her friends were just shallow excuses for friends, and for just as long Galinda had been telling the girl that she was wrong. Now, here she was with those three girls with her and having just hurt Elphaba, wasn't expecting to ever be able to talk to her again.

-xo-

Finally realizing that she was alone, Elphaba lifted her head to see that it was rather dark and no one was in sight. She could hear the music from inside the ballroom, but that was about all. Gently, she lifted herself from the ground. She was cold and lonely and had no idea where she was to go or what she was to do. Galinda wanted nothing to do with her, and she loved her enough to let her have that wish. Sadly, the green girl made her way towards the front gates of the school, planning on just walking until she could walk no more. She knew some Animals in town, but really didn't want to disturb them at the hour of the night that it was. She was going to face this alone, just like she should. She was destined to be alone in every sense of the word. _How could I have been so stupid?_ With her arms crossed across her torso so she was hugging herself, Elphaba strolled down the street kicking a rock with her as she went.

-xo-

"Get out!" Galinda yelled at the three other occupants of her dorm room. She couldn't stand having them in there any longer if all they were going to do was tell her that she made the right decision in leaving Elphaba and that in a week no one would remember that unfortunate night. Galinda was going to remember that night, and so was the girl that she hurt. All Galinda wanted to do was go out and find the love of her life and tell her that it was all a mistake and that she did love her with all that she was. But she was second guessing herself. Did she really love Elphaba? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life defying society and watching her reputation diminish before her? She had a bright future full of a husband, of wealth, and a family. None of which she could have if she stayed with the green girl.

The three Misses looked at Galinda for a few moments before realizing that she was serious. Without another word, they scrambled to their feet and out the door. It had been a long night and they just assumed that the blonde needed some space to clear her head and work out a way to clear up the whole mess.

With the three girls gone, Galinda got up off of the bed and stormed over to the door, opening and slamming the door shut for added emphasis on her frustration. With the whole world on the other side of the door, Galinda locked it again, turned around, then slid down it. Tears had started rolling down her cheeks again, but she just couldn't actually cry anymore. Instead, she just sat there and let the tears roll down her cheeks and land on her chest. _What have I done?_ Her whole world was starting to become a blur and she wasn't sure what was real and what fiction was anymore.

-xo-

Four hours had passed with Elphaba walking aimlessly around the streets, and Galinda's tears flowing freely as she sat with her back against their dorm room door. Neither girl was feeling like they were in reality anymore, just as neither girl thought that life was really worth living anymore. There were occasional knocks on the dorm room door that Galinda ignored, and there were the occasional drunken whistles from homeless people on the street that Elphaba ignored.

-xo-

"Miss Thropp?" a voice called from the doorway of a small house.

Elphaba whirled around to see a small Lion Cub standing in the doorway of a small house, with a larger Lion standing just behind. It took a few moments due to her dazed state, but she finally worked out who was speaking to her. It was the family of Lions that she had encountered in Munchkinland when she was younger, before they moved to Shiz, and they had kept in contact occasionally. Suddenly Elphaba felt another wave of sadness cover her. She remembered taking Galinda to their house one time, and how excited the blonde was to be meeting some Animals up close. "Hey there" the green girl tried to smile, backing up a few steps so she was at the gate leading in to the front yard, "shouldn't you be in bed, little one?"

The small Lion Cub beamed as Elphaba spoke to him. He loved Elphaba the moment they came across each other, and looked forward to seeing her every chance he got. "I should, but someone walking past my window for the third time kicking a rock woke me up. I came to see what was going on, and saw you walking past" he explained, "and then momma got up because I was up". He looked behind him at his momma, as if he was looking for verification or something.

Despite herself, Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the Cub. "I'm sorry about that, Kirik" Elphaba apologized, hugging herself tighter. _I really can't do anything right, can I?_ She watched as momma Lion patted Kirik on the head, and gently moved him out of the way. From what Elphaba had learned, they were a picture perfect family. Now if only they had the rights that the rest of Oz had, then things really would have been perfect for them.

"Elphaba, dearest, why don't you come inside? It's late and cold" momma suggested, seeing the pain and worry in the green girls features which were highlighted by the moonlight. She could see the girl hesitate, so added, "Please, I insist". She had known Elphaba for a while, and knew when something wasn't right with her. Right now, 'wasn't right' was emanating off of her in waves.

It took the green girl a few moments, but finally she just nodded and entered through the front gate. She gathered that it was a better idea than any plan that she had at that point... which was actually non-existent. "Thank you" she said quietly, keeping her head down low as she neared the two Lions. The world was starting to materialize around Elphaba once again, and everything was starting to hit her. Galinda had left her, hurt her and broke her, and now she was wandering around aimlessly. Well, she was until she obviously stumbled past a house that she knew well.  
-xo-  
Galinda had managed to crawl herself back over to her roommates bed and fall lifelessly on to it. Within moments, she was asleep and still fully clothed. It didn't take long for the blonde to start stirring and murmuring in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare.  
_  
__"Where is your green protector now?"_

Galinda struggled in her sleep, as if trying to get away from something, or someone.

_"Now, listen here, bitch. I want you back, and now you have something to lose; I am going to make sure it happens as payment for dumping me. Here is what you're going to do; you're going to tell that __artichoke that you don't_ _love her, that you love me, and that she will never mean anything to you. Then, you are going to comply with anything else I want afterwards. Now, if you don't, here is what is going to happen; I am going to make your life, and 'it's' life hell. I will make sure that all of Oz knows of you two and that they're ashamed of you. I will make sure that Elphaba is disgraced by her family by having her innocence taken and never becomes the Eminent Thropp. I will get her kicked out of school, and make sure she can never attend another school in all of Oz. Is this really what you want, Galinda?"_

By now, the blonde was thrashing all over the place still in her sleep.

_"No... I can't"._

Then everything went blank and Galinda calmed down. She was now still on Elphaba's bed, lost in a dreamless sleep. Recounting the moment that her whole life crumbled around her because she gave in without a fight was the last straw for the blonde, and now she just needed to block everything out for a while.  
-xo-  
Elphaba was given some food and a warm bed for the night. No questions were asked, and for that the green girl was grateful. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to answer anything coherently. Not until morning, at least. Galinda slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night, occasionally tossing and turning and whimpering Elphaba's name. They hadn't been apart for the night since the morning Elphaba went back to the dorm and found that Galinda had developed a rash from the Poison Sumac.

-xo-

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, you're up" Momma Lion said, seeing the green girl walk down the hallway, "come, take a seat by me, my dear". She was now going to work out what was going on with the girl, because it was just too obvious that something wasn't right. She knew that Elphaba barely let anything get to her, so this must have been something huge.

Elphaba complied, slumping down in the chair that was next to the Lion. "Sorry, and thank you for last night" she murmured, not in the mood to talk to anyone, letalone hear her own voice. "I wasn't sure where I was going" she admitted, looking down to her feet which were brought up on to the chair so her legs were against her chest.

"Tell me what has gotten you so beat" Momma suggested, placing a paw gently on Elphaba's slumped shoulder.

"It doesn't matter" she lied, before mumbling, "nothing matters anymore". She wasn't used to caring this much about another person, so it was positively draining for the girl. Elphaba chanced a glance towards the Lion, and realized that she wasn't going anywhere until she really talked. Momma lion was one of the few people, well, Animals that Elphaba fully trusted. With a sigh, she continued. "Last night, the person that means the world to me told me that they didn't love me and that it was all a lie..." she said quietly, "I thought she loved me".

Momma Lion's ears pricked up at the mention of someone meaning the world to the Heir Apparent. She recalled Nessarose and Shell meaning a lot to her, but it was clear that this wasn't her younger siblings that she was talking about. "Did she give you a reason, or explanation as to why she told you she loved you?" she asked carefully.

Elphaba was a little surprised that Momma Lion didn't enquire in to the girl part of the equation, but overall she was grateful. All she could do was shake her head. Galinda may have said something that resembled an excuse, but she couldn't remember clearly. The night before was still a bit of a haze for the hurt green girl.

Silence fell over the pair for a while whilst Momma Lion was thinking about what she could do to help. She was eternally grateful for the help that her family had received from the green girl all those years ago, and now it was her turn to help. "Do you want her back even though she has hurt you? Are you willing to fight till the ends of the earth to have her? Or are you going to love her enough to let her go?" she asked in succession, hoping that Elphaba would answer her truthfully.

The green girl was a little startled at the rapid firing of questions, but it did get her thinking. "I don't know if I could take her back if the situation arose. She hurt me, and what's to say that she wouldn't again? I would fight till the end of the earth if I knew that she really loved me, but if what she said was true, then I guess I am just going to have to love her enough to let her go... But, how do I decide whether to fight for her or love her enough to let her go? Either way I love her so much..." Elphaba answered just as quickly as the questions were given to her. She was at a loss with what to do. She wanted the blonde that she was so in love with, but at the same time she wanted to respect the girl's wishes and give her the space that she desired.

-xo-

Galinda woke up feeling exhausted and angry. She had hoped that everything that happened was a dream, but she still felt full of guilt when she awoke. _Oh Elphie... I am so sorry!_ Before she could start weeping in to Elphaba's pillow again, Galinda struggled but succeeded in arising and getting to her feet. Before she could come up with some resemblance of a plan, there was a knock on the door. It was too early to be her three 'friends', and it was too quiet to be Fiyero. With a moan of displeasure, she headed to the door and opened it. To her surprise, she came face to face with Boq.

"Goodmorning, Miss Galinda" Boq smiled shyly, holding out a cup of tea for the girl. He was looking nervously down the halls since he had heard about what happened to Fiyero only the night before. After seeing how broken Elphaba was after the incident, Boq wanted to try and do something to help, so when he left the green girl he got to coming up with a plan to get the girls back together. He loved Galinda, it was true, but he had seen how happy she was with Elphaba. Unless what she said was true and it was all a lie, and she was only pretending that she was happy.

"Come in" Galinda said dryly, taking the cup of tea from the boy. She had heard everyone else's opinion, so she thought that she may as well hear the Munchkin boy's thoughts too. She pointed towards her own bed and watched as Boq followed her unspoke orders. With a sigh, she headed back towards Elphaba's bed; a gesture that didn't go unnoticed.

Seeing Galinda retreat to Elphaba's bed was what Boq needed to be sure that the girls were in love, and that Galinda was feeling guilty and unsettled about what happened the night before on her behalf. The 'why', however, still baffled him. "How are you this morning?" he broached carefully, not wanting to push his boundaries anymore than he already planned to.

Galinda glared at him for a moment, wishing that he would just get on with what he really wanted to say. "I've had better days" she admitted, hoping that if she answered him somewhat, he would hurry up. "Now, what is it exactly that you want, Master Boq? Did Fiyero send you here? Are you here to give me a piece of your mind just like everyone else?" she interrogated, her patience running thin.

Boq had to blink a few times in order to wake up to what was happening. Galinda was interrogating him, and he was slightly intimidated. "Fiyero has nothing to do with me being here" he assured, finding it a little suspicious that she expected Fiyero's involvement. "But, technically I am here to give you a piece of my mind... but it isn't what you think" he admitted, feeling the need to flee arising from within. He could see that the blonde was becoming impatient, so instead of waiting for a reply, he continued. "I've seen you with Miss Elphaba over the past few weeks, and it has been the happiest that I have seen you. Although to the world you were presenting as friends, I could tell that there was something else there. You love her, Miss Galinda, why throw that away?" he explained, "you... you didn't want to, did you?"

Listening to Boq's words, Galinda held it together until he asked the last question. She thought that she was stuck being the only one knowing that Fiyero was blackmailing her, but apparently she wasn't. She was unaware of just how much this boy knew, however. With tears streaming down her face and Elphaba's pillow clenched to her chest, all Galinda could do was shake her head. She had no idea what to do anymore. She loved Elphaba more than anything, she was sure of it, but she couldn't allow Fiyero to ruin the girl's life. She vowed to protect her no matter the cost, but in trying to do that, she hurt her. "I-I can't" she hiccupped, "I can't talk a-about it". She wanted desperately to tell Boq everything, to tell someone everything, but she was afraid. She was afraid of Fiyero, of what he would do to her, and mostly of what he would do to her Elphie.

Boq sighed with disappointment, but he wasn't giving up so easily. He wanted the blonde to be happy, and if it wasn't with him, he was going to make sure that it was with the person she wanted to be with. "Miss Galinda" he said quietly, "Talk to me. I want to help you, and help Elphaba. Speaking of Elphaba, have you seen her since... since last night?" He had just remembered that she was spotted heading off of campus last night, and hadn't been seen since.

Hearing if she had seen Elphaba made Galinda lift her head and consider the small boy for a moment. "No I haven't" she finally replied, "she never came home". Worry suddenly etched itself all over the blonde's perfect features. "Where could she be? What if she was hurt? What if she did something rash?" Galinda started shooting off, before collecting herself and adding, "Not that I care..." She needed to keep up the appearance that she wanted nothing to do with her green roommate if she was to comply with Fiyero's terms.

"You're not fooling me" Boq assured, giving a small smile. He squirmed a little on the bed before settling down again. He still couldn't believe that he was in Miss Galinda's room, on her bed... although; it was on different terms than he had dreamt about night after night. "You love her, Miss Galinda. Please just stop fooling yourself because you're not fooling anyone else..." All the Munchkin boy had was the power of his words, and he hoped to the Unnamed God that words were enough.

Galinda tried to keep up the appearance that she hoped she was giving, but her resolve was quickly fading. Before she met Elphaba she was able to keep up appearances in order to fit in to society and remain popular. Now, however, she learnt that if people didn't like her for who she was, they weren't worth it. It was because of Elphaba that she was having trouble trying to appear as something she wasn't. "Boq..." she whispered, keeping her head in her hands, "If I tell you, I'm afraid that something will happen. Something out of my control". She was getting closer to admitting what was going on, but she felt that if she said it straight out, that something would happen before she had the chance to fix it.

"Please, Miss Galinda, you have to let me help you" he pushed, "you have to tell me what is going on". He was getting desperate now, and was considering getting down on his hands and knees to beg the teenager to let him in. It wouldn't be far off before he started thinking that it was easier talking to Elphaba, even though she refused to acknowledge his existence.

The blonde looked up from her hands to the boy sitting on her bed. All he wanted to do was to help her, but she just couldn't accept that she deserved it. She had done the worst thing that anyone could have done to her roommate, and now she deserved to live in her own guilt whilst Elphaba eventually moved on and forgot. _How can anyone forget how horrible I was to her?_ "I just can't, Boq" Galinda replied resolutely, "it is out of our control. Besides, it is what I wanted. I want nothing to do with that green bean anymore! How am I supposed to have the life I deserve being tied to her? I am destined to be married, wealthy, and a mother to several children. And maybe even become as well know as my parents in my home. How can I have all that if I give in to the fantasy that Elphaba clearly has for the two of us?" To say all of that was tearing the blonde up inside, but she couldn't let Boq see her defeated. She couldn't allow herself to give in and allow anything to happen to the girl that she loved. She had to let Fiyero win this round; it was for the greater good.

-xo-

"You can stay here as long as you need, Elphaba" Momma confirmed with a small chuckle, walking past the hurt teenager for the fourth time that day and seeing that she hadn't moved, "since I see you're in no hurry to go back to school. Good thing it's a Sunday then".

Elphaba was momentarily brought out of her gaze. "Huh? Oh, thank you" she shied sheepishly. She hadn't realized how much time had passed, although she really didn't have a plan anyway. She was mulling over in her head whether she was going to fight for the girl that she loved, or let her go. She couldn't make the decision until she was sure that Galinda didn't love her, and until she knew why she did what she did. Until she wasn't hurting as much so she could face Galinda, she planned to stay hidden in the confines of the Lion's home and try to fade away.  
-xo-  
After hours of not getting through to Galinda, Boq had finally given up. He had tried, but she was just too stubborn. _Maybe she did mean what she said to Elphaba, and she just doesn't really love her._ "I guess I tried my hardest" he informed the blonde, getting up from her bed, "If you want to give in to society's expectations, who am I to stand in the way. If you want to hide your inner strength, who am I to judge. If you want to give up the woman that would give you the world, who am I to argue. Let's hope you've made the right decision, Miss Galinda". With a last look behind him, the small Munchkin boy left Galinda's room, leaving her alone to hopefully think over what he had just said.

All Galinda could do was stare at the closed door. The words that she just heard were sinking in, but she couldn't quite comprehend them yet. After a few minutes, the blonde broke down again. _He's right! _ Although she had lied to Boq and said that it was because of her future that she left Elphaba, what he said still applied to her and made her realize that she needed to fight. She needed to show the world her inner strength, her diversity, and her willpower. She needed people to know that she was her own person, and that she didn't want to live a life that was governed by the stereotypes of society. Even though it was Fiyero's doing that broke Galinda and Elphaba up, she had herself believing that is really was because of her future and all that she was destined to have. Now she had realized that it wasn't right, and that without Elphaba, she didn't want her future. She hadn't broken the expectations of society just to chicken out and go back to conforming. She was going to fight Fiyero with this every step of the way, with or without the woman she loved by her side.

-xo-

Elphaba was still in the same chair that she had planted herself in hours beforehand. She had no intentions of moving, and no one had any intentions of moving her. That was until Kirik got home from his friend's house. "Miss Elphaba" he said quietly, shifting from foot to foot next to the chair, "are you alright?" He had noticed that she didn't seem her usual self and he wanted to try and help. "I made you something today" he grinned once gaining her attention.

Elphaba couldn't help but give the small Lion Cub a smile. He was one of the few that Elphaba actually had a soft spot for, and she knew that he knew it. "What is it?" she queried, ignoring the question that he pointed at her. She watched as Kirik bounded off towards his bedroom then return with something dangling from his mouth. Upon closer inspection, Elphaba found that it was a piece of paper with some painting on it. There was Kirik and Elphaba playing outside like they used to in Munchkinland many years before. Elphaba could feel tears starting to well in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Thank you" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the painting.

Kirik beamed at being thanked, taking it that it meant that his friend liked the picture. He wanted something that would make her happy again, and to him, he succeeded. Realizing that Elphaba had tears in her eyes, his smile dampened. "What is it, Elphaha?" he questioned, dropping the honorific like she used to tell him to do many times.

Elphaba finally looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm alright" she partially lied, "I'm just a little upset about something else". She placed the painting on the table and pulled the Lion Cub in to a gentle hug. "But this is helping" she smiled in to his fur.

"You can tell me" Kirik whispered once he was let go, "I just want to help". And he did. He hated seeing Elphaba upset.

The green girl couldn't help but smile at the Cub's innocence. He had much to learn, and she couldn't wait to help him and watch him along the way. "It was just... Well... Someone I love said some very mean and hurtful things" she explained, trying to keep it simple.

"Was it someone you loved like you love me, or someone you loved like Momma loves Papa?" he question innocently, trying to be attentive and keep up. "And if you loved them, why were they mean?"

Elphaba gave a sad smile before answering. "Someone I love like your Momma and Papa love each other. And sometimes people just say mean things for no reason. You can't control it, and you just have to learn to accept it and deal with it" she explained, hoping that his parents didn't mind.

"But you loved him. Did he love you? Do you still love him? Can it be fixed? How can anyone hurt you?" Kirik asked in rapid succession, trying to grasp what was going on.

Elphaba sighed, not sure if she should continue or not. She had come this far though, and he was going to learn at some point. "I do love them, Kirik, but the person I love is a girl, not a boy" she replied slowly, waiting for a reaction.

"But you said that you loved them like Momma and Papa love each other?" he affirmed, clearly confused.

"I do" Elphaba confirmed, "it is possible for girls to love girls, and boys love boys. It isn't common, by any means, but it does happen. Galinda, the girl I love, is amazing, and treated me better than any boy ever would..."

Kirik just started at Elphaba for a few beats, figuring out whether she was telling the truth or just joking with him. After a while he figured that it was true, and figured that loving your own gender was hard work. "Well, I guess it's the person you love, not the gender..." he finally admitted, "although, I'm not sure everyone should do it..."

Elphaba let out a small cackle, "believe me, not everyone is going to love their own gender. It is rare, but it is just as special as loving someone of the opposite gender" she explained, glad that she got a positive reaction.

"Well, regardless of the gender, if you love her, you should fight to have her back" the Lion said resolutely. He was going to see Elphaba happy again, no matter what had to happen.

"It isn't that easy" Elphaba sighed, "she said some pretty hurtful things. Besides, from what she said, I am not so sure that she loves me... But anyway, let's talk about something not so upsetting".

Kirik could see that his friend was becoming more upset, and agreed that a change of subject was needed. He quickly started talking about his day and his friends, happy that he could help with keeping Elphaba's mind off what was making her sad.

-xo-

Galinda spent many hours going over what she could say to Elphaba, if she could say anything, when she found her. She figured that sorry just wasn't going to do, and hoped that Elphaba would listen to her long enough to hear about Fiyero. The blonde also found it a bit strange that Fiyero hadn't come looking for her since he was taken away by Madame Morrible. Finally giving up on a pre-made speech, Galinda hoped that she would be able to come up with something genuine on the spot. Checking herself in the mirror once more, the girl grabbed her purse and headed out in search of her missing roommate.

-xo-

Finally haven eaten something, and moved from her spot, Elphaba was sitting on the bed that was provided for her when she felt sick in her lower stomach and heard a knock on the door. She didn't pay any mind to who it could be because it wasn't her business, but the illness in her stomach had her wondering. She heard one of the Lions get up and answered it, then heard an eerily familiar voice. The green girl stiffened immediately when she heard footsteps approaching her room.

"Elphaba" Momma Lion said quietly from the door, "you have a visitor. She has been out all night looking for you, and is a little worse for wear..." She wasn't sure if Elphaba would even want to see the girl at the door, and she was sure to inform the blonde of that when she asked for Elphaba.

Elphaba couldn't move. She wasn't ready to see the person that ripped her heart out. She was still healing, and didn't want to open the wounds that were left behind. She opened her mouth to tell the Lion to tell Galinda to go away, but what came out instead was, "I'll be there in a minute" in a whisper. Elphaba watched as Momma nodded her head and left. It took a few minutes, and some encouraging words, but Elphaba finally got up off of the bed and walked slowly towards the front door. As soon as Galinda came in to sight, she stopped dead in her tracks. The girl still managed to make Elphaba's heart beat faster and now just wasn't an appropriate time for that.

"Elphie" Galinda exhaled quietly, seeing the girl that she loved approach slowly. She was just happy that the girl was safe. She was worried since no one actually knew where she was, and no one seemed to care, either. "Can... can we talk?" she asked tentatively, fully prepared to be turned down. She was surprised, however, when she saw Elphaba faintly nod her head and motion outside.  
-xo-

Both girls sat outside the Lions' house for quite a while in complete silence. Neither one knew what to say, so waited for the other to say something, but that just failed. Occasionally someone would walk past and stare at them, but for the most part, they were alone.

-xo-

"How did you find me?" Elphaba finally asked, finding it to becoming almost unbearable to sit there with the girl that hurt her any longer. To her knowledge, no one knew where she was, and she wanted it to stay that way. No one but Galinda even knew that she was associated with these Animals.

"You weren't anywhere else, and this was my last hope" Galinda replied silently, not looking to Elphaba at all. She was ashamed of her behaviour, and couldn't bring herself to look at the green girl. "You never came back to our room, and no one had seen you since last night..." she admitted, "I was worried".

"Why are you really here?" the teenager asked icily, wanting to cut this meeting short, but at the same time wanting to stay in Galinda's presence for as long as possible. "To hurt me some more? To tell me how insignificant my life is? To humiliate me in front of the only beings that care about me?" she shot, glaring at the blonde. Galinda froze at the interrogation. She knew that the girl was hurt and angry, but she thought those questions were uncalled for. _Although, that is practically what I did to her last night..._ "No! I came to apologize, Elphie" she admitted, "I came to set things straight".

Elphaba didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry, scream, shout or scoff. She couldn't believe that the girl who shattered her world was there to ask for forgiveness. To set things back to the way they were. "I'm sorry, Miss Galinda, but I do believe that I have nothing to say to you" she finally said with no emotion.

The blonde felt like she had been stabbed with a knife hearing her honorific from the girl that she used to share a bed with when she was scared or lonely. She had no idea what to say, but she had to say something. She had to make things right and let her roommate know that she did love her. "Elphie, please, there is something that I have to tell you. You need to know why I did what I did... please" Galinda pleaded.

The green girl was torn between listening to what she had wanted to hear all day, or getting up and walking away. It took all her might, but finally she got up, gave her love one last sad smile, and walked inside the Lions' house without looking back again or giving in to Galinda's pleads. She couldn't trust the girl that she loved, so she just couldn't sit there and listen to more painful words. She could sit through being told that it was all a joke or experiment. She had to move on, but she wasn't ready, so until then she was going to hide out and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist.  
-xo-

**Author's note two: Sorry it took so long to write, but I was having trouble! Although it is twice the length of part one, it still isn't finished. There will be a part three with resolutions, then we will have another one-shot. But the question is, will our favourite girls make up, or is this the end of their run? **


	11. Ballroom banter part three

**Ballroom banter (part three).** **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

Warning: A bit choppy again and maybe a little unresolved or rushed, but I just needed to get it done before it became the demise of me, or at the very least; my mental health! **  
****Author's note: If you haven't already, be sure to read A Circus of Witches by denpa wave chick saki. It is currently one of my favourite stories going, and is completely original. (p.s. if you're starting a story and want a shoutout, leave me a review and on the end leave me the story name)**  
_The green girl was torn between listening to what she had wanted to hear all day, or getting up and walking away. It took all her might, but finally she got up, gave her love one last sad smile, and walked inside the Lions' house without looking back again or giving in to Galinda's pleads. She couldn't trust the girl that she loved, so she just couldn't sit there and listen to more painful words. She couldn't sit through being told that it was all a joke or experiment. She had to move on, but she wasn't ready, so until then she was going to hide out and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist._

-xo-

Galinda couldn't move, so she just sat out the front of the house in shock. Elphaba wouldn't even give in to her pleads, assuring the blonde that things between them had changed. The blonde was quickly losing all hope, and was sure that it was time to just give up and live the life that everybody expected of her. _It would be an Oz lot easier than getting Elphie to trust me again..._ _but not even close to being worth it._ Sitting in silence, it wasn't long before Galinda could hear sobs coming from inside the house. She was a little confused, but then it hit her that they were Elphaba's sobs. _Oh Oz..._ She had never really seen Elphaba display much emotion, and to hear of her doing it now must have meant that she was hurting badly.

-xo-

Inside the house, Elphaba was glad that Momma hadn't gone too far. She fell in to the Lion's embrace and let the tears go. Apparently she wanted to cry, not laugh, scream, shout, or scoff. _Screaming would be easier and less painful!_ She paid no mind to the tears that were burning her cheeks, however, as she let out all her frustration in to the Lion's fur. There was nothing else that she could do at that time as all that she had known for the last few weeks was changing. After a few moments of continuous tears, the green girl finally pulled herself together enough to straighten up and take a deep breath. "She wanted to apologize, to tell me why she did it. I couldn't listen to her, I couldn't trust her..." Elphaba explained, although it was hurting her to do so. She walked away from the girl that she loved more than anything, and she wasn't sure that there was a way that they could be together again.  
"Oh, Elphaba" Momma Lion exhaled sadly. She could see how much Elphaba was hurting, and it was hurting her that she didn't know what to do. When Galinda showed up on her doorstep , she put together that it was Galinda that Elphaba was talking about. They had been to the house before, and she could see something between them, but having the blonde on the doorstep confirmed it. "How are you going to know if you can trust her again or not if you don't try? You said that you didn't know whether you should fight for her, or love her enough to let her go, right? Well how are you going to know which option to pick unless you hear what she has to say as a way of explanation? How can you give her the world when she isn't there for you to give it to her? Listen to me, Elphaba; life is full of pain, but that is what makes us stronger. Galinda has hurt you, but you can get through it and move on. You can become a bigger person and I believe that you need to do that with the woman you love by your side".

-xo-

Hearing the distant crying stop made Galinda feel a little better, but nothing could quell the guilt that was within her. If she was a stronger person to start with then none of this would have happened and she could have denied Fiyero on the spot. She could have told Elphaba, and the pair could have dealt with him together and properly. Instead, she let him get to her as well as the expectations of society, and she regrettably gave in. Finally, she got up off of the ground, dusted herself off, and headed out the front gate. She had nothing else that she could do except to head back to Shiz and adhere to the guidelines that her 'future husband' was going to set for her. She got a few houses down before she heard her name being called from behind.

"Galinda" Elphaba called again, jogging out the front gate and down the street after the blonde. She had listened to Momma Lion's words, and it hadn't taken long for them to sink in and register before she was out the door and in search of the girl that she was madly in love with. She wasn't surprised to see that the girl hadn't gone far, given that it was late and dark and she wasn't happy in the dark. "Wait up" she said quietly, coming up behind the stationary blonde. She needed to set things right, she needed to know if she was fighting or surrendering in Galinda's honour.

-xo-

Both girls stood looking at each other, neither blinking nor barely breathing. Galinda wasn't sure if this was really happening, or she was hallucinating from the cold air. Elphaba had just walked away from her, and now she was standing in front of her voluntarily. Elphaba wasn't exactly sure what to say, but she had to stop the blonde from walking away again.

-xo-

It took a few moments for Elphaba's brain to work, but finally some coherent words formed. "Please stay" she whispered pleadingly before moving closer to Galinda. She took the pale hands in her green ones, and looking directly in to the now sparkling blue eyes she whispered, "I need you" before leaning down and closing the gap between their lips. She needed to buy time in order to come up with a legible argument, and this was the best way that she knew how.

At first Galinda was a little surprised, but feeling the soft reassuring lips that she had missed on her own made the rest of the world disappear. She returned the gentle kiss, hoping to portray that she wasn't going anyway and that she did love the girl. Upon breaking from the kiss when air became necessary, Galinda exhaled dreamily. Mere hours ago she wasn't sure if she was ever going to feel those lips again, and even now she was scared she wouldn't feel them again. "Elphaba?" she questioned quietly, hoping that it was still all real.

"I need to know if I can trust you.I need to know whether I am going to fight for you, or love you enough to let you go" Elphaba admitted, her eyes never leaving Galinda's. She couldn't lose her nerve, but she also couldn't take her eyes off the ones that kept her grounded. "I need to know why you said what you did, and if you meant it. If you meant it, then I will give you your wish and let you go. It will hurt, but your happiness is what matters to me... If you didn't mean it, then I am going to go to the ends of the earth to fight for you, for us" she explained, her voice only faltering once. "You have to understand that you are my life now" she whispered in to the night, her eyes displaying so many different emotions, but the most prominent being love.

Galinda felt her breath hitch in her throat. The words that she was hearing from Elphaba were the sweetest words that she had ever heard in her life, and she didn't know how to respond to them. Elphaba was giving her a choice, letting her explain herself, after all that the girl was put through. "Oh Elphie" she exhaled, feeling a small amount of pressure arise from her shoulders, but she knew that the worst of it wasn't through yet. She still had to explain how weak of a person that she was, and how sorry she was. The blonde went to reply when she gave in to an involuntary shiver due to the cold weather. "Can we go inside, please?" she whispered hopefully.

Elphaba lead Galinda back to the house and through the front door, not once letting go of her hand. She couldn't lose sight or feeling of the blonde in case everything was a dream and not really happening. The green girl looked towards Momma Lion for approval of whether it was alright to take Galinda in to the bedroom, and as hoped, approval was silently given. Elphaba lead the blonde through the house and in to the room that she was sleeping in, slowly shutting the door behind them.

"Thank you" Galinda smiled warmly once she was settled in on the bed. She made sure that there was a small amount of space between them, but she made sure to be facing her love too. "First and foremost, what I said the night of the dance... none of it was true. I love you more than anything, and you mean everything to me. You are the sole reason for my existence, Elphie, only you" she explained. The blonde saw Elphaba about to interject something, but put up her hand gently and shook her head. "Let me get this out, my love" she pleaded, and then receiving a nod, she continued, "I gave in to the expectations of society, Elphaba. I was weak, and you paid the price for that... But moreso, I gave in to the demands of...Fiyero..." Galinda saw rage flash through Elphaba's eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What demands of Fiyero?" Elphaba questioned, nothing else seeming relevant anymore. She couldn't recall seeing him at the dance, so she was confused as to how he came in to play. Either way, she didn't like the sound of it as the last encounter that her love had with the boy wasn't going to end well. She saw Galinda's hesitation, so prodded gently. "My sweet, if I am going to trust you, you need to be open and honest with me" she said quietly.

Galinda's eyes glazed over as she went back over what Fiyero had whispered in her ear that night. Hearing in her head was hard enough, but having to voice it to the girl that she loved was going to be even harder. "After you went outside to leave me to talk to my friends, Fiyero approached me... he grabbed my arm and before I could pull away he whispered something in my ear..." She watched Elphaba, noticing that she was looking at her expectantly. With a sigh, she continued, "he told me that he wanted me back, and that now he knew what you meant to me, he was going to use that to get his way. He said... he said that if I didn't leave you for him... he was going to make our life hell, but more importantly your life hell. The things he said, Elphie!" By this point, Galinda was in tears. "He said that he was going to make you impure so you'd be disgraced by your family, and that he could have you kicked out of Shiz, never to attend another school again. He wasn't going to stop, Elphie. I had to protect you, I had to give in!" she wailed quietly, "a-and then my friends were at me about societal expectations, and everyone's disappointment. And I was just so confused and lost that I didn't know what to do! I was so alone".

Elphaba just watched Galinda, her mind reeling. She couldn't believe any of what she was hearing, although she was unsure why given that she was positive that Fiyero was capable of the things he threatened. She knew that Galinda shouldn't have had to go through that and that she shouldn't have had to choose. No one should be under the control of Fiyero, and she was positive that he was going to get what he deserved. Seeing her love in tears was killing Elphaba, and finally her resolve broke. She situated herself so her back was against the wall and her legs were spread and then gestured for Galinda so sit in front of her and lean back on her. This position was something familiar to both girls, and Elphaba thought that it was just what they needed.

-xo-

Galinda compiled to Elphaba's gesture, and both girls sat in silence as green arms encircled the small body in front of the green girl. No words needed to be said at that particular moment as Elphaba was going over what Galinda had just told her, and Galinda was taking in as much of the physical comfort as she could. Twenty minutes had passed before Elphaba finally decided to speak.

-xo-

"Galinda, my sweet, I am so sorry for what Fiyero has put you through lately" she said quietly, tightening her embrace just a little, "you don't deserve it. No one should have to obey that... that boy. You should have just come to me when it happened, and we could have worked something out. We could have fought him together... But I understand why you felt as though you couldn't. In your own way, you were protecting me, and us, I guess". She was desperately trying to conclude why it was that Galinda felt the need to give in to the Winkie Prince, and she thought that she was somewhat understanding it.

"I am so sorry" Galinda sniffled, "I didn't mean to be so weak. I just, it's all I've ever known. Before meeting you, I would give in to the demands of those around me, and that is what my reputation was built on. I thought that I had changed, that you had made me a different person... a better person. I guess... well I guess that I was wrong..."

"Now listen here, Galinda" Elphaba chastised gently, "You are an amazing person. Any number of people would have made the same choice had they been in your position. I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault. You had a difficult choice to make, and you made it. What matters now is that I know, and we can now do something about it. I love you, my sweet, and that is strong enough to get us through anything".

-xo-

Being exhausted from the events of the past couple of days, both girls agreed that sleep was necessary. Neither girl wanted to go back to Shiz just yet, so Elphaba asked Momma Lion if it was alright if Galinda stayed the night. After reassuring the Lion that sharing the single bed was fine and they were used to it, she agreed. Galinda was happy to finally be back in the arms of her love and wasn't sure if she was going to sleep well, or not sleep at all due to savouring the feeling. Both Galinda and Elphaba stripped down to their undergarments, and with Elphaba snuggling in with her back against the wall Galinda crawled in front of her so her back was against Elphaba's front.

-xo-

With Elphaba's arm across Galinda's bare stomach, the blonde felt safe. She did, however, have one last question before she drifted off. "Elphie?" she questioned, and upon hearing the usual grunted reply, she smiled before asking, "Have you decided to fight for me, or let me go?"

Elphaba was taken a little by surprise at the question, but didn't hesitate before answering, "I will fight off the whole world if it means being able to call you _my _sweet". It wasn't long before she heard Galinda's light snores, which assured her that she could now fall asleep and the blonde was safe in her arms.

-xo-

"Let's just run away together, Elphie" Galinda suggested as she and Elphaba walked hand in hand through the gates of Shiz university. Ever since leaving the comfort of the Lions' house that morning, Galinda had been trying to come up with acceptable excuses for not having to return back to school. Annoyingly, Elphaba had shut them all down and insisted on telling the blonde that they had to return and face society. _She is impossible!_ Deep down, Galinda didn't really mind, as long as she was with Elphaba and it stayed that way.

Just like with the rest of the suggestions, all Elphaba did was shake her head and cackle. She wasn't running away from their problems, and she wasn't allowing Galinda to either. According to her, they had been to hell and back the last two days, and now they owed it to themselves to fix it and have the life that they deserved, which started with a decent education. "We're going to Madame Morrible's office and explaining everything to her, then we're going to move on and try and get back what we had" she explained, dragging the blonde through the school grounds and ignoring the stares from their fellow students.

"Can we atleast change clothes before meeting with the Head Mistress?" Galinda asked tentatively. Being in the same clothes as she was the day before was a big change for her, and she wasn't sure she enjoyed it. She heard Elphaba cackle and saw her nod her head in approval, allowing Galinda to let out a sigh of relief.

-xo-

Two hours later and Galina was finally ready to see the Head Mistress of the school. She was sufficiently freshened up and changed, and gave her consent on leaving the room. Elphaba washed herself and changed her clothes, and was ready to leave within half an hour. This was usual, however, so she didn't mind. Slowly things were getting back to the way they were, but Elphaba knew that things were going to take time given the situation that occurred.

-xo-

"Girls, please come in. What can I help you with today?" Madame Morrible asked as she opened her office door to see Galinda and Elphaba standing there. She shot Elphaba a look of disdain towards the green girl, then shot a fake look of joy towards the most reputation-valuable girl in the school. The fish-like woman led her students towards her informal sitting area and gestured for them to sit down.

"Madame, we are here to discuss an issue of importance to the both of us" Elphaba spoke first, gathering that it would be best for her to set the scene before Galinda recounted her encounters with Fiyero. She noticed Morrible glare at her, but this was something that had to be done and so she ignored it. "It involves the Winkie Prince, Master Fiyero" she continued, trying to find a reaction. She noticed a look of annoyance at hearing the name, and had a feeling that things just might turn out for the better for the two girls. "Miss Galinda has a few incidents to report that may be of some interest to you and the faculty" she concluded with, turning her gaze from the Head Mistress to her roommate.

Galinda fiddled nervously for a few moments before taking a deep breath, looking from Elphaba to Madame Morrible, and recounting the two encounters that she had with Fiyero. She left our certain details that she believed could incriminate herself or her relationship with Elphaba, but covered what she thought needed to be said.

Madame Morrible's eyebrows rose at hearing what Master Fiyero had been getting himself in to over the past few weeks. She was impressed in the slightest, and something was going to be done about it. She would not have males terrorizing the females of her school in any way, shape, or form. "Don't you worry, Miss Galinda, something will be done about that troublemaker" she assured, completely ignoring Elphaba's existence, "I can almost guarantee that expulsion is on the cards".

-xo-

Making their way back to their dorm room after their meeting with the Head Mistress, both Elphaba and Galinda suddenly heard an intriguing argument coming from around the building corner. Instinctively Elphaba stepped in front of Galinda to protect her from harm, and subconsciously Galinda stood taller to see over Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba rounded the corner with caution to see what was going on, and what she found shocked her immensely. Boq had Fiyero back against the wall, with Crope and Tibbett behind the Munchkin boy for backup... or added emphasis on the situation, Elphaba wasn't quite sure. Before the green girl could say anything, she saw Galinda creep out to stand beside her, and then looked back to the boys to see Boq stand on his toes and connect his fist with Fiyero's face. There was the sound of bone dislocating, and within moments, Fiyero went to retaliate when all six students heard an eerily familiar voice.

-xo-

"Master Fiyero!" the voice screeched, "you will report to my office immediately! The rest of you, back to your dorm rooms, and I don't want to see you all out of your rooms today unless it is for class or food!" The Head Mistress pointed at Fiyero and then pointed her finger in the direction of her office. She had had enough drama for the last few days and was going to put a stop to it.

The five remaining students scattered as Fiyero dragged his feet all the way to Morrible's office. Boq was feeling on top of the world because he stood up to Fiyero for Galinda's sake, even if he had backup. Fiyero was expelled from the University, and was to pack up his belongings and leave within the hour. If he was to return to the school, or set foot near Galinda, the authorities would become involved. Elphaba and Galinda had decided to take the rest of the day off from their classes and just spend some quiet time in their room. They knew that they wouldn't be able to force their relationship back to the way that it was, but they were willing to give it time. Elphaba was still trying to convince herself that Galinda did love her and wasn't out to hurt her, and Galinda was giving the green girl time, and in the meantime was silently assuring her that she was sorry with her eyes.

-xo-

"Elphaba" Galinda whispered from her own bed after the lights had been turned out that night. "Elphie... tell me that you'll always love me, always need me, and always want me" she whispered, feeling a little insecure about being in her own bed alone, but knowing that it was necessary tonight.

Elphaba's eyes remained closed, but a small smile graced her lips. "I will always love you, always need you, and always want you, my sweet" she replied, before adding, "but just give me time to realize that you love, need, and want me too".

-xo-  
**Authors Note Two: Don't worry, I wanted much worse to happen to Fiyero too, but eh, what can you do when it isn't what your muse wants? Also, it's 1.13am, and I am sick of thinking about this chapter. Night guys. X **  



	12. The act of commitment

**The act of commitment.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning: Strong lesbian sexual activity. If under 16, I advice skipping this chapter if you're easily offended. Also, the writing is a little disjointed; my apologies.

Author's note: If you haven't already, be sure to read: A Wicked Childhood by Grumbello – An amazing story from an amazing person. I met the woman behind Grumbello the other week, and it was an amazing experience. I guess I just want to thank for allowing a great friendship to form.

-xo-

"Elphaba, it has been a week and you are still barely acknowledging my existence. Please, please tell me what I can do to assure you that I love you" Galinda pleaded, hating the fact that the love of her life still couldn't trust her no matter how many times she assured that it wasn't her fault. It was the Friday afternoon after the unfortunate event with Fiyero, and Galinda had just about exhausted her resources with trying to prove that she loved Elphaba and that what she said was not at all what she thought; but rather what Fiyero wanted.

"I know you're there, Ali. I'm fairly certain that that _is_ acknowledging your existence" Elphaba retorted, not looking up from the open textbook on her desk, "besides, I've given you plenty of attention this week". She knew that she had been a little distant, but she wouldn't go as far as to say that she hadn't acknowledged her girlfriend during the past week. She had caressed her, hugged her, given her kisses, and whatever else she desired.

"Light caresses and absent minded kisses does not count as affection, Elphaba" the blonde whined, slumping down on her bed theatrically, "And don't you _Ali_ me whilst I am frustrated at you". She was just about at her end with trying to get through to her Emerald love, and she wasn't even sure that they were actually even a couple anymore. Elphaba had let her back in the night that Galinda had found her at the Lions' house, but since their return back to school, Elphaba had pulled away again. Galinda had assumed that if anyone wasn't going to be able to stand the public pressure then it would have been herself, not Elphaba.

"Sure they do" Elphaba shrugged, turning the page in her textbook and starting on the reading for that page, not really sure what she was saying. Hearing a loud moan from her roommate, Elphaba assumed that whatever she did say was obviously the wrong thing. Zoning out a little more, Elphaba was barely aware of her roommate's presence any more. She had studying to do, and Galinda was just going to have to understand that.

"I'm going out!" a very agitated blonde huffed, "enjoy your time without me!" With one final check of her appearance, Galinda left the room in a minor fury. She had had enough. She was fairly certain that Elphaba was aware of her distance and mood and was only doing it out of spite. There was no way that she couldn't trust the blonde that much as to not let her in at all. _She loves you, Galinda, she just has to remember that. _With another huff, the blonde stormed down the corridor of their dormitory and towards the lift.

-xo-

Forty minutes later, Elphaba looked up from her book to find the room vacant except for herself. She thought that the room was too quiet, but she didn't remember her roommate leaving the room at any point. "Uh, Galinda?" she called in to the vacant space, wondering if the blonde was just in the bathroom or something. When she didn't get a reply, she worried a slightly at the prospect of her love being out somewhere in the near-furious state that she thinks Galinda was in. _She shouldn't be too long... It is getting late, after all. _Galinda was rarely out by herself at night time, so Elphaba was being alert enough to see if her trusty 'Galinda-is-in-distress' stomach feeling would present itself.

-xo-

Galinda had headed from Crage hall, across campus, and out of the gates of the University. She was going in to town to organize a date for the following day. She had had enough of being couped up inside their dorm room with barely any words exchanged. At least with a date, Galinda figured, Elphaba would have to talk to her or they would be dating in silence. Galinda hoped for the former rather than the latter. The determined blonde did what she had to before heading back towards the place that once shunned her because of who she loved; Shiz University.

-xo-

Elphaba heard footsteps outside of the dorm room door and immediately straightened up. It was after seven and she had been alert to every sound that could be heard since she realized how dark it was getting outside and that Galinda was possibly still out in that somewhere. _She's a big girl now, she will be just fine._ Finally she heard a key enter the door lock and twist, causing the door to open to reveal a small, shivering blonde.

"I'm home" Galinda mentioned bitterly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm up. She hadn't anticipated it getting so cold outside, so didn't dress appropriately before she left the room. She noticed that her love was still in the same spot that she was hours earlier and she sighed. She didn't think that Elphaba had moved the whole time she was gone; or even noticed her absence. She wasn't game enough to ask in case it was the latter.

"I was worried" Elphaba admitted, looking directly in to the slightly faded blue eyes that were looking back at her, seemingly full of disappointment. When she first met Galinda, her eyes were vibrant blue, but lately the green girl had been noticing them start dimming, and although she was concerned she never mentioned it. "Where were you?" she questioned.

Hearing that Elphaba was worried gave Galinda the slight hope that they were going to work through things, and that she still cared. Hearing her question, however, made Galinda think and she wasn't too impressed about that. "I went in to town" she said casually, making her way over to her vanity and sitting down. "I had a few things to sort out" she added quickly before Elphaba had the chance to interject. Through the mirror Galinda saw the green girl sink back a bit, surprised that there wasn't any more questions on her whereabouts at such an hour of the night.

"Oh" Elphaba exhaled, not pressing the matter. She knew that she really didn't have the right to interrogate further, no matter how worried or curious she was. Throughout the week she had treated Galinda similar to how she had when they first met, minus the quick-witted and sharp-tongued insults. Now that Galinda was giving her the minor cold shoulder, she understood just how she had treated the tiny blonde all week. Elphaba was soon brought out of her thoughts by an eerily familiar impatient voice.

Swinging around on her vanity stool, Galinda glared at her roommate."Are you even listening to me?" Galinda questioned after not getting a response from the green girl initially. Receiving a nod from the girl that hadn't left her desk all evening, Galinda prepared to continue. "We're going out tomorrow" she stated bluntly, "we're going on a proper date".

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't go out, I have too much to do" she replied, "You can go out though, my sweet". Watching Galinda, she could see the fury flicker through her eyes. Trying to lighten the mood, she took her chance on trying with Galinda's nick name once again "I have a test next week, Ali, and I need to study. You should probably do som-"

"Don't you even dare! And don't you _Ali_ me!" Galinda interrupted with her agitation obvious, "We have not been out on a date since the dance, if you could even call that a date! You barely even notice I'm around, and when you do, you won't talk to me! We are going out for some nice food, live music, and maybe even a dance; or so help Ozma, there will be hell to pay". Getting that little rant out, Galinda had to admit that she felt relatively better for the time being.

Knowing that she was defeated this round, Elphaba merely shrugged. "Alright, my sweet" she said softly. She owed Galinda at least this much for her actions over the past week, and she could certainly do with a break from studying. She gave her love a small, pseudo-apologetic smile, and turned back to her desk to study the night away... well, at least until bed time, anyway. She figured that it would keep her out of trouble the most if she was to sit in the one spot and not talk. Little did she know that that was part of her love's problem over the past week.

-xo-

Galinda went about her nightly routine, not paying any mind to what Elphaba was doing. She bathed, cleansed, moisturised, did her teeth, and crawled in to bed. Such a routine could now be done in her sleep she had been doing it long enough. Elphaba studied whilst Galinda got ready for bed, and once the blonde was in bed, Elphaba took her turn to perform her nightly ritual. It always took half the time of what it took Galinda, so it never took her long to crawl in to bed. The pair hadn't shared a bed since the night at the Lions' house, but nothing was said about it. Once both girls were settled in their respective beds, all that was exchanged were their 'goodnights'.

-xo-

The date that Galinda had organized was at half past twelve, giving Galinda plenty of time to get ready before having to leave. It was now twelve o'clock, and Galinda had just finished her hair. Elphaba had gotten ready within twenty minutes, and had been sitting on her bed reading and observing her girlfriend.

-xo-

"Are you going to tell me where we are going, yet?" Elphaba asked, peering over the top of her book for the hundredth time that hour. She had been trying all morning to get Galinda to tell her where they were going, but to no avail.

"No" Galinda replied bluntly, just like every other time she was asked. She wasn't giving the green girl the satisfaction of backing out if the chance arose due to not liking where Galinda had reserved them a table at.

Elphaba moaned and diverted her eyes back down to the words in her book. She hadn't moved from that page in quite some time, and she knew that she probably wasn't going to at that point in time. She sat there and watched as Galinda put the final touches to her makeup; final touches that Elphaba just couldn't understand. She watched as the perfectly plump lips smacked together repeatedly, not quite grasping the concept.

Galinda finished with her appearance, and just as she was getting up she heard a knock on the door. "Lovely" she smiled, bouncing over to open the door. On the other side of the threshold was the young porter assigned to their dormitory.

"Your carriage is here" he informed formally with a slight tip of his hat. Galinda liked the porter for their dormitory as he was always most helpful. He was in his late fifties, Galinda assumed, and had been with the University for quite some time from what she remembered hearing.

"Thank you" Galinda praised with her biggest, most appreciative smile. She watched the porter nod and head off down the corridor. She whirled around, her smile gone, and set her gaze on Elphaba. "Let's go" she ordered, grabbing her purse and heading out the door with the expectation of Elphaba following her.

-xo-

The girls reached the restaurant just as their table was being set. They were shown through to their table, and formally seated before being given a food menu each and a wine menu between them. "Take your time and I'll be back over shortly" the waitress smiled to both girls before turning on her heel and stalking away.

-xo-

Galinda scanned over the menu in her hand, not sure what she felt like. She had chosen a new restaurant for the girls to eat at, hoping to signify a new start for the girls. If she could ever get Elphaba to come around to the idea, that is. Chancing a glance up to her roommate, Galinda noticed that Elphaba was also scanning the menu, meaning she must approve of the place.

"Socrates" Elphaba mused to herself, reading the top of the menu where the logo resided. "I like it" she concluded with a small smile. She looked over the menu, and was surprised to find food that she would actually eat on there. Usually when they went to a restaurant, all the green girl would find on the menu was fancy food that was to be found in the highest standings of society; nothing that she was used to from growing up in Munchkinland and surrounding areas.

-xo-

The girls both ordered different meals, and dinner was then eaten as a silent affair. Galinda didn't particularly mind considering dinner between the two was usually a quiet affair, until afterwards where they went over their days with each other. Elphaba focused on what she was eaten, only rarely meeting Galinda's gaze. She felt comfortable enough in the restaurant, but knew that the time was coming for her to have to talk about what was really bothering her.

-xo-

"No dessert at the moment, thank you" Galinda kindly refused as the waitress took away the empty dinner plates, "what we just ate was plenty enough for now". She watched as the waitress glided away with the dishes until she was out of site. Her gaze then turned serious as she turned it to meet Elphaba's across the table. She noticed the older girl cower a little bit, and it made Galinda feel as though she was going to finally going to get some answers.

"Dance with me, my sweet, and then we can talk" Elphaba suggested, formally holding her hand out for her love to take. She was surprised, yet pleased that Galinda accepted her offer and took the outstretched hand. Elphaba lead her love over to the small dance floor in front of the live band. It was nothing spectacular, but Elphaba knew how much Galinda loved dancing regardless.

Galinda snuggled in close to her love as they took their position to start what sounded like a Waltz. She hadn't snuggled with Elphaba since before the incident, and she missed it immensely. With her hands situated where they should be, Galinda set off in the Waltz, following Elphaba's lead. She ignored all the people staring at them and whispering about them, for to her it was only the two of them in the room.

Elphaba lead Galinda through a full Waltz, surprised at the applause that they received at the end. She knew that they were good, but didn't think that they were good enough to warrant a crowd; especially given that they were both girls. As the next song started, Elphaba started to lead Galinda through that too, though this dance was much less formal.

"Talk to me, Elphie" Galinda half pleaded, half whined. She wanted to get the conversation out of the way so they could get back to the way they were. Back to the times that rendered them inseparable, completely honest, and just a great couple. The blonde saw her love's hesitance, so spoke again, but quieter, "You need to tell me what is going on in that head of yours, and allow me to help. You're not alone with this".

With no preamble, Elphaba started talking about what she had been going over for the week. "You hurt me, and I don't know how to not hurt" Elphaba admitted barely above a whisper, "I don't know how to get close to you without it hurting; without thinking that I am making a mistake". She saw that Galinda was about to interject something so she put up her hand to halt her. "I know that you're going to tell me that it was Fiyero's fault and that you didn't mean anything. And I know all of that. Deep down, I know. But on the surface, it was you that hurt me. It was you that I saw walking away with confidence. It was you that called me worthless. I just don't know how to get passed that" she explained slowly, her eyes occasionally closing as she remembered the night.

Hearing exactly what was on Elphaba's mind made Galinda's heart break a bit. She knew that she had hurt the girl, but hearing it being admitted so bluntly was definitely not something to be desired. "Elphie, I-I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me how" Galinda whispered, slowing their dancing to a halt and staring straight in to the hurt green eyes looking back at her. "Believe me; I would do anything to take your pain away. Anything to make me feel it instead of you!" she said resolutely.

"I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone" Elphaba stated bluntly, "the pain of not knowing whether the girl that you're in love with really does love the back. The pain of expecting to be the laughing stock of the school because of some information you coaxed from me. The pain of being deemed worthless after becoming so vulnerable. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, Galinda, and neither should you".

Elphaba's words shot straight in to Galinda's heart, and her conscience. Elphaba was hurting more than Galinda ever had in her whole life, and it was all her fault. The blonde socialite couldn't take it anymore, and made a split second decision. "I am so sorry, Elphaba" she whispered, before standing on her toes and placing a kiss on the soft green lips for the last time. "Goodbye" she whispered in Elphaba's ear before turning on her heels and running out of the restaurant, grabbing her purse on the way.

Elphaba watched as her love ran out of the restaurant, too stunned to even comprehend what had just happened. The kiss that she had just shared with Galinda was the first real kiss they had shared since before last week's incident, and it made Elphaba realize just how much she loved the blonde and wanted to believe her motives. But, before she knew it, Galinda was out of sight, and she was left standing in the middle of the dance floor.

-xo-

Twenty minutes had passed since Galinda bolted from her lunch date with her girlfriend. She had just kept running until she was out of the main part of the city, and positively lost in the backstreets. _Now what, genius? _Galinda wrapped her arms around her middle and kept walking, hoping to find her way out of the backstreets soon. She found a street that she thought looked familiar, but before she had the chance to wander down it, she felt a hand on her lower arm.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty lady?" a gruff, alcohol drenched voice asked.

"Home, if you don't mind" Galinda stated as tough as she could as she yanked her arm away from the man. As she turned to walk away, she noticed another two men circling her. Her heart started racing as she tried to come up with a plan. _Maybe it is what you deserve... Maybe some pain is what you need._

-xo-

After picking up the cheque for lunch, Elphaba had been strolling the streets trying to clear her head. She didn't want to lose Galinda, but obviously the blonde needed some time to think. Well, at least that was all Elphaba hoped it was. She was walking through the main streets, close to the back streets however, when she felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Galinda" she exhaled, furiously looking around her. After doing two full three hundred and sixty degree turns, Elphaba heard a familiar scream and took of bolting in that direction.

-xo-

Galinda screamed then had tried walking away from the men, but being significantly outnumbered and quite small, she had no luck. "Please, you can have the money in my purse, but just let me go" she tried pleading, knowing that she had money to spare for an occasion like this.

"Now, where is the fun in that?" the second man asked, taking a step forward. It was obvious that he was also highly intoxicated.

"Listen, fellow Ozians; you really don't want to do this. You're drunk, and think of how you would feel in the morning with this on your conscience" Galinda tried to explain.

"Satisfied?" the third man chimed in, causing all three to bellow out in laughter.

Galinda let out a little squeak, cowering a little at the boisterous actions. Before she could say or do anything more she felt a hand take hold of hers and pull her along at a rapid speed. She didn't have time to register what was going on before her feet were also moving at a rapid speed, trying not to trip over in her designer heels.

"Don't stop" Elphaba instructed, still pulling the small blonde along the pavement with her. She knew when she saw the scene unfolding that she wouldn't be able to take down all three men, and that her best attack would be to get the object of their desire, Galinda, out of there as quick as possible. Her only thought was to grab her and run, and that is exactly what she did. Elphaba continued to pull the blonde until she could see Shiz University's front gates. Shamefully, Elphaba knew her way around the backstreets of Shiz, though it isn't something she liked people to know.

"T-thank you" Galinda panted, taking her hand out of Elphaba's and leaning over to try and catch her breath. She thought that she was going to lose back there, but when she felt a reassuring hand in her own, she knew that she would make it through. Although, the way she was trying to catch her breath, she wasn't so sure she picked the best option. _I am so unfit! _Galinda lifted her head to see Elphaba standing near her shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked, almost melting at the redness of Galinda's cheeks, her tousled curls, and glazed over eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, but Elphaba knew that she had to push that thought aside. "Those men back there, did they hurt you?" she questioned, looking over Galinda's body for any signs of distress.

"They didn't get a chance" Galinda confirmed, straightening up to a more ladylike stance, "they didn't get the chance because you... you saved me, again". Memories of the time Fiyero tried to hurt her when she broke up with him came flooding back to mind, and Galinda gave a whimper.

Without missing a beat, Elphaba had her arms around the small blonde and pulled her in close, whispering gentle words in to her ear. "You're safe now, no one is going to hurt you" she assured, giving a light kiss to the side temple of Galinda's head.

Pulling herself together, Galinda then pulled out of Elphaba's embrace and straightened her dress out. She had remembered what happened in the restaurant, and remembered that she was planning on getting out of Elphaba's life so she couldn't hurt her anymore. "Thank you, but now if you'll excuse me" Galinda said gently, "I-I have to... be elsewhere". Her voice had failed her, wavering a little and giving everything away.

"Galinda, please" Elphaba started, "we need to talk about things. We need to talk properly, with neither of us running away". Elphaba had awoken up to a lot over the past few hours, and realized that she had been treating Galinda horribly, and she had an idea as to why exactly.

The blonde hesitated, not sure as to whether she should stay, or if she should go. All she seemed to do was hurt the Emerald girl and she didn't want to anymore. She thought that she was better off out of the girls life where she couldn't tear it apart; even if that meant forfeiting her education at Shiz and moving back home. "I'm sorry" she repeated, before turning towards the University and taking off again.

Elphaba sighed. _Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. _The green girl set off after Galinda, knowing that she could easily catch her if she wanted to. Instead, she remained a few paces behind just to see where she would go. Surprisingly, the girl was heading back to their dorm room, so that is where Elphaba headed too. She arrived not long after Galinda did and found the door to be locked. Reaching in to her dress pocket, she pulled out a key; grateful that it was always habit to take her own key even if her and Galinda were going out together. "Please, Galinda" Elphaba started as she walked in to the room. What she saw startled her enough to stop, however.

Galinda had grabbed out her suitcase from under her bed and had started packing all the clothes from her wardrobe in to it. This was it, she was leaving. She had done enough damage to last a life time, and she didn't want to risk creating any more. Tears littered her eyes, but she didn't allow them to stream down her cheeks. Getting increasingly frustrated, Galinda let out a whimper with a stamp of the foot.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba broached carefully, taking slow steps towards her blonde roommate. For being one of the smartest students at Shiz, Elphaba still couldn't understand what Galinda was doing. Not receiving an answer from Galinda, Elphaba took a few more steps closer. "Galinda, please just listen to me" she pleaded.

"Why, you haven't been listening to me!" she shouted, surprising even herself at the venom behind the words. "I've tried all week to talk to you, to get you to listen to me and talk to me! I've told you time and time again that I love you, and you brush it off. I've stayed out of your way, and it has hurt me to know that that is what you wanted! I've tried, Elphaba, and it is only hurting us both!" she said harshly, barging past Elphaba and in to the bathroom. The tears had dried from her eyes as she was now more furious than frustrated. She had been trying, and it had gone unnoticed and unwanted. She had had enough.

"Please just stop!" Elphaba demanded in a slightly raised voice. She was going to have to be firm and intimidating if she wanted the stubborn blonde to listen to her. "I know that I haven't been the most accommodating girlfriend over the past week, but I realize that now" she explained, watching as Galinda hurried around the room. On the blonde's second trip back past her, Elphaba gently took hold of her lower arm to stop her. To her surprise, Galinda stopped. "I am in love with you, and you are in love with me, and none of the rest of it matters" she said quietly, moving so she was standing on front of the emotional teenager in her midst.

Galinda had tears threatening again and refused to look in to the green eyes that she knew would make her melt. She just couldn't do it, or everything she had just done would have been for nothing. _Is leaving what I really want, though?_ In a moment of weakness, Galinda looked up in to the pleading eyes that were watching her. She saw love and compassion, and knew that the words she just heard were the truth. "Elphie" she whimpered, collapsing against the material clad chest of a relieved green girl.

"I've got you, my sweet" Elphaba whispered, her arms automatically wrapping around the smaller of the two. "I will always have you" she reiterated, rubbing gentle circles on Galinda's back. "I love you. And I now understand that you want me, need me, and love me too" she admitted, feeling foolish that it had taken her this long. She was a little scared at the vulnerability of the situation, but she was awash with relief that Galinda had finally stopped her packing.

"I just love you so much, and didn't want to keep hurting you" the upset blonde sniffled in to Elphaba's dress. "I was going home to Momsie and Popsicle so they could fix me" she admitted, feeling a little foolish herself. Galinda had always turned to her mother for advice, and she didn't think that this situation would be any different. After a few moments, her sniffling had decreased, so she looked back up in to Elphaba's eyes. It was then that something within her sparked, and she knew what to do to finally declare her love for the woman in front of her. With no preamble, Galinda attached her lips to Elphaba's in a passionate fury.

Elphaba stumbled a little at impact, but after stabling she was fine. She kissed Galinda back with gusto, feeling the passion emitting from her girlfriend. When air became an unfortunate necessity, Elphaba pulled back. "M-Galinda" she mumbled breathlessly, "we-we have to stop. What are we doing?" From her point, it seemed like they were about to go further than they had ever been before, and she needed to make sure that they were on the same page.

Catching her breath, Galinda stood up straight with an authoritative look about her. "Well, my intention was to make love to you... what was yours?" she informed, raising an eyebrow. She was going to make love with Elphaba to show her just how much she meant to her. She had refused to many times before with anyone due to various reasons, but now it just seemed right.

Elphaba wasn't sure what to think, except for the fact that obviously she and Galinda were on the same page. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't allow it without knowing exactly. Hearing it made things a bit more real. "What about everything? Your parents? Your social status? Your future?" she questioned sceptically.

"You're my everything, and none of the rest of it matters" Galinda whispered, closing the gap between their lips again. Moments later she pulled back. "My parents love me no matter what" she whispered, placing a kiss on the side of the green neck. "My social status is irrelevant. I'm from a high class society, I'll do things my own way" she admitted, placing a kiss on the sharp jaw line. "My future is with you, tomorrow, in a year, until the end of time" she finished, placing a kiss on Elphaba's lips.

The green girl was speechless. She had never had anyone willing to sacrifice so much just for her. If she wasn't convinced of Galinda's love beforehand, she sure was now. Without trying to form a sentence, Elphaba connected their lips once more, kissing Galinda with everything she had. She wasn't sure if she had ever been so full of emotion in her life; and come to think if it, she wasn't even aware that she had so many.

Realizing that enough was enough, Galinda decided that she was going to take control. With a new surge of determinism, Galinda bunched the sides of the black dress Elphaba was in within her fists, and pulled her back towards her own bed, all the while not letting their lips leave each other's skin.

Catching on the where they were headed, Elphaba stopped the firecracker of a blonde. "No room" she whispered huskily, pulling the blonde towards her less fancy bed. Feeling the mattress behind her legs, Elphaba took a chance and fell backwards, bringing Galinda down on top of her. She heard a giggle from her roommate, and couldn't help the small smile. With a bit of effort, Elphaba managed to kick her shoes and socks off before scooting herself and Galinda up the bed a fraction.

Without so much as a centimetre gap between them, Galinda was still determined that she could get Elphaba's dress off of her. With her knees either side of Elphaba's hips, their upper bodies touching, Galinda used her foot to push the hem of Elphaba's dress up her leg. Once it was high enough to reach with one hand, Galinda took that opportunity to take it and pull it up between them. She whined at the temporary loss of Elphaba's touch, but felt better as she had an almost naked Emerald woman under her.

Taking Galinda's cue of removing clothes, Elphaba slipped Galinda's dress up her body and over her head with no trouble at all. Feeling the soft porcelain skin she had longed to touch upon her own, Elphaba was sure she was in pure bliss. Her hands travelled over the flawless back as Galinda lowered herself back down on top of her.

Galinda could feel herself heating up at the feel of Elphaba so close. They were going somewhere that neither of them had been, and that excited Galinda too. "Oh my" she sighed, feeling Elphaba's hands fumble with, but succeed in unclamping her bra. Within seconds, she was aware of her bra falling to the floor beside the bed. With a few kisses down Elphaba's clavicle, Galinda's hands were soon wandering behind the green woman's back and unclasping her bra. Like Galinda's, it only took mere seconds for it to be decorating the dorm room floor.

Elphaba squirmed a little, causing her love to sit up with a questioning look. "You're beautiful" Elphaba offered as a means of an explanation. She took in the site of her almost naked girlfriend, noting that her skin was flawless, her breasts were perky, and her stomach plane flat. There was not a single blemish in sight, which suddenly made her very self conscious about her own skin.

Elphaba looking down to the scar on the side of her stomach did not go unnoticed by the flushed blonde sitting on top of her. Without even thinking about it, Galinda scooted down Elphaba's body so she could kiss the scar that was created so long ago. She spent a few moments planting kisses on every inch of the slightly discoloured skin. "You're perfect" she said with finality, looking up Elphaba's body and in to her eyes. Galinda didn't care about the scar. She cared how it got there, but not that it was blemishing the otherwise unblemished skin. Whilst the blonde was down that low, she decided to remove the last item of Elphaba's clothing. With a smirk, Galinda hooked her fingers in the top of Elphaba's underwear, and slowly slid them down her thighs, then calves, then flicked them across the room. _How does one person own so much black?_

The highly aroused Emerald girl let out a low moan as she felt Galinda kiss her way back up her body. As the seconds passed, she was becoming increasingly more turned on. Once Galinda was back up to being on top of her, Elphaba wasted to time in disposing of Galinda's underwear and throwing them away from the bed. It was a feat getting them over Galinda's heals, but Elphaba felt that they could be left on for now. With both girls naked, Elphaba decided that it was her time to take control, she with ease she held on to the small blonde and flipped them both over so Galinda was on the bed.

Galinda arched her back with delight as she felt Elphaba take the lead on top of her. Honestly, she only had a feint what she was doing, but she was going to learn with Elphaba, and that was what counted. "I love you" she breathed in Elphaba's ear as she kissed the side of her neck and ear.

-xo-

As if the girls read each other's minds, their hands simultaneously slid between their bodies, taking in every inch of skin that they could feel. Elphaba was using her knees and one hand to support her weight either side of Galinda. Galinda was flat on her back, her knees bent and resting just behind Elphaba's ass. Looking in to each other's eyes, they both got the reassurance that they needed for what they were about to do.

-xo-

Elphaba ran her fingers up the length of Galinda's moistened sex, savouring the feeling of her untarnished nether realms. Figuring that she was ready, Elphaba slowly slid one finger in to Galinda and instantly felt her tighten around it. "Just relax, I've got you" Elphaba assured. Moving that one finger in and out for a few moments, Elphaba then decided on adding a second finger. Considering her fingers were long and slender, the second finger didn't have the effect she was hoping for. She was about to add the third finger when she felt Galinda's hand slide up her own sensitive area.

"Let's do this together" Galinda suggested, rubbing her fingers gently over Elphaba's pulsing clit for a second. Receiving a nod from Elphaba, the blonde placed two fingers inside of her; her own breathing hitching when she felt the woman tighten around her.

-xo-

Both women moved their fingers in and out of each other for a few moments, getting the feel for it before either one of them took the next step. With a reassuring kiss, they were ready to continue. Simultaneously, Elphaba and Galinda both entered a third finger in to the other, and with a few thrusts in and out and a few whimpers of pain from Galinda, they felt each other break and watched as the innocence drained from each other's eyes together.

-xo-

Elphaba quickened her pace inside of Galinda but was always making sure that she was gentle. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the blonde again. With the pleasure of pleasing the girl she loved more than anything mixed with the pleasure of Galinda pleasing her, Elphaba wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on to everything she had inside.

Galinda focused on what she was doing, but also what was being done to her. She was becoming increasingly sensitive, and with Elphaba occasionally rubbing up against her swollen clit, Galinda was positive that she was ready to burst. "Oh my!" Galinda moaned loudly, throwing her head back on the bed and arching her back further.

With Galinda's neck exposed, Elphaba took this chance to leave her a small trail of red marks that she wasn't sure were going to be gone by morning or not. She also didn't care. She liked the idea of having Galinda as hers, and other people knowing that. Not in an owning sort of way, but, well, she wasn't quite sure. Surprising herself, Elphaba let out a loud "fuck" of pleasure, not caring where it could be heard.

-xo-

With moans, expletives, and drawn out names, Elphaba and Galinda brought each other to their first orgasm together. As if in synch, they released together, moaning each other's name for the final time. In no hurry, Elphaba kept her fingers inside of Galinda, as Galinda did Elphaba, whilst the green woman lowered herself fully on to her equally exhausted lover. In that position is how they stayed for a while to come.

-xo-

"I'm sorry that I ever doubted you" Elphaba finally apologized, laying naked in her bed with the woman she loved safely in her arms... naked too. "I guess I was so caught up in how I was feeling that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. This, however, was an amazing way of reconnecting, and showing our love" she explained sheepishly, holding the blonde just a little tighter.

"No need to be sorry" Galinda assured, "besides, I think we made up for it". She was beat after an intense session of making love, and was more than content with staying right where she was... for now. Before long, the blonde was snoring lightly, neatly tucked in, and fitting perfectly in to Elphaba's embrace.

-xo-

The pair managed to fit in an hour nap before Galinda woke up revitalized and ready to explore some more. The couple spent the next few hours, until the early hours of the morning, making love in various ways. That night there was not a care in the world except each other and the love that they shared. After what seemed like eternity, the girls finally fell asleep entangled together, and slept until the early hours of the next afternoon; neither one caring but rather both quite content. All the worry about nothing being real had been pushed aside indefinitely, and Elphaba finally believe that she was wanted, needed, and loved.

-xo-  
**Author's note Two: Sorry that this chapter took so long. Life has not exactly been my most favourite thing lately. Breakups, losing of best friends, indirect death threats, internet not working, etc, etc. Also, this is the second time writing this chapter, and so that took a while. **


	13. Lasting impressions

**Lasting impressions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning: This chapter is possibly quite boring as it is just a filler chapter. Decide for yourself.

Author's note: I am sorry about the delays per chapter, but my absent muse –and lack of reviews- is making it hard to concentrate and write.

-xo-  
Spring break was fast approaching and the Shiz University populace was buzzing with the prospect of going home for the few weeks off. As far as Elphaba was aware, she was going back to her family for the break and Galinda was going back to Frottica . She hated the idea of leaving Galinda, but there was no way that she would allow the blonde to be subjected to what went on at her family home. Little did she know, Galinda was trying to find the right moment to bring up an invitation home that was addressed to Elphaba from Galinda's parents.

-xo-

"Galinda, my sweet" Elphaba frowned, looking from her schoolwork to her girlfriend. She had just spent the last few hours finishing all her work for the week considering it had to be done before Spring break started. Now she wanted to know if her bubbly blonde roommate had finished all of hers as well. Seeing that she had Galinda's attention, she smiled before continuing, "Have you finished all your set work that needs to be done before break?"

Hearing what Elphaba interrupted her with caused Galinda to frown. "You interrupted my attempts to change my sheets magically to ask me about school work?" she asked, confirming that she had heard correctly. Seeing Elphaba's sheepish look, the blonde sighed and flopped down on to her bed theatrically. "If you must know, no I have not completed all my set work for the semester" she admitted, "considering I still have, what, Monday through Friday to complete it?" She had every intention of finishing it all; her intention just wasn't planned until at least Thursday after classes.

Elphaba gave a knowing sigh; _should have expected as much._ "Why don't you use this opportunity to get a head start? I mean, it's Sunday afternoon and you have nothing else that _needs_ to be done" she suggested gently, "besides, now I have finished all my work, I can help you with yours. Come on, it'll be fun". With the moan that she elicited from her love, she knew that she wasn't going to convince Galinda with the prospect of the work being fun, so she begrudgingly got up from her desk and stalked over to Galinda's limp body. With a wicked smile she fell backwards on to the bed right beside her love, causing Galinda's small body to bounce, startling the bright blue eyes open.

"The nerve of you, _Miss Elphaba_" Galinda huffed, rearranging herself on the bed so she was on her side facing her Emerald girlfriend. "Was that really necessary?" she questioned seriously, using the hand that wasn't holding up her head to gently poke at Elphaba's nose.

Elphaba crinkled her nose before replying with "one hundred percent" and another wicked smile. "I needed to gain your attention somehow, and motivate you up off of this bed" she explained, "and I figured that disturbing you was the best way to get you motivated... going off past experience". With a sly smile, Elphaba turned to her side and leant in close enough to Galinda to connect their lips.

"You would be right about the motivation" Galinda sighed after breaking apart the kiss when air became necessary, "except now I am motivated to do something completely unrelated to my schoolwork". With a gentle smile, Galinda placed her hand in the dip of Elphaba's side, inching her own body forward so they were touching with most the most part of their body. "However, it is completely related to you and your anatomy" she sighed, closing her eyes and closing the gap between their lips once more.

Eventually Elphaba pulled back. She knew where this was headed, and as much as she wanted it, she knew that nothing productive would get done if they started. They had only shared one night full of such passion, and Elphaba wasn't even sure if they were going to be able to compete with that when they tried again. "Uh-uh, my sweet" Elphaba said, bringing her index finger up to Galinda's now pouting lips, "we mustn't get carried away. You have work to do. However, depending on how well you work as to what happens later on..." She was leaving the choice up to her girlfriend, hoping that the prospect of something happening later was a good enough incentive to get the girl to do some schoolwork.

With a groan, Galinda pushed herself up off of her bed. She knew that Elphaba was technically bribing her, but if it was the only way that she was going to get what she wanted, then she was going to take it; _this time_. "Fine" she huffed, dragging her feet all the way over to her desk and slumping in the chair.

-xo-

Galinda spent the next few hours writing essays, answering questions, and occasionally pouting about having to work. Elphaba stayed close, helping where she was needed, and studying when she wasn't. She didn't have to push much for Galinda to keep working, and she was proud for that. Time passed by quickly, dinner came and went and was a fun affair as usual, and before the girls new it Galinda had finished her work and it was time for bed.

-xo-

Elphaba finished her nightly routine and snuggled down under the covers of Galinda's bed. She usually preferred sleeping in her own bed, but occasionally she indulged Galinda and slept amongst the array of pink and frills. _Pink goes good with green, after all._ The teenager had just gotten comfortable when she saw the bathroom door open and the light flick off.

Galinda made her way slowly over to her own bed, smiling at the fact that her love was sharing it with her that night. She had noticed that ever since they made up the other week the green girl had taken to defying their 'no bed-sharing on a school night' rule; _not that I'm complaining. _She gently crawled under the blankets, then rearranged so her back was against Elphaba's front and she was facing Elphaba's bed. She felt one of Elphaba's arms slide under her pillow and the other one snake around her waist.

"Comfortable, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, holding her love just a little tighter. Since their night of love making, Elphaba had gotten over her fear that things between her and Galinda weren't real, and now she embraced every touch. She felt the blonde curls move in a nod motion against her chest and gathered that the girl was comfortable.

"Elphie" Galinda whispered, "I have something I need to talk to you about". The smaller woman moved her right hand so it went under her pillow and found Elphaba's hand, her other hand lacing her finger in with Elphaba's that rested in front of her stomach.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked tentatively. She felt a similar knot form in her stomach, but hoped that she was overreacting and what Galinda had to say was nothing along the lines of what she was thinking.

Galinda took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Well, you know that Spring break is coming up, meaning that I am going back to Frottica for that time, and you're going back to you family... Well, I have been meaning to tell you that Momsie and Popsicle sent down an invitation for you to join me during the break in the last letter I received from them... They want you in Frottica with us for the two weeks, but understand if you choose to go home instead" she explained quickly, barely taking in another breath since the start.

"Slow down" Elphaba chastised slowly, her mind going over what she was just told. Lord and Lady Upland wanted _her_ to stay at their house with their daughter for two weeks? _Last I knew, Galinda had told them that she loathed me..._ "I don't know what to say, my sweet" the teenager admitted, "I mean, I thought they were informed of our loathing of each other... nothing even close to resembling a friendship..."

Galinda gave a small giggle. "Oh Elphie... of course I wrote them and told them that we're now best friends and that we get along great!" she said, wriggling her toes a little in excitement. "They were so pleased to hear this that they enquired a little more about you, and what I told them intrigued them and they want to get to know you... I told them you were going back to Munchkinland for Spring break, and that I would miss you terribly and wished you didn't have to... and they sent down an extra first class train ticket for when I return home" she explained, not hiding the excitement in her voice. She hadn't turned over the whole time, only stayed in the comforts of Elphaba's embrace.

"Wow, Galinda" Elphaba exhaled, "that is all very generous of your parents, but I'm not sure if I can accept. I mean, two weeks is a long time, and a ticket and everything? That is an amazing gesture. I don't know what to -".

"Just say yes" the blonde interjected before Elphaba could finish her sentence. The girl was eager for Elphaba to see where she was born and raised, and meet everyone who was a big part of her past. Patience was not one of her virtues by any means. "Please Elphie, I want you to come home with me and see everything that has made me who I am. Also, I really don't want to spend two weeks apart from you... I wouldn't be able to bare it" she admitted, really hoping that Elphaba would understand. She knew that the green girl hated depending on others, and two weeks in a new environment with new people was going to be a challenge, but Galinda believed that she could do it.

Elphaba remained quiet for a few moments; thinking over everything that she could that had to do with two weeks in the Upland Manor. She didn't want to have to depend on Galinda's parents for two weeks, but she also didn't want to deny her love. Finally, Galinda's needs won her over. "Alright, my sweet, I will join you" she smiled, kissing the top of Galinda's head gently. "Remind me to send word home tomorrow telling them I won't be there, and also to send a letter you your parents thanking the, immensely" she added as an afterthought.

Galinda wriggled with delight, squeezing Elphaba's hands a little tighter. "Oh, thank you Elphie!" she said, higher pitched than was appropriate at that time of night. "We are going to have so much fun and everyone is going to love you! I am sure of it!" she rambled, "we can go shopping! And to my favourite childhood places! And, and, and to my horse stables! And-"

"Galinda, my sweet" Elphaba interrupted, "calm down or you'll never sleep! I am sure that we will visit everywhere that you want to, and that we can talk about this all week. Right now, however, you need to get some sleep for classes tomorrow. She heard Galinda sigh, but felt her snuggle back in and take some deep breaths. "That's my girl" Elphaba whispered. Before long she could hear Galinda's light snores, then before she knew it she was also asleep.

-xo-

"Come on, Elphie!" Galinda whined, watching her love finally walk through the dorm room door. Galinda had Friday afternoon off and had been waiting patiently in her room since after lunch for Elphaba to finish her afternoon classes. She was eager to get ready and leave, even though they had two hours until their train left.

"I'm hurrying" Elphaba laughed, although made no attempt at quickening her pace. She closed the door and took strides over to her desk where she dumped her books. "You know that we still have two hours, right?" she questioned, turning around to face her love. She saw the frown upon the beautiful features and threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll be quick" she said as serious as she could.

-xo-

Elphaba got ready within thirty minutes, with as much help from Galinda as she would allow. Their bags were packed, their room was clean, and there was nothing left to do but wait for the porter to inform them that their carriage was there. They spent the next forty-five minutes playing small games in their room whilst going over the itinerary for the next few hours. Finally there was a knock at the door and Galinda was up before Elphaba even had time to blink. Before long, the girls were on their way to the train station, ready to forget about school for the next fourteen days.

-xo-

"This is us" Elphaba stated, sliding open the door to the train carriage with the number that coincided with their tickets. She took a step back and allowed her effervescent roommate in to the carriage first, smiling as she followed her in and slid the door shut behind them. "Are you ever going to settle down?" the green girl stated, sitting their carry-on bags on the lounge on one side of the carriage.

"I don't plan on it" Galinda singsonged, twirling herself around once before stopping to look at her love. She gave her best childish grin before flopping down on the opposite side of the carriage to their bags. "This is all very exciting, Elphie" she sighed, looking out the window and seeing the last of the passengers pile on to the train.

Elphaba sat down next to Galinda, following her line of sight. She had to admit that she was excited, as well as nervous, about going to the Upland Manor, though she didn't plan on showing it. "We have a long trip ahead of us" Elphaba informed, "maybe you should try taking a nap before we get there... That way you will be more awake for longer when we do arrive".

"You're probably right" Galinda sighed, snuggling herself in to Elphaba's side. She didn't want to sleep, but she understood her love's point of view. "See you in a few hours?" she yawned, feeling the drowsiness take over and giving up trying to fight it.

"See you then, my sweet" Elphaba confirmed, kissing the top of her love's curls. She waited for Galinda to off, smiling at the fact that it happened before the train had even left Shiz. "Sweet dreams" she whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on the scenery outside.

-xo-

When the announcement for Wittica came echoing through the compartment, Elphaba decided that it was time to wake up her 'Sleeping Beauty'. "Galinda, my sweet, wake up" Elphaba said quietly in to the girl's ear, gently shaking her at the same time. "We're nearly home" she informed. She watched Galinda slowly stir and then start coming to life. "That's my girl" she whispered.

Galinda opened her eyes and blinked a few times, adapting to her surroundings. She wasn't used to waking up somewhere unfamiliar. "Where are we?" she said groggily before as if on cue, 'This stop; Wittica!' echoed through the compartment. "Oh" she yawned. Taking a few moments to regain her bearings, Galinda then looked out the window to see that it was dark outside, but the lights from the town could be seen. The blonde could feel her excitement coming back, but she was still in a state of waking up so it wouldn't show just yet.

-xo-

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Galinda squealed as she ran off of the train and in to the arms of her waiting parents. "I have missed you both so much" she wailed, happy tears now threatening to fall. Suddenly she pulled back with a sheepish smile. Turning around, she realized that Elphaba was standing a metre behind her, her hands fidgeting in front of her. "Sorry" she mouthed to her love before skipping over and taking her hand. Pulling Elphaba towards Lord and Lady Upland, Galinda couldn't help but grin. "Momsie, Popsicle, this is Elphaba Thropp; my very best friend" Galinda introduced Elphaba, looking from her parents to the green girl and back.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Upland. Lady Upland" Elphaba smiled shyly, taking their hands as offered and shaking them. She was surprised that there was no initial reaction about her skin colour, but then she did assume that Galinda would have at least warned them about it prior to meeting. Usually she wasn't all that shy around people, but Elphaba couldn't shake the thought that these were her in-laws, though they were not currently aware, and she had to do what she could to stay in their good books.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Elphaba" Lord Upland boomed, "And please, call me Dmitri". He was almost just like Elphaba had pictured him, only with slightly less hair upon his head. He was medium height with the makings of a belly on him. His face was gentle with hazel eyes and light brown hair. "Welcome to Frottica" Lady Upland smiled warmly, "and you may call me Elise". Elise was a similar height to her husband but was rather slender. She sported long blonde hair that had the occasional wave running down it. Much like Galinda's, her eyes were a sparkling blue.

-xo-

Dmitri grabbed the girl's bags before loading them in to the Upland carriage. The trip back to the Manor was filled with Galinda rambling about everything and anything, and the real inquisitive questions about Elphaba and schooling were going to be left until the next day when everyone was well rested and refreshed.

The carriage pulled up out the front of the Upland Manor and although it was dark outside, the Manor was completely alight. It was a rather large two story place with railings all the way around the balcony of both levels from what Elphaba could see. One side of the front set of double doors were open and standing in the doorway was a man in a suit. Elphaba assumed he was their butler or something to that accord. Although Elphaba's house, Colwen Grounds, wasn't small by any means, she was still awestruck at the size and structure of the Upland Manor.

With no patience at all, Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her out of the carriage as soon as it had stopped. "Come on, Elphie!" she pleaded, "there is so much to see!"

"Galinda, dearest, why don't we just go inside and freshen up first" Elise suggested, "It's been a long trip and I am sure that you're both rather exhausted". She was well aware of her daughter's excitement as it had been an integral part of her ever since she was a child.

"Alright" Galinda smiled sheepishly, before pouting, "come on, Elphie. I'll show you inside at least". Expecting her father to grab their bags, and without letting go of Elphaba's hand, Galinda hounded up the steps to the front door. "Salvatore!" she squealed, letting go of her roommates hand and close to tackling the older gentlemen in the doorway.

"Hello, little one" he wheezed, wrapping his arms around the blonde bombshell. After finally being released and able to breathe properly, he took Galinda's hand in his own. "It's been too long" he shook his head, "and you have grown so much!" Truth was, Galinda had barely grown at all, except for filling out her curves a little more. But as a child, she was smaller than the rest of her friends and was always worried that she would never grow up. Now every time Salvatore saw her, he would assure her that she had grown, even if it was only a few hours after telling her beforehand.

"Well it has been a few months!" Galinda reminded playfully, standing up taller. "Oh, and Salvatore, this is Elphaba Thropp" she said formally, turning and gesturing to the green girl standing back, "she is my best friend, and will be with us for Spring break!"

Elphaba shook the butler's hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you" she said quietly. She had a feeling that if she met anymore people, she was sure to forget who each of them were by the next day. She followed Galinda through the front doors and stopped when she ran into the back of her love. "Sorry" she laughed, "I wasn't paying attention". She was focusing more on the inside of the front of the Manor than where she was going.

"Welcome to my home" Galinda sighed, twirling around to take the whole front parlour in. To the right there were double doors that led to the library, and to the left there were double that led to the formal dining room. Moving through the open parlour further there was another set of double doors that led to the kitchen, double glass doors ahead that lead to the back patio and down to the back gardens, and to the right was the grand staircase that veered slightly as it went up to the second floor.

"It's beautiful" Elphaba admitted, taking another glance over the place. The door frames had carvings in them, as well as the staircase banisters. There were formal sofas lining the parlour, as well as paintings hanging on the walls. Elphaba noticed that it was much like Colwen grounds, only on a smaller scale.

"Now, girls, go get washed up and changed in to your night clothes. We will meet you in the kitchen when you're done for some hot chocolate and catch up before bedtime. Elphaba, we have had the room across the hall from Galinda's made up to you and hope that it is acceptable for the Thropp Third Descending" Elise explained with a warm smile. She had done her research on Elphaba, and knew a few things about her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, she just wanted to know what sort of person her daughter was roomed with.

Elphaba turned around to face Galinda's parents who had come in behind them and blushed slightly at hearing of the Uplands knowing of her heritage. It was something that she was hoping to keep locked away, but understood why they would know. They were looking out for their daughter, or Galinda told them. Either way, she would accept that they knew and hoped that it wouldn't make Galinda's parents look at her any differently. "I'm sure it's perfect" Elphaba nodded. She was going to take the bags from Mr Upland before she realized that he didn't have them.

Seeing the look on Elphaba's face made Dmitri chuckle in the realization that she was looking for her bags. "We had Salvatore take the bags up to your rooms, Elphaba. Don't panic, dear" he assured, "Galinda's maid will unpack hers, and your maid will unpack yours in your room".

"Come on, let's go!" Galinda said excitedly, wanting to get upstairs to see her maid, Sierra, "I will introduce you to Sierra... and I assume Helena?" Seeing her mother nod, Galinda bounced on her feet. "See you soon!" she said to her parents before taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her towards the staircase.

"Your daughter is going to be a handful this fortnight" Elise chuckled lightly as she watched the teenagers ascend the stairs.

"My daughter?" Dmitri confirmed, "I'm pretty sure she's your daughter".

"Our daughter" Elise gave in with a laugh. "Should we tell her what we know tonight, or wait?" she asked her husband, taking his hand in hers.

"Let them settle in first, El, then we'll see" he said quietly, squeezing his wife's hand gently, "now let's go get their drinks ready".

-xo-

Galinda took Elphaba to the room that was set up for her, hoping that at some point in the next two weeks she could convince her parents to let them stay in the same room. She realized that her chances of that were probably best before she told them the nature of the relationship. "This is going to be your room, Elphie" Galinda said excitedly, opening the door to the room. It was large, with a large bed, a fireplace, a sofa, and a door leading in to an ensuite. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's simple. It's me" Elphaba replied with a smile. She saw that her bags had been unpacked and her stuff put away neatly. Maids were not a new concept to her, however back home she preferred not to rely on them and to do things herself. She was going to have to get used to having one again whilst at the Upland Manor. The green girl walked towards the door leading to the bathroom, and upon looking in to the bathroom she noticed a lady in there.

"You must be Elphaba" the lady smiled warmly, extending her hand to greet the teenager, "I'm Helena, and I will be at your service whilst you're here. Everything is unpacked and ready to go. Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ring for me". Helena was in her early thirties, with dark brown hair and a warm smile. She left the bathroom and ran in to Galinda. "Hey there, kiddo!" she exclaimed before being engulfed in a hug. "I missed you too" she laughed.

Once Helena had left the room, Galinda followed her love in to the bathroom. "Don't worry, I have warned them of your water allergy, and they said it was no problem at all" Galinda informed, "so you're safe here".

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda, giving her a tight hug. "What haven't you told everyone?" she chuckled, giving a light kiss on the top of the blonde curls, "but thank you. Everything is wonderful".

Galinda thought for moment. "Well, I haven't told them that you make me scream your name when you ravish me" she said cheekily, blushing lightly. It wasn't often that she said such things, but she thought the moment called for it.

"Miss Galinda!" Elphaba chastised, blushing herself, "they do not need to know that, ever!" Her love was completely incorrigible, although Elphaba would have her no other way. "Go get yourself changed, and I will meet you in your room when I am done" she instructed, taking Galinda's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Alright, Elphie" Galinda pouted. At the door to Elphaba's room, she stopped and gave her a light kiss before turning and skipping off to her own room. "Sierraaaa" she singsonged, dragging out the last letter as long as she could.

-xo-

Twenty minutes later both girls descended the stairs in their night clothes, dressing gowns, and slippers. Galinda's dressing gown was fluffy and pink, and matched her slippers. Elphaba found a dressing gown and pair of slippers the same as Galinda's in her wardrobe, only hers were white. She felt a little silly, but after assurance from Galinda that it was normal, she went with it.

-xo-

"Momsie and Popsicle" Galinda singsonged as she skipped in to the kitchen. To her delight, cook walked out from behind the counter instead. "Cook!" Galinda squealed, jumping at the older woman, "oh I have missed you!". The older woman stumbled back a bit, but wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I have missed you too, little one!" she replied, "Glad you're home". The cook was in her late fifties at least, and by the look of the interaction, Elphaba assumed that she had been the family cook for quite some time.

"Cook, this is Elphaba" Galinda said, finally releasing the cook from her hug, "and Elphaba, this is Cook". She watched as the pair shook hands, delight oozing from her as they did so. "Cook, where are Momsie and Popsicle?" Galinda asked. She saw as Cook pointed through a doorway. "Thanks" Galinda laughed before skipping through the doorway with Elphaba in tow.

"Hello there, my darlings" Elise smiled, seeing her daughter and Elphaba enter the dining room. Dmitri stood up, pulling out two chairs and pushing them in as the girls sat down. "I trust everything was to your liking and you met Helena?" Elise asked Elphaba.

"Everything was perfect, and Helena is really nice" Elphaba replied with a thankful smile, "thank you for everything". She was grateful at all the Uplands had done for her already, and just hoped that she could be someone that they enjoyed having around.

-xo-

The next hour was filled with hot chocolate and Galinda rambling again about everything except the nature of her relationship with Elphaba. The four of them laughed most of the time, Galinda needing to stop to allow more air in to her lungs on more than one occasion.

"I think that is enough fun for one night" Dmitri finally said, a smile on his face. "We can continue this tomorrow, poppet" he assured, seeing the pout on his daughter's face.

"How about we take a picnic down to the lakeside tomorrow and we can do the formal catching up" Elise suggested, "there are a few things we need to talk about whilst you're here regarding the events going on in Frottica.

"Alright, Momsie" Galinda sighed, knowing that she was becoming over exhausted and rest was a good idea. "We will see you in the morning" she smiled. The blonde got up from her chair and gave her parents a kiss and a hug before moving out of the way to allow Elphaba to say her goodnight.

"Thank you for everything so far" Elphaba smiled, giving Galinda's parents a quick hug. "Good night" she said, turning and following her love out of the dining room.

-xo-

Standing in the hallway between her own room and Elphaba's, Galinda was pouting. "I don't want to sleep without you" she whined, her hands holding Elphaba's tightly. This was going to be the first night in a while that she was going to have to sleep in a separate room to Elphaba, and she wasn't happy.

"I don't want it either, my love, but this is what you parents want" she explained. She wrapped her arms around the small girl. "Maybe we can convince them of a sleep over at one point, but for tonight, we need to respect their wishes" she suggested, kissing Galinda on the temple. She was going to have a hard time sleeping away from her love and in a new environment, but she wasn't about to defy her love's parent's wishes.

Galinda sighed. She knew that Elphaba was right, and that she shouldn't get them in to trouble on their first night in the Manor. "Fine" she huffed, "but this isn't going to be for the next two weeks, let me assure you of that".

"That's my girl" Elphaba smiled, releasing Galinda and looking down in to her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Ali. I will see you in the morning" she said quietly. Looking both directions to assure no one was watching, Elphaba dipped her head and connected her lips with her loves.

After a breathtaking kiss, Galinda pulled her head away. "I'll have sweet dreams now" she whispered, catching her breath. She let her hands slip out of Elphaba's and wandered backwards to her own bedroom as Elphaba did the same thing.

-xo-

"That was not a kiss goodnight among friends" Helena whispered, watching as the girls went their separate ways.

"Do you think they know we saw?" Sierra asked Helena as the pair stood in the doorway to one of the rooms down the hall from the girls.

"I doubt it, or I don't think they would have done it" Helena replied, looking to Sierra.

After tidying up one of the other guest rooms, Sierra and Helena were going to head downstairs to bid their goodnights to Lord and Lady Upland. When they saw Elphaba and Galinda in the hallway, they decided not to interrupt. Understandably, they were a little surprised to see such a powerful kiss exchanged between the teenagers they were to look after.

**-xo-**  
**Author's note two: What is it the parents have to tell them, eh? Since they have two weeks in Frottica, their Spring break is going to be written over a few chapters, understandably. Ideas are welcome and appreciated, since I am running out whilst my muse is on holidays! Cheers. **


	14. The secrets kept

**The secrets kept.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning: This chapter may be increasingly fluffy (sappy) because my writing is a reflection of my mood, and as I am currently sick I have turned in to a huge sook.

Author's note: Once again, I am sorry for the delay. I flew back home for a few days and whilst I was there I caught the flu and so I am currently not myself. Oh, and I have realized how 'out of character' the girls really are... sorry about that, but its how they will continue to be.

-xo-

"Good morning, Elphie!" Galinda beamed as she saw her loves eyes flutter open. The blonde had been awake for a while and insisted on sitting on the end of her houseguest's bed until she awoke. It wasn't late in the morning but Galinda just woke up earlier than she was ever known to. She knew that her parents would wait until they both headed downstairs rather than waking them on their first morning in the manor.

"Galinda?" Elphaba mumbled, rubbing her eyes before sitting up, "what time is it?" The green girl looked out the crack in the curtains to see that the sun was still low in the sky. Before getting a reply from her girlfriend, Elphaba continued, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She wasn't used to the blonde being awake before her, so it rang some alarm bells.

"I'm fine, silly!" the blonde laughed, moving further up the bed. "I just wanted to be here when you woke up" she admitted, "That, and I have been awake for hours". Galinda leant in and gave her love a kiss. "I never realised how hard it was to sleep without you at least in the same room" she pouted, "something has to be done about this, Elphie".

All Elphaba could do was chuckle. The only reason her love was awake was because she couldn't sleep without the company. Elphaba made a mental note to try not to worry at everything that was out of the ordinary. "We'll talk to your parents" she said before leaning and kissing her love's pouting lips.

The blonde immediately perked up with the kiss she received, all thoughts of her insomnia forgotten. Teasingly, Galinda situated herself so she was straddling her now sitting up love, pinning her to the headboard of the bed. "My parents can wait" she mumbled, before kissing Elphaba slowly.

The green girl gave in to her partner's wishes for a few moments before manoeuvring her lips away from Galinda's. "My sweet, the door" she whispered. She saw Galinda get ready to jump up to close it but grabbed her wrist before she had the time. "Not until we have had a chance to tell Dmitri and Elise" Elphaba gently demanded.

Galinda started to pout, but she understood where Elphaba was coming from. She didn't want to give her parents any reason to mistrust them by going behind their backs in their own house. "Alright" she sighed defeated, "you win". With one last peck, the blonde slid off the bed and headed to the door. In the doorway, she turned to face her love before saying, "wash up and get dressed and then meet me in my room".

Elphaba nodded as she watched Galinda leave her room. Although her love was usually incorrigible, it was possible to make her see sense occasionally. The green girl stretched before slipping out of bed herself and heading to the ensuite. Everything was organized and ready to use and it reminded the girl of her times at Colwen Grounds where nothing but the best was tolerated.

-xo-

Elphaba used her time to bathe herself in her oils and put on some clothes, only having to tell Helena once that she was fine and had everything she needed. Galinda spent some time talking to Sierra before she had a bath run for her and clothes picked out for the day. Selena had been Galinda's maid for as long as the blonde could remember, and she was about the only person Galinda trusted with picking out her clothes.

-xo-

Elphaba made her way across the hall and in to Galinda's bedroom. She was surprised to see it empty, but realization hit when she heard her love's giggle coming from the ensuite. With a small chuckle of her own, Elphaba walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently. "My sweet?" she whispered.

"Come in" Galinda singsonged, running her soapy hands up her calf. She was expecting her love, so she told Sierra that it was alright to leave and that she would call if anything else was needed. She knew that her cautious girlfriend would be hesitant about joining her in the bathroom, so she called out in a gentler tone, "really, it's alright".

With a small smile, Elphaba entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was hesitant about being caught in there, but she had already denied the blonde one thing that morning and she didn't want to make it two. "Hey there" she smiled gently, sitting down a small distance from the sunken bath.

Elegantly, Galinda continued washing herself whilst her girlfriend sat a safe distance from the tub. "What do you think Momsie and Popsicle have planned for the day?" the blonde asked happily before sliding down the tub and disappearing under the bubbled water.

The green girl waited for her love to re-immerge, her nerves running high. When she finally did the girl let out a sigh of relief. "There was mention of a picnic yesterday, remember?" Elphaba recalled, "Your mum had some things she wanted to discuss".

The blonde clapped her hands excitedly causing water to splash. "That's right! I remember!" she squealed. Picnics were one of Galinda's favourite things about being home; especially since their cook made all her favourite foods.

If Elphaba thought Galinda was increasingly difficult whilst at Shiz, she had no idea what she was in for now she was home. Luckily none of the water from the tub travelled far enough to damage her skin, and she knew that her love wasn't splashing intentionally to harm her.

-xo-

With both girls clean and ready for the day ahead, they gave each other substantial kisses to get through the day before heading down the stairs as friends. Galinda's parents were waiting for the girls in the dining room with their breakfast ready and ready to discuss the day plans.

-xo-

"Good morning girls" Mr Upland beamed as he watched his daughter and her best friend walk through the doors in to the dining room.

"How did you both sleep, darlings?" Lady Upland questioned, rising to meet the girls with a hug each.

"Not very well" Galinda frowned, looking pointedly to Elphaba who only blushed slightly in return.

"Oh?" Both parents said in unison with a quizzical look to each other then back to their daughter. Neither of them failed to notice the look that passed between the two girls but neither of them was going to mention it either. At least not until the bigger issue was discussed.

"It doesn't matter" the blonde mumbled, knowing that it wasn't the time to bring the reasoning up. "I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight" she smiled convincingly.

Lord Upland gave a nod before turning to Elphaba and asking, "And how did you sleep? Comfortably I hope".

"I slept well, thank you" Elphaba smiled and tipped her head lightly. She then felt guilty that she had a good night's sleep but Galinda's sleep was bad.

"Lovely" both parents said simultaneously, making Galinda giggle and Elphaba smile wider.

"You two spend too much time together" Galinda informed whilst still giggling, "but don't ever stop".

"Let's get seated and eat some breakfast, shall we" Lord Upland suggested, pulling the seats out for the girls before seating his wife.

-xo-

The four occupants of the room ate breakfast from an array of choices, drank juice and hot chocolate, and laughed about some 'Little Galinda' stories that were told. Finally with her famous pout, Galinda put a stop to the embarrassing stories for the time being and enquired about the daily plans.

-xo-

"Your father and I have asked Cook to prepare us a picnic basket and we thought we could go down to the gazebo and enjoy a nice relacing lunch whilst going over a few things" Mrs Upland explained, "I know that hanging out with your parents isn't every student's idea of a vacation, but time is of the essence".

"We understand" both teenagers said together, causing all four people to laugh.

"Now who has been spending too much time together?" Mr Upland laughed, looking between the girls.

"Guilty" Galinda giggled with a loving look to her love, who only smiled affectionately in return. "What have we got planned after lunch?" she questioned.

"We thought we would give you that time to give Elphaba a proper tour of the Manor and gardens" Elise smiled, "and also introduce her to all the staff".

"That sounds great!" Galinda exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

"Has she always been like this?" Elphaba chuckled to Dmitri, referring to her excitement level which rose and dropped frequently.

"Oh yes" he exclaimed, looking to his daughter with nothing but love and admiration. The way Dmitri looked at his daughter astounded Elphaba. She had never experienced her parents look at her in such a manner, but she loved just how much pride and joy Dmitri held for Galinda.

Galinda looked to her girlfriend and father exchanging words, and pride and love was evident all over her face. She feared that her love and her parents wouldn't get on for some reason, but seeing that things were going great so far made her heart flutter.

The looks of love and admiration exchanged between the teenagers didn't go unnoticed by either parent, and with looks of their own to each other they each acknowledged it.

-xo-

Breakfast was finished casually with a small portion of catching up exchanged. The girls had a few hours before they were expected to meet up in the parlour for lunch so Galinda decided that some 'couple time' could be squeezed in. Galinda hugged her parents and Elphaba thanked them for breakfast before the blonde pulled Elphaba out of the dining room and towards the grand stair case.

-xo-

"Galinda doesn't really do subtle, does she?" Elise asked, sipping her tea once she and her husband had the dining room to themselves again.

"Never has" Dmitri shrugged, "but we love her nonetheless. The thing with it though is that she doesn't know that she doesn't do subtle and that her emotions are written all over her face".

Lady Upland gave a small chuckle, "she never learnt that". She agreed wholeheartedly with her husband- Galinda never was one for subtlety or hiding her emotions well. And she had never learnt that either. The blonde had spent countless hours thinking that she was doing perfect at maintaining a 'poker face' when really her emotions were strewn across her face like an open book.

-xo-

"We have a few uninterrupted hours, Elphie, so come on!" Galinda sighed exasperatedly as she dragged her love up the stairs. She wanted to spend as much quality time with Elphaba as possible, but the green girl was making it increasingly difficult to hurry things along.

"Aren't these engravings exquisite?" Elphaba asked rhetorically as she examined the hand railings of the grand staircase. It wasn't hard to keep Galinda from pulling her up the stairs faster as she maintained her stronger ground. She wasn't purposely annoying her girlfriend, she just wanted to take in as much of the Upland Manor as possible, and if she was right with what Galinda had planned for their time alone she was going to stall as long as possible.

"Elphieee" Galinda whined, drawing out the last syllable for added emphasis. She tried harder to pull her love up the stairs, but her strength just wouldn't compare. "Fine" she huffed, letting go of the Emerald hand and storming up the stairs. She stood up the top with her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and a pout.

Elphaba looked up to girlfriend, a smile spreading across her lips. "Don't you look positively adorable" she quipped. She noticed a frown also appear on the blonde girls face, so with a defeated sigh she finished ascending the stairs. She held out her hand and with a small smile she said, "as you were, my sweet".

Galinda grinned and grabbed Elphaba's hand like she had earlier, this time pulling her along the hallway. There was an unmistakable giddiness to her step but she didn't care. She stopped between her room and Elphaba's, looking back and forth between the two. She was trying to decide which room they had less chance of being interrupted in. Finally, she chose Elphaba's room and pulled the green girl in there with her.

"Why my room?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Because there is less chance of interruption" Galinda replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course" Elphaba chuckled, closing the door behind her. Less than three seconds later the Emerald girl was being pushed up against the back of the door with lips attaching to her own.

Galinda kissed Elphaba with as much passion as she could muster. She intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's before pinning them to the door either side of the girl's head. It had only been a few hours since they kissed, but to the blonde that was a few hours too many. Usually she had self control, but being in a new environment for them to see their relationship grow sparked something inside the blonde. Something passionate.

Reluctantly, Elphaba slipped her hands out of her loves and placed them on her waist, pushing her away slightly. "My love" she said breathlessly once finally mustering the strength to part her lips with Galinda's, "should we really be doing this?"

"Of course" Galinda smirked. She needed to be close to her love. Maybe it was the added thrill of being caught that was doing it to her, but she had never felt her physical need for Elphaba so strong. She took the front of Elphaba's dress and pulled her towards the bed, not disconnecting their lips in the process.

Feeling them halt, Elphaba gently guided her love backwards. With practiced ease, Galinda was on her back with Elphaba hovering over her. Finally Elphaba disconnected their lips again out of the necessity for air. "What has gotten in to you?" she panted, "not that I'm complaining". She wasn't sure she was going to let it go further than some harmful fun, especially since it would only be their second occasion with such intense sexual actions.

"Shut up and kiss me" Galinda demanded, surprising even herself. "Please" she added sheepishly. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and pulled her down closer, feathering her lips in gentle kisses. "I just want you so much right now" she admitted, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I want you too, my sweet" Elphaba countered, also punctuating each word between kisses, "but you're full of passion that you just want sex, not to make love".

"Elphaba!" the blonde admonished, stopping her kisses, "language!" She may be full of passion and in a very compromising state, but that didn't make her any less of a lady and didn't mean she could be subjected to such language.

Elphaba chuckled. "Sorry" she grinned wickedly. She dipped her head and planted kisses along Galinda's perfect porcelain neck. "But that doesn't make my theory any less correct" she pointed out.

-xo-

"The girls are with Lord and Lady Upland today, so we'll tidy Elphaba's room and then Galinda's before heading downstairs, how does that sound?" Sierra questioned Helena as the pair walked out of their quarters.

"Sounds like a plan" Helena agreed, placing her hand on the small of Sierra's back as they walked. "I sure hope we get to spend some time with our little Galinda. I've really missed the times we used to have" she added as an afterthought, remembering the times that the three of them, and occasionally Galinda's friends, would have whilst the Upland's were working.

The pair neared Elphaba's room, not thinking anything of the closed door. They figured it was just something that the girl was used to from being at Shiz. "They're here for two weeks, I am sure that Galinda will have time for us" Sierra explained, placing her hand on the doorhandle and pushing it open, "besides, we have t-" Sierra stopped dead in her tracks, Helena just behind her but having full view of the room.

Elphaba whipped her head around towards the door so fast that she swore she heard her neck crack. Seeing the two maids, the girl froze in her position above Galinda. She had Galinda's hand pinned to the bed above her head, and her thigh separating the blonde's legs.

Galinda let out a small whimper at the loss of contact to her neck followed by an estranged squeal upon seeing what their interruption was. "Sierra" she whispered, her eyes wide with disbelief and horror. She too was frozen with fear of what was to come of the situation.

-xo-

Sierra and Helena stood in the doorway with their mouths agape and not blinking. Elphaba scrambled off of Galinda and stood on the far side of the bed watching the two older ladies. Galinda sat up with her back against the headboard and her knees up to her chest. There were several long moments of silence and lack of movement before Helena finally lead Sierra in to the room and closed the door behind them. It wasn't at the fact that the pair were a couple that shocked the maids, it was the fact that they just walked in on a completely private moment and experience their little Galinda a little more grown up than they were ready for.

-xo-

"Girls" Helena started, "please, Elphaba, take a seat". She sounded gentle and caring, and gestured for Elphaba to take a seat on the bed next to Galinda. Helena took one of the seats by the window, and encouraged Sierra to take the other.

Tentatively, Elphaba slowly sat down on the bed, but made sure that there was some distance between herself and her blushing love. Her stomach was in knots with worry about what was to come, and she could also feel Galinda's worry radiating from her.

Galinda could feel herself start to shake very gently. She had never been caught in a more compromising position (except for when Elphaba caught her during her Poison Sumac time). The two women that she had spent most of her childhood with had just seen more than Galinda would care for anyone to see. The thrill of being caught suddenly didn't seem so enticing anymore.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Sierra asked quietly, looking between the two teenagers. She thought they looked like they had actually been caught having sex- although that is where it looked like it was headed. The room remained silent, so with a small smile she added, "its alright, really".

Galinda swallowed hard before taking a large breath. "Sierra, Helena..." she started, unsure if she was going to be able to finish. She looked to Elphaba for backup who could only muster the courage to scoot closer to the blonde and intertwine their fingers.

That small action put a smile on Helena's face. "Do you love her?" she prompted, directed at Galinda.

Galinda nodded slowly. "Yes" she whispered, looking to the women for understanding. As far as she was aware, the two of them had never been in relationships so she wasn't sure they could understand what it was like.

Helena turned to Elphaba and asked, "and do you love Galinda?"

Elphaba was a little taken aback by the directness of the question, but answered confidently with, "so much". She gave Galinda's hand a little squeeze, emphasizing that she meant what she said.  
"That's what counts" Sierra chimed in. She looked to Helena with a small smile before turning back to the girls. "We saw you two exchange your goodnight kiss in the hall last night" she admitted, "but we stayed quiet and didn't mention it to anyone. We debated bringing it up with you two, but then decided to let your parents figure it out and talk you through it".

"But come to think of it" Helena followed cue, "maybe we're the best ones to talk to...". She hadn't thought the night before that they would be the best two to talk to because she hadn't registered the idea of telling Galinda something that the pair had kept from her most her life.

Galinda looked between the pair confused. The fact that they saw their goodnight kiss bypassed her and she focused on the fact that they thought they would be best to talk to about the situation. "I don't understand" she said slowly, looking to Elphaba to see if she had an explanation. The green girl shrugged her shoulders gently.

The two maids looked at each other, but without saying a single word to each other they had a complete conversation which was conveyed via their eyes. Finally they simultaneously nodded before turning back to the girls with small smiles. "Galinda, there is something that Helena and I have been keeping from you for a very long time" Sierra explained, lifting herself from her chair. She held out her hand to Helena, who took it and stood up with the woman. They made their way over to the bed, Sierra sitting opposite Galinda and Helena sitting opposite Elphaba.

Galinda scooted a little closer to Elphaba, leaving virtually no gap between them. She was feeling a little light-headed after being caught how she was and now finding out that her maid and long time friends had been keeping something from her. "What?" she whispered, holding her love's hand just that little bit tighter.

Helena picked up where Sierra had left off. "Do you remember those times when Sierra and I would disappear for long periods of time and you couldn't find us? Or how one of us would always have a hand on the lower of the other's back? Or the fact that you never knew of either of us being courted by men?" she described, hoping for the girl to remember and some form of understanding to occur.

"I-yeah, I think so" Galinda stammered, not really sure where the trip back in time was taking them.

"Did you ever wonder why all of that was?" Sierra questioned. She took Galinda's free hand in her own, looking straight at her. "Just because we were never courted by men it didn't mean that we weren't allowed or that we weren't seeing people" she said gently, "the truth is, dear, that Helena and I have been seeing each other for as long as you've been alive".

"We were both hired a few months before you were born, as you know, and we grew closer throughout time. Around your third birthday we established that we had developed feelings for each other, but it wasn't until a year and a half later that we acted on those feelings. You were turning five when we decided that we were officially a couple" Helena explained. She placed her hand on Sierra's knee whilst she gave her a look of utmost love. "We fell in love, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Loving someone of your own gender wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't necessarily practiced all those years ago either" she explained.

"We were never exclusive, and only very few people know about us. We never desired to have children, and we had you to accommodate for that anyway. We think Lord and Lady Upland have their suspicions, but fourteen years on and nothing has been mentioned, so we never bother to bring it up. We live in the same house, we have our days off together, and we work together doing what we love. We have it good here and there was never a reason to disrupt that" Sierra told.

Elphaba looked between the two older women in bewilderment. She knew that same gendered relationships were not unheard of, but she had never known another couple to be invested in one. Finally she looked to Galinda who had returned to her normal colour, but confusion was still spread across her face. "They're like us" she leant in and whispered, "and have been for a long while".

Galinda absently turned to her love, blinking a few times before turning back to Sierra and Helena. "You two are in love?" she questioned. Upon receiving nods from the women, a smile started to spread across the lush pink lips. She had had no idea in all of her childhood, but putting the pieces together now it actually seemed pretty clear to her. "I am so happy for you" Galinda smiled sincerely before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around the thirty-nine year old in front of her. "I can't believe you never told me!" she laughed, manoeuvring herself and Sierra so she could throw an arm around Helena and have her join the hug too. Several long and laughter filled moments later, the three disentangled themselves and returned to their prior seating arrangements.

"Now that this is all out in the open, may I make a few suggestions?" Sierra queried.

"Of course" Elphaba and Galinda replied simultaneously, causing all four people to chuckle.

"Firstly, you might want to save the... sexual activities until you're positive you won't be caught; especially by your parents, Galinda. And secondly, talk to your parents about this, don't keep them in the dark about it" Sierra continued. She had been mentoring Galinda her whole life, and was glad that she was still able to do it when the teenager needed it most.

"Thank you both" Elphaba said quietly. She had gotten over her initial scare of being busted, and was now grateful that Galinda, and herself, had someone that they could talk to and someone that understood them.

"No problem" Helena replied. She gave Sierra a light kiss on the shoulder before smiling to the girls. "Now, we're going to clean up your room, dear, and then we'll come back and do this room. We want you to be gone- outside enjoying the sunlight and fresh air or something. Are we understood?".

"Perfectly" Galinda bounced whilst Elphaba just nodded her head. The two teenagers watched as the two older women left the room. Once they were alone she turned to face Elphie, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my" she exhaled.

"That was... well, that was something" Elphaba chuckled. She picked up both of her love's hands and gave the upside of both of them a light kiss each. "We should go outside" she suggested, "and maybe we can work out what to say to your parents".

Galinda agreed with a nod of her head. She got up from the bed and pulled Elphaba with her. "One last kiss to subdue the trauma that we just experienced" she whispered with a grin.

Elphaba complied, needing the kiss just as much as Galinda did. She kissed her girlfriend slowly and sensually, only parting when they needed air. "Much better" she sighed, noting Galinda's nod of agreement.

-xo-

The duo headed downstairs and out the back doors on to the patio. It was a beautiful Spring day with a cool breeze; perfect for a picnic. They had some time to kill before meeting with Dmitri and Elise so they relaxed on the patio and laughed about things that they would have been dong back at Shiz or with Elphaba in Munchkinland instead of Gillikin.

-xo-

"Ready to go, girls?" Elise asked as she stood at the bottom of the patio. She and her husband stood observing the teenagers for a few moments before finally disrupting them.

"You bet!" Galinda exclaimed. She got up from the swinging chair she was in and took Elphaba's hand in a brief moment of forgetting their boundaries for the time being. Sheepishly, she grinned before letting the hand go.

Elphaba got up after Galinda and followed her down the steps and to her waiting parents. It was her first picnic with the Uplands and she was a little nervous. Once upon a time in her life Elphaba wouldn't have cared less about what someone's parents thought about her, but now that these parents were those of the person that she fell in love with, she needed to make a good impression.

-xo-

The four of them started on the trail down to the gazebo, Galinda trying her hardest not to take Elphaba's hand, and Elphaba studying the surroundings. The teenagers had no idea what was on the parent's agenda to discuss, but the parents had one main point that they needed to raise.

**Authors note two: Part two of this is obviously still to come and will be the picnic. I need honest reviews of the progress of this story too, people. Much love. **


	15. The secrets kept part two

**The secrets kept (part two).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning: I am actually missing a muse. Just another filler/explanation chapter (can you tell that I am not a fan of angst but rather all fluff?). I promise that there is drama coming up though!

Author's note: I feel like I could apologize forever for the scarceness of the chapter(s), but no amount of excuses will be good enough (except that fanfictiondotnet isn't letting me sign in!). Thank you for those that are sticking with me though. I know this chapter is slow, but I wanted to deal with a few things that accompany admitting that you're in a same sex relationship to your parents.

-xo-  
_**  
**__The four of them started on the trail down to the gazebo, Galinda trying her hardest not to take Elphaba's hand, and Elphaba studying the surroundings. The teenagers had no idea what was on the parent's agenda to discuss, but the parents had one main point that they needed to raise._

-xo-

As Elphaba and the group neared the gazebo, Elphaba's eyes widened. It was larger than she anticipated, and was just as grand and stunning as the Manor itself. There were cushioned benches around the perimeter of the structure, as well a neatly arranged eating area within the centre. The steps leading up to the gazebo had engravings much like the ones on the grand staircase.

"This is spectacular" the green girl whispered to her love, subconsciously placing her hand on the blonde's back whilst guiding her up the steps to the gazebo.

"Tell me about it" the blonde sighed, "my parents have been taking me here for picnics for as long as I can remember". She took a seat on a frilly pink cushion that had her name stitched in to the corner of it, pulling Elphaba down next to her.

Mr Upland placed the picnic basket down next to the arranged seating cushions in the middle of the gazebo and then helped his wife down. "What do you think, Elphaba?" Dmitri asked, gesturing to the view.

"It's beautiful, really" Elphaba replied, examining the view which consisted of a sparkling blue lake, the sandy shore, and some forestry off to the right. Although she had seen many beautiful sights from her time at Colwen grounds, seeing these sights for the first time and with her love just made everything better.

Galinda bounced giddily on her cushion with a grin from ear to ear. She had been a little hesitant on sharing some things from her childhood with her love, but since she had been reacting well Galinda had been becoming more confident.

"We had this gazebo built not long before our little Galinda was due. Bringing her down here as often as possible was one constant that we knew we could hold" Mrs Upland explained, looking between the girls then to their surroundings.

Elphaba smiled. She felt lucky that the Upland family were so open to sharing their home and stories with her. If she took anyone home to her family it would be the complete opposite; it would be hostile.

-xo-

Lady Upland sorted their lunches out and they spent a good hour eating and talking about the history of the Upland Manor and its surrounding areas. Galinda couldn't help radiating happiness as Elphaba seemed genuinely intrigued at what the adults had to say.

-xo-

"Is it alright if Elphie and I go for a walk, Momsie?" Galinda asked her mother. She wanted to express how happy she was that Elphaba was bonding with her parents, but she really didn't want to do it in front of them.

"There will be plenty of time for that a bit later, dear" Elise denied gently. She saw the disappointed look on her daughter's face, so she continued. "Your father and I have something that we would like to talk to you about first".

Elphaba looked around hesitantly. "Should I give you some space? I'm sure I can fin-"

"Don't be silly" Dmitri interjected, "we want to talk to the both of you".

The brief look of terror that spread across Elphaba's face didn't go unnoticed by either parent and they let out a small reassuring smile.

In a few short seconds, Elphaba went over everything that she had done since she set foot inside the Upland residence, trying to determine what she or Galinda could have done wrong. She kept coming up short, however, and couldn't think of an incident. Surely Mr and Mrs Upland hadn't had a chance to talk to Sierra and Helena before they left on their picnic, so it couldn't have anything to do with that.

"Don't look so worried, dear" Elise whispered to Elphaba.

"Momsie, Popsicle, what is it?"

The parents looked to each other before Dmitri gave his wife a little nod.

"We received a letter from Madame Morrible the other week concerning you, Galinda. Well, both of you, really" Elise explained.

Galinda's face dropped at the mention of the letter. She could remember clearly the events that she assumed the letter was about. She didn't want to tell her parents about it because she knew what the chances of her father pulling her out of Shiz were.

"Popsicle, I can explain" the blonde whispered with pleading eyes.

"It's all right, Madame Morrible already did. We think that the only reason she did is because we're pooling a significant amount of money in to that school and she didn't want anything to stop that" Dmitri explained.

"However, about the issue at hand" Elise interrupted, "is there something that you would like to tell us?" She was aiming the question at her daughter, giving her the chance to tell them herself.

"He was upset. I hurt him and he wanted revenge. Nothing happened, I swear!" the blonde stated.

Dmitri and Elise looked at each other confused.

None of them realized were that they were talking about completely different occasions.

"Who was upset? Who did you hurt?" Lord Upland asked seriously at the same time his wife asked;

"What are you talking about, Galinda?"

This time it was Elphaba and Galinda's turn to look at each other confused. If the parent's didn't know what Galinda was talking about, then what was it that the parents were talking about?

"What are _you two_ talking about?" Galinda asked, hoping to avoid answering their questions if they weren't talking about Fiyero.

"We're talking about you two" Elise answered sceptically, now knowing that there was something else that their daughter was keeping from them. "What are _you two_ talking about?"

All four occupants of the gazebo looked between each other, trying to sort out exactly what was going on.

"Let's start this again, shall we?" Dmitri finally suggested. "Galinda, we received a letter from Madame Morrible outlining some events that happened at the Ozdust ballroom the other week. She explained that you two announced that you were... a couple of sorts, and then you were both upset over something, and somehow Fiyero got involved and she had to officially resolve things".

What Madame Morrible hadn't told them was that Fiyero had tried to sexually assault their daughter. The Head Mistress was also aware of the chances of Galinda being pulled out of the University; therefore the money they pooled in to the school would also be stopped. She couldn't chance that happening, so she was as vague as she could be whilst giving the parents enough of an overview to claim that they were informed.

The colour drained from Galinda's face as Elphaba turned a few shades lighter than she was. Although Galinda was relieved that her parents weren't informed about the almost sexual assault prior to the dance ordeal, she was still in shock to find out about her parents knowing about their relationship.

"So I repeat; is there anything you would like to tell us?" Elise added, this time looking between the girls.

"Momsie, Popsicle... I can explain" Galinda started quietly, looking to Elphaba for support. When she received a nod, she turned back to her parents. "What Madame Morrible told you is correct... all of it". She had to admit, it wasn't much of an explanation, but she couldn't find the words that she assumed they wanted to hear.

Elphaba still remained quiet. She had tried to make a good impression on the adults before they found out about the relationship, but that didn't work out as she planned. Now she feared the worst, even though they had already been most accepting of her.

"Elphaba, have you got anything to add?" Dmitri questioned.

Elphaba shook her head, "no sir".

"Do you love our daughter?"

This time she nodded her head, "yes sir". This line of questioning seemed awfully familiar.

"What about you, Galinda?" Elise asked this time.

"I do, Momsie. I love her" Galinda replied confidently, although on the inside she was terrified of her parents being disappointed with her.

The parents looked between the girls to see how genuine they were and then looked to each other. They could already tell how much the teenagers meant to each other, and they had already discussed the situation between themselves.

"As long as you're happy" Dmitri stated.

"That's all?" Galinda asked, clearly surprised.

"Did you expect something else?"

"You're not disappointed in me? You're not upset?"

"Whilst we admit that it isn't conventional, and it did come as a shock, we're just happy that you're happy. Your father and I have been watching the interaction between you two, and we can see how genuine you are with each other".

"But... but people will judge our family. People will be mean and not accepting. You won't have the conventional wedding that you've had planned for me. What about formal eve-"

"Would you like your mother and I to disapprove or to be disappointed?

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you telling us things we already know?"

"With all due respect, Lord Upland, I think Galinda is just in shock at how accepting you're being. We didn't exactly have a nice reaction or the easiest time when people at school found out, and we were a little scared that it could be the same here" Elphaba explained, her confidence growing by the minute.

Lady Upland gave a small smile to both teenagers before turning to address Elphaba; "We love our Galinda, and although tradition is a big part of our heritage, her happiness is our primary concern. However, we would like to hear about who exactly you ended up hurting at a later time".

Galinda could feel happy tears dampening her eyelashes as she watched her parents in awe. She never expected such understanding from her parents considering they had thought about her whole future already. She knew that they were only a small part of the family, but she was happy nonetheless.

Thank you" Elphaba whispered, for no apparent reason. She was relieved that her love's parents knew about their relationship, but she feared that they were going to be watching her step now more than before. She had to prove that she was worthy enough to be dating Galinda. Any other person and she would never have bothered, but then again she never thought that she was capable of falling in love.

"Now we have gotten through that, there are a few other things that we need to discuss" Elise smiled. She would talk to her daughter privately a bit later on about everything, but for the time being she was happy that everything was now out in the open.

Galinda and Elphaba exchanged looks once again. It had been a long day of sharing things and they were not sure about how much more they could handle.

"Don't look so worried" Dmitri chuckled.

The blonde teenager glared at her father as Elphaba looked away sheepishly.

"It's about the annual ball" Elise chimed in.

"Oh yeah!" Galinda exclaimed, "I cannot believe that I forgot!"

The Upland annual ball was something that Lord and Lady Upland had hosted for as long as Galinda could remember. The highest of people from all around Oz attended the ball with the best of music and food delivered. It was one of the most talked about events in Frottica, and possibly all of the North.

"It's been dated for three days time, and most things have already been organized. There is still your dress that needs to be made and now Elphaba's as well. We need to set a time and date for the fittings".

Elphaba looked to Galinda for an explanation.

With a giggle, the blonde looked to her mother and then back to her love. "Momsie and Popsicle have held a grand ball for as long as I can remember. Lots of rich people come and talk and dance and eat. It's a charity of sorts that Momsie helps run. Of course, I have been in attendance since I was little, and every year I have a new dress made for the night. Now you are going to have one made for you too" she explained.

Elphaba nodded her head slowly showing that she was understanding. Having a dress made just for her was something that she had never expected. She was touched and shocked the time that Galinda had _bought _her one the day of the dance back at Shiz, so having one _made_ for her was completely knew and touching. "Sounds like the place to be then" the green girl grinned.

Galinda clapped her hands happily, her excitement growing by the second, before realization suddenly struck her.

"Momsie..." the blonde started hesitantly, "doesn't that mean that I am once again required to have an escort for the night? The same boy that I had last year even?".

Every year since Galinda had turned ten she was required to have an escort to any social event, even the ball held in her own home. It had always been the son of one of the couples attending the ball, and all four parents spend a good time matching them up for the future.

"That is a very valid point, dear. However, since the ball is thrown by your father and myself, and you have Elphaba here, I think we should be able to do something about it. We wouldn't want to have to force Elphaba in to having her own escort, so I believe we can weave it so that you are each other's escort. Unconventional, I know, but we're a changing world" Elise explained. She had been thinking about the girls and the ball ever since they got the letter. She needed to rearrange a few things and rethink Galinda's future to include the Thropp Third Descending, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you, Momsie" Galinda smiled appreciatively. She had completely forgotten about the ball, meaning that she had also forgotten about the escort aspect.

"I really appreciate the thought that you have put in to me fitting in here" Elphaba announced, "but I would really hate to disrupt the way things are done around here. I mean, I know how balls work and that they have their expectations... We hold a few of them back home too... but I have never been invited, that is my sister's limelight. The green girl didn't want an escort, and didn't want anyone else by Galinda's side all night, but she also didn't want to cause more work for the Uplands.

"It's fine, Elphaba, really" Dmitri chimed in. Both he and his wife found it a little peculiar that the Thropp Third Descending had never been invited to a ball thrown in her own house, but they filed the information away to inquire about at a later date.

-xo-

The four people continued talking about the ball for a while, then discussed a few more ideas for Galinda and Elphaba to decide upon during their time in Frottica. Elise and Dmitri found out a little more about Elphaba's interests and her schooling, but they noticed that she didn't give out much about her home life. Eventually, Elise and Dmitri headed back to the Manor to finalize some details about the ball and the teenagers' dress fittings, and Elphaba and Galinda were left up to their own devices until dinner.

-xo-

"I know that everything is moving so quickly, Elphie" Galinda said quietly as she and Elphaba walked hand and hand along the sand. "I mean, with the ball, the dress fittings, Sierra, Helena, Momsie, and Popsicle finding out about us. The line of questions about you and your family, and then the meeting of some more of my family. It's a lot to deal with when you're not used to so much attention.. Not that you're not used to attention because of your... well, because you're green. But I mean, attention because... Uh, well-"

"Galinda, my sweet, you're rambling" Elphaba chuckled, "but seriously, it's alright. I'll deal, and if I can't, you'll be by my side. Also, I wanted to see how long you could ramble for before getting too embarrassed".

The smaller girl playfully swatted at her love's arm, her cheeks slowly losing their pink tint. "That's not very nice of you!" she pouted.

"I know, I know, but then again, when have I been a nice person?" Elphaba quipped with a grin. After gaining a huff from her love, she stopped them and swung Galinda around to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry" she said sincerely before bringing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.

"You're forgiven" Galinda exhaled with her eyes closed as she drew back from Elphaba out of necessity of air.

"Well that was easy" the green girl chuckled.

"Don't push your luck!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Galinda"

"You're still doing it!"

"Doing what?"

"Elphieee!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what, my sweet?"

"You're so wicked!"

"Oh, now that's just uncalled for"

"You had it coming!"

"Just as you have this coming"

Galinda's eyes widened as Elphaba sprung towards her and they both plummeted on to the sand with Elphaba chuckling and her roommate squealing. Elphaba rolled them both so Galinda was on her back and Elphaba was straddling her hips; much the same position they were in earlier that day.

"And you call me incorrigible!" Galinda frowned.

"What can I say... you've had quite the impact on me" Elphaba grinned.

"Just shut up and kiss me" the blonde ordered.

"Now that I can do" Elphaba stated. She took Galinda's hands and intertwined their fingers, placing them on the sand beside her love's head. With a swift motion, she lowered herself so their upper bodies were touching but she still kept her weight on her knees.

"I love you" they whispered at the same time before their lips came together in a mixture of passion, love, and admiration.

**-xo-**

Authors note two: I know that this chapter is short, but as it was only a filler chapter I didn't think that it warranted much more. There is a bit of drama coming up before, during, and possibly after the ball, as well as some more fluff. If there is anything in particular that you would like to see, don't be afraid to let me know!


	16. Expectation vs reality part one

**Expectation Vs Reality.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning:

Author's note: I'm so very beyond sorry for my lack of updates! I've been busy and lazy simultaneously, not to mention that I've barely been in one spot for a lengthy period of time! But, I'm here now, and hopefully I'll be full of updates.

Tip: if your favourite author isn't updating their story – start dating them and then sit in their lounge room and start bugging them to write again... it works wonders. I finally got an update out of Grumbello for her story 'A Wicked Childhood' in which I highly recommend you read!

-xo-

"Girls, get ready to be fitted for your gowns" Elise called up the grand staircase, "the tailors will be along shortly."

"Thank you, Momsie" Galinda singsonged in return. Having a gown made specifically for the Annual Ball was one of Galinda's favourite past-times, and it never ceases to make her giddy with excitement.

"Uh, Galinda, how exactly does one _get ready_ for a gown fitting?" Elphaba asked curiously. She had never been included in the process when Nessa would have gowns made so really didn't understand.

The blonde let out a chuckle. Being included in Elphaba's first experience of things was something that she was going to remember and cherish for the rest of her life. "Why, you just strip down to your under garments and then stand on the stools when they arrive! It all rather exciting, really" she explained.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

Slower, Galinda started to repeat what she had just explained; "You just strip down to your un-"

"I heard you the first time!" Elphaba interrupted, "I was merely shocked at the thought of stripping down to my under garments in front of complete strangers!"

"Oh Elphie" Galinda sighed, "they're not complete strangers. They have been fitting my gowns for as long as I can remember. They're really quite nice and they'll love you."

"Love me or not, they're complete strangers to me, Ali. Undressing in front of you is one thing, but undressing in front of other people is another thing all together" Explained Elphaba. She was trying not to become agitated at the fact that her girlfriend didn't quite understand her hesitance.

"But they can't fit your gown any other way... I don't really understand the problem" the blonde said tentatively. She was becoming frustrated at herself for not understanding her love's problem.

"Just... never mind. I'll do it."

"You don't have to if it is going to make you uncomfortable, Elphie..."

"But this is one of your favourite things and for you I want to be able to experience it, Ali... So, for you, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Elphie. I really appreciate it."

"Always, my sweet."

-xo-

No sooner than Galinda had explained the process of dress fitting to Elphaba had the tailor arrived. With him were two of his assistants with Sierra and Helena on tow.

"Galinda, my dear!" the tailor called once he caught sight of the bubbly blonde, "it's been too long!"

"It's been a whole year, Tibel! Same as it is every time!" Galinda laughed, skipping towards the older man to give him a large hug.

"How has my little princess been?" the man, now known as Tibel, asked.

"As royal as always!" came the giggled reply.

Elphaba stood back to watch the exchange. It wasn't that she was shy- she just wanted to allow Galinda to relive what she did each year. It wasn't long, however, before her admiring was broken.

"Tibel! Tibel! This is my very best friend, Elphaba! And Elphaba, this is Tibel, my tailor and jester!" the small blonde explained, exclaiming the whole time. ****

Elphaba took the outstretched hand of the older man and gave it a gentle shake, accompanied with a tentative smile.

"Your skin is exquisite!" Tibel exclaimed.

"Thank you" Elphaba responded before she had time to fully realize what had just been said. That was the only thing that was said about the green skin.

-xo-

"Is this really necessary?" Elphaba groaned as one of the tailor's assistants measured her features for the third time.

"Just go with it" Galinda giggled from her own space as she too was being measured.

"Of course it's necessary!" Tibel chastised from his position at the foot of Galinda's stool, "We have to have precise measurements, and that isn't going to happen from a single measurement."

Elphaba threw a disapproving look to the tailor, then to Galinda, but remained quiet for the remainder of the measurements. She was more than grateful when she was told that she was able to put her clothes back on.

-xo-

"I'll have the dresses done by tomorrow eve" Tibel assured Elise as they were saying their goodbyes.

No one knew what the dresses were going to look like, and they weren't to know until the moment that they arrived on the manor steps. That was just how Tibel liked to work, and with the exquisite work that he did, no one ever complained.

"That you once again" Elise smiled, "I know it was short notice, and I do apologise for that. We're usually more organized than this, but with our little Galinda at Uni, things were touch and go."

Tibel laughed kindly, "Say no more, really. I shall see you all tomorrow eve. Good day"

The three girls waved their goodbyes as the carriage disappeared through the large gates.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Elphie?" Galinda grinned.

Elphaba raised her eyebrow then shook her head, but she couldn't hide the slight smile that tugged at her lips. She mightn't have initially enjoyed the experience, but it was an experience nonetheless, and it was spent with her love. She was willing to do it again if a time called for it, she concluded.

-xo-****

After lunch the girls didn't do much of anything. Elphaba convinced Galinda to settle down enough to do a small amount of reading, and Galinda convinced Elphaba to play a game of Ozopoly with her. They had two weeks in which to experience Galinda's hometown, so they weren't in a hurry to get everything done.

Galinda was in the middle of an internal debate about whether she was going to buy the Frottican library or not when she was interrupted by her girlfriend.

"Huh?" she questioned, not hearing the initial question.

Elphaba frowned, "I said – do you think anyone is going to be against us at the Ball tomorrow?"

The blonde considered this for a moment before smiling broadly and shaking her head.

"I don't think so. They all love me, and so they'll have to love you!"

"That isn't always how it works, Ali, and you know that."

"Well, maybe in this instance it is."

Elphaba shrugged sceptically. There were still some things that the blonde was yet to learn. Before either girl could continue on with the conversation, however, Galinda's mother knocked on the door and informed the girls that it was time for dinner.

-xo-

In her bed alone that night, Elphaba was having trouble falling asleep. The ball was the next day and Elphaba had to admit that she was nervous. She had never attended one in her own home let alone one elsewhere. The Annual Ball was a big deal to Galinda, and therefore Elphaba wanted to make sure things ran smoothly for her. However, there was a nagging feeling that things weren't going to run how they were all expecting. Elphaba listed the reasons in her head, starting with the fact that she was green and ending with the fact that she and Galinda were in a relationship.

Galinda, however, was sleeping soundly in her own bed. The excitement of having her own dress made for the ball, as well as having her love there, and the intense game of Ozopoly, the blonde was exhausted. In fact, so exhausted that she could say that she wasn't dreaming at all that night. This was one of her favourite times of the year and she was going to enjoy it as she always did.

**Authors note two: The ball is next, and with it comes an unwanted appearance! **


	17. Expectation Vs reality part two

**Expectation Vs Reality.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning: The characters are slowly being written out of character, and for this I apologise! I haven't read the book nor seen the musical for quite some time!

Author's note: I really have no excuse for my lack of updates other than my Wicked muse was on sabbatical. I'm dreadfully sorry but she disappears with no warning and only comes back fleetingly. To those that are still following the story, I thank you immensely! To those of you that are new, welcome to When Worlds Collide and I hope you like what's to come!  
  
-xo-

The sun was barely shining over the land of Oz but there was a particular petite blonde bounding down the halls of a particularly well-known Manor. This was one of the only days that one would catch Galinda Upland awake and out of bed before a time that was absolutely necessary.

"Elphie" Galinda singsonged. She didn't bother to slow down as she bounded through Elphaba's bedroom door. "It's today! It's today!"

Elphaba, who hadn't slept all night, waited in anticipation of the pounce. She heard as Galinda got out of bed, and since then she had been waiting for the wake-up call. "It is today, my love. Not yesterday, not tomorrow, but indeed today" the green girl smirked.

It took Galinda a few seconds, but once she realized that she was being mocked she gave her love a gentle swat. "Don't be silly! You know precisely what I mean!"**  
**  
"Yes, I'm sorry" Elphaba laughed, "I know precisely what today is. It's the day of the Ball, is it not?"

Galinda nodded, still bouncing on her knees on Elphaba's bed. "We get to have our hair and makeup done, and our jewellery and dress fitted, and make a grand entrance in to the ball! Doesn't it all sound wonderful, Elphie?" she babbled.

Elphaba nodded with fake enthusiasm, not liking the sound of any of it at all. For Galinda, however, she was going to.

Galinda was too caught up in the realm of a fairytale for the night that she didn't even pick up on her love's fake enthusiasm. This night was going to be perfect, and nothing was going to ruin that.

-xo-

"Momsie" Galinda addressed over breakfast, "will the same people be here this year that are usually here?"

"I assume so." Elise smiled, "Maybe barring a few here or there; the guest list isn't quite complete, as usual."

Elphaba looked from Galinda to Elise; "Just how many people is there usually?"

Galinda grinned, and Elise raised an eyebrow slightly along with a small smirk.

"Oh, only a couple of hundred here and there, Elphie!" Galinda giggled, "Nothing to be too alarmed over. Isn't that right, Momsie?"

"That's right, dear." Elise confirmed.

Elphaba grumbled something intelligible to herself. If it wasn't for her love for her roommate, Elphaba would have gladly taken a trip back to her homeland over the trip to Galinda's homeland where she was surely going to be made a spectacle of.

Sensing Elphaba's discomfort, Galinda's mood deflated a little.

"Momsie... do we have time for a little stroll around the property before we need to get ready?"

Elise did a quick check of the time before giving an understanding smile.

"Of course. Besides, we've still got a lot of setting up to do, and you know how that goes if you're in the house."

Galinda let out a giggle. She knew that she was the least helpful person in the house when it came to setting up and cleaning up.

-xo-

Hand in hand, Galinda led Elphaba around the property slowly. It was upon their third trip around that Galinda finally said something; "You know, Elphie... you don't have to attend the ball if it's going to make you that uncomfortable. I mean... every time it gets mentioned you somewhat stiffen."

Elphaba melted a little on the inside. She hadn't thought that her love had noticed, but apparently the blonde was more perceptive than she originally thought. "I'm sorry, my love. I don't mean to, it's just... well, you know me. I'm not exactly one for a lot of company. But I'm going to attend the ball, and on my arm is going to be the most beautiful girl in all the lands. I'm going to do this, Ali, for you."

Galinda really had nothing to say to Elphaba's response. It did make her fall in love just that little bit more, however. She would never understand how Elphaba was always thinking of other people before herself even though no in the green girl's life ever thought to put her first. Galinda gave Elphaba a quick squeeze of the hand before leading her back inside the house to get ready. She was determined to show Elphaba that things were changing, that someone out there was willing to put her first, and that her reality was no longer her expectation.

-xo-

"Can I see her yet, Sierra?" Galinda whined for the seventh time in thirty minutes. She was dressed and ready to go (she had been doing this for an awfully long time) and now she was getting impatient waiting for her love. She had voiced her opinion quite loudly when she was told that the pair would be getting ready in separate rooms, but it didn't change the fact that they were separated.

"Have a little more patience, dearie." The maid replied with a knowing chuckle. She was used to this behaviour from Galinda and so it didn't bother her at all having to keep her at bay. And in this instance, she knew it would all be worth it. She hadn't dated Helena for as long as she had and not learned a few things along the way.

-xo-

The music to announce the start of the ball had started to play and Galinda was starting to fret. Elphaba still hadn't come out of her room and Helena hadn't come out to tell them anything either. Of course, being Galinda, she was thinking the worst and was almost positive that Elphaba had changed her mind and decided to stay in instead. Pacing a path in the floor, she didn't noticed when a door finally did open.

Elphaba stepped out of the room in a beautiful, flowing silver dress with adorning jewellery. The dress clung to her in all the right places and flowed where it was supposed to. He hair had been placed half up and half down with light curls replacing the usually straight, drab hair. With the way that Galinda was looking at her, Elphaba would have thought that she was the picture of beauty, perhaps. But it was because of the way that her love was looking at her that Elphaba forgot for a moment that she was actually green.

Helena followed Elphaba out of the room, but instead of ushering the girls towards the ball like they were supposed to be doing; they allowed them a few minutes to themselves just to take each other in. Their little girl was growing up, and they weren't going to deny her the simple pleasures that they had had to hide for their entire relationship.

"Elphie... you're beautiful." Galinda breathed, her eyes locking on the chocolate ones, but not before looking the girl over.

"You really think so?" the green girl asked, showing a rare moment of vulnerability.

"I really do." Galinda whispered. She hadn't doubted that Elphaba was going to look beautiful, but she just didn't know how much she would be in awe of the girl.

Elphaba gave a rare, dazzling smile, dipping her head slightly. Never before had she believed as she did now that she could be beautiful. Her relationship with Galinda was changing how she thought of herself, and Elphaba would never be able to repay her for that.

After giving the girls time to admire each other, the two maids finally ushered them towards the formal parlour where they were to make their grand entrance (at least that was what Galinda would call it, anyway).

-xo-

Galinda and Elphaba entered the ball side by side to see everyone waiting for them. That was neither unusual nor confronting for Galinda; but for her love, however, it was a different story. Although Elphaba was used to people staring at her, it was never a whole room of people and never so immediate. She felt like running back to her room, but instead chose to look to her love for guidance. She gained a smile in return, and all in one it was reassurance that everything was going to be alright and the explanation that everyone was watching them because it was customary when Galinda entered the room and not because she was green.

Finally, Galinda gave a curtsey so Elphaba followed suit which resulted in a round of applause, chatter and laughter. Most people in attendance only saw Galinda once a year so they were excited about how much she had grown, how beautiful she was, and just how perfect she would be for their sons.

"Oh, stop it!" Galinda giggled, "I can't believe you all still give me such a warm welcome!"

Elise stepped forward with a kind smile on her face. "Of course they do, Galinda. You're the one that requested it from the tender age of three!"

"Oh yeah..." Galinda grinned, "Well, in that case, please do continue!"

Elphaba wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation, but she figured that since no one had made any public comments about her skin colour she was going to just stay quiet and follow Galinda's lead.

-xo-

Somewhere during the first hour Galinda was ushered one direction whilst Elphaba was ushered the other. The blonde gave her love an 'I'm sorry!' look before they lost sight of each other. Being on her own was a little uncomfortable for Elphaba, but she managed to keep a brave face. People were stopping her and asking her questions about all sorts of things; about her life, Munchkinland, Shiz, her opinion on Animals, and anything else they could discuss amongst themselves.

Time and time again Galinda tried finding her girlfriend, but she would always be stopped by someone that wanted to catch up with her or ask her to dance. Keeping up appearances, she danced with a few boys whom previously had been set up with her as a future suitor. Things were different now, but she decided that she wasn't ready for all of her home country to know that. After the sixth dance, Galinda had finally found Elphaba across the room and was about to go and join her when she was stopped again; this time by someone behind her grabbing her hand.

"I think we should dance." The someone said in to Galinda's ear before she had the chance to turn around. She didn't need to turn around, however, to know who it was that was talking to her. She knew that voice too well.

Somehow sensing that Galinda was near, Elphaba turned her attention from the person she was talking to towards the doorway. She turned in time to see Galinda being led out of the room by someone, but didn't get a chance to see who the someone was. Her initial thought was danger, but after a few seconds of reasoning she just assumed that it was one of Galinda's friends wanting to spend some quiet time to catch up.

-xo-

Thirty minutes after Galinda's disappearance from the ball Elphaba started getting worried again. She reasoned with herself that Galinda would have told her if she was leaving the room, but then again, perhaps she didn't have a choice because her friend was too excited to see her. Her train of thought was interrupted, however, when Lady Upland's voice broke in to her consciousness.

"Im sorry?" Elphaba asked, blinking a few times.

"Sorry to startle you, dear, but have you seen Galinda?" the mother repeated gently.

Elphaba frowned a little before replying; "I saw her leaving the room with someone about thirty minutes ago, but she hasn't returned yet... I was just starting to worry."

"I'll go see if I can round them up." Elise gave a reassuring smile.

Elphaba just nodded, but she was still frowning slightly. She wanted to go with Elise; a feeling inside her telling her that something just wasn't right. Instead, she went to find Dmitri, hoping that his presence would provide some form of comfort.

-xo-

Elise looked in all of Galinda's usual hideouts hoping to find her; her bedroom, the kitchen, the help's quarters, the gazebo, and even the stables. Unable to find her daughter, Elise became quite puzzled. There really wasn't anywhere else that the girl would go – especially during the ball; with or without a friend. Worried, the woman headed back to the ball in hopes of finding her husband without alerting anyone else.

-xo-

"Is something the matter?" Lord Upland finally asked Elphaba, concerned as to why she had been following him for the last fifteen minutes.

"Uh... I don't think so..." she replied quietly, unsure whether to tell him or not.

Dmitri raised an eyebrow in silent question, but didn't press any further. He assumed it was just because Galinda wasn't by her side and the girl needed something familiar in a room full of strangers.

The two continued to look at each other until Elise came gliding over them, in which they both turned to her; Elphaba with concern and Dmitri with confusion.

"Dmitri," Lady Upland said quietly, "I can't find Galinda and I've looked everywhere. Elphaba said she saw her leaving the room about forty-five minutes ago and hasn't seen her since. I don't want to concern you, but she wasn't alone."

The colour drained from Lord Uplands face. He hadn't even noticed that his little girl wasn't amongst the people in the room, and now hearing that his wife couldn't find her (assuming she looked in all the usual places), he was starting to worry.

"You stay here, Elise, and continue on with the ball. Elphaba and I will go out and look for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling. We don't want to alert everyone that we can't find her and whomever she is with."

Elise nodded, understanding what her husband was implying.

Before Dmitri and Elphaba could part from Elise, however, a woman around Elise's age came up to them, worry evident on her own face.

"Elise, Dmitri, have either of you seen my son in the last hour?" the woman asked, searching from face to face.

"No, Darla, I'm afraid we haven't. Elphaba, dear, were you introduced to Fiyero? Fiyero Tiggular?"

Elphaba's skin turned three shades lighter. Fiyero had been there, in the same room as them, probably watching them, and now Galinda was missing.

"Oh no." Elphaba mumbled, "No, no, no, no, no."

"What is it, Elphaba?" Lord Upland asked.

"We have to find her! Fiyero was expelled from Shiz for try to assault her. He tried to force his way upon her, sir! I had to stop him!" the frantic girl said in a rush, causing Darla to gasp.

Dmitri turned towards the boy's mother; "You brought that monster in to my house?"

"I didn't know!" she protested, "He told me that he left because Shiz wasn't good enough!"

Dmitri gave a low growl before fleeing the room, Elphaba close behind him.

"Search the house! I'm going to search the grounds – and if I find him, I'm going to kill him!"

Elphaba stopped in her tracks as Galinda's father stormed towards the front doors. In that moment, she believed that he would truly kill Fiyero if he found him. In a split second decision she ran back in to the ball and straight to Elise.

"He's going to kill Fiyero if he finds him!" she said quickly, "He's going to search the grounds whilst I search the house! You have to stop him!"

Leaving two shocked women behind, Elphaba ran out of the room holding her dress up, gaining quite a bit of attention.

"Please, just continue on with the festivities." Elise gave a fake smile, "Elphaba's just not used to such crowds..."

Everyone turned back to what they were doing, giving Elise and Darla the chance to slip out of the room unnoticed. They knew that they had to stop Dmitri finding Fiyero and hurting him- even if he did hurt Galinda.

-xo-

"Please, Fiyero! Just let me go back." Galinda pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, clearly enjoying the site before him. "I want that green freak to worry. I want her to know that no matter what, she can't protect you. I want her to know what it feels like to have someone else take you from them. I will make her pay!"

The blonde girl let out a sob. She let Fiyero lead her away from the ball because she didn't want to cause a scene, but once away from everyone she had tried to get away; which was useless because she was in a long dress with heels on, and not the strongest of people. That had only resulted in the painful red marks that she now had around her wrists.

"How do you feel about going back to her now?" he sneered, "wasn't the pain I caused last time enough to keep her away from you?"

The more Galinda protested, the more she pleaded, the more pleasure Fiyero was getting. He had bided his time, knowing that soon enough the Upland Annual Ball would be held and he'd see finally see Galinda again. He didn't account for Elphaba being present, but once he realized that she was, his thirst for revenge grew stronger.

The pair were in the manor library, between the stacks of books. Galinda had been thrown against the wall and Fiyero was standing between her and the way out. Galinda had no choice but to sit there and hope that someone has noticed her missing. What worried her, though, was that she wasn't known to ever visit the manor library unless her parents were in there, so no one would look for her there.

-xo-

Whilst Dmitri scaled the outside grounds, recruiting the staff to search as well, and with Darla and Elise following, Elphaba ran frantically (barefoot, too, as she had kicked her heels off at the bottom of the staircase) from room to room inside, holding her dress up with one hand as she went. She was going to look in every single room until she found Galinda. Searching through the rooms on the top floor, Elphaba ran in to Helena and Sierra, and although she felt guilty for interrupting she quickly explained the situation. Shocked, both women agreed to help look for the little girl that they helped raised. Sierra suggested that they look upstairs whilst Elphaba starts downstairs. Elphaba was quick to agree, wanting to cover as much ground as possible.

The green girl flew down the stairs, skipping every second one as best she could in her dress; her main priority being to find Galinda. She started in the kitchen but only found the cooks in there hard at work. She didn't even stop to explain the situation when the head cook followed her out of the kitchen worriedly. Next she tried the formal living room, then the dining room, every hallway, until she eventually came to the library – the last room on the bottom floor that hadn't been checked. Not bothering to be quiet, Elphaba raced through the doors, looking left and right, up and down.

-xo-

Hearing someone burst through the doors, Fiyero was quick to leap forward and cover Galinda's mouth with his hand tightly, preventing her from making any noise at all, and placing his other hand around her throat. He hadn't finished with tormenting her so didn't want to be found just yet – even though they had been gone for a good hour.

"You had better be quiet!" he spat in her ear quietly, gaining a nod from the distressed girl.

-xo-

Elphaba took the stairs to the balcony of the library, searching there first. Finding nothing, she flew down the other side steps, continuing to search through the library. Running down the centre of the library, Elphaba's head whipped from side to side looking down between the shelves. Running passed a particular isle, she thought she saw something but her feet weren't quick enough to stop. When she finally did, regaining her footing, she turned to find Fiyero standing there, a menacing grin on his face.

"You want to hope you haven't hurt her, you bastard!" She growled, moving towards him.

"And what if I have?" He smirked, no fear on his face.

"Then you'll pay."

Fiyero laughed, turning to look at Galinda, who was now sobbing loudly, barely saying her love's name between gasps.

It was during that moment that the Winkie Prince's head was turned that a raging Elphaba advanced on him, pouncing at him, dress and all, sending them both crashing to the ground. She heard Galinda gasp, but there was too much adrenaline pumping through her to stop what she was doing. Before anything registered to her, Elphaba was punching Fiyero wherever she could reach.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed, not knowing what to do. She wasn't big or strong enough to pull Elphaba off him, and she knew that Elphaba wasn't going to listen to her pleas.

Regaining herself, the blonde girl ran out of the library in hopes of finding someone to help her. With a luck that she'd never had, she ran straight in to her father, knocking herself to the ground. Within a second he had pulled her to her feet and in to his arms in a bone crushing hug. A moment later, Elise and Darla came running towards them, breathing heavily.

"I'm alright, daddy" she squeaked, "but it's Elphaba! She's in the library fighting with Fiyero! Don't let him hurt her, daddy!"

With the mention of Elphaba being hurt, a dread came over Dmitri. He had only known Elphaba for a very short time, but he had already grown to care deeply for her. After checking his daughter over quickly to make sure she was okay, but being so frantic he missed the marks on her wrists and neck, he ran towards the library.

Darla followed Dmitri in to the library, leaving Galinda and Elise alone. Breaking down to tears again, Galinda fell in to her mother's arms, looking for the comfort that only she could give.

"Shh, it will be alright, my darling. I'm so sorry we put you in this situation."

"It wasn't your fault, momsie."

"If we knew, we wouldn't have invited them – I can assure you of that."

"But you didn't know... It's my fault! If I wasn't so weak in the first place...!"

With this, Galinda cried even harder. It was all her fault, and now Elphaba was possibly going to get hurt because of it. For her part, Elise hugged her daughter tighter, rocking her side to side.

-xo-

Although Lord Upland enjoyed the sight of Elphaba beating Fiyero to a pulp, he knew the right thing to do was to stop her, as much as he wanted to beat the boy himself. He grabbed the green girl around the waist, pulling her off of Fiyero and putting himself between the two. Once she stopped struggling, he let her go and turned his sights to the Winkie Prince.

"You're lucky that it's not me doing that to you, boy, after everything I've heard about you!" Dmitri boomed, causing the three people in the room with him to just look at him. "You are never to set foot in Gillikin again, and trust me, you don't want to find out what happens if you do. You're a monster, and rest assure that I will kill you if you go near my daughters again!"

Fiyero knew that the man was being serious, and he knew that crossing the man was probably the worst idea he would ever have. Admitting defeat, he turned to his mother, and knowing that he wasn't going to get away from her, he followed her out of the library, listening to her apologize to the Uplands on their way out.

-xo-

Being alone in the library, Dmitri stepped towards Elphaba, causing her to flinch. It broke his heart, but he continued to approach tentatively. Getting closer enough, he wrapped his arms around the girl gently.

"Everything will be alright, Elphaba" he said quietly, "but I can think of one girl that is going to need a lot of your attention after tonight's ordeal."

Elphaba pulled out of Lord Uplands embrace and bolted out the library doors. Seeing Galinda being cradled by her mother caused the girl to stop in her tracks. She didn't want to intrude. Elise looked up to the green girl, though, and with a small smile she gave a nod and pulled away from her daughter.

Galinda whimpered a little, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but once she turned and saw her love, she was in the long green arms quicker than she thought she could ever move. Elphaba hugged the shorter girl tightly, feeling tears well in her own eyes but not letting them fall.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet." She whispered, "I'll never let you go again. I failed, but I promise to try harder."

Listening to this, Dmitri and Elise exchanged looks, silently agreeing that it was time to return to the ball to leave the two girls together.

"I'll be there in a moment, love. I'll let the staff know that everything is under control and then I'll join you." Dmitri whispered, before leaving his wife and the girls. Elise headed back to the parlour.

-xo-

After settling down enough to move up to her bedroom, Galinda and Elphaba made their way up the stairs slowly, never losing each other's touch once. They were almost at Galinda's room when they found Sierra and Helena walking towards them. There were hugs and a few more stray tears (not only from Galinda), before the younger girls said goodnight to the older two, but not before assuring them that they were both fine.

Both girls stripped down to their undergarments and crawled on to the bed, getting as close to each other as possible. Elphaba wasn't letting her love out of her sight for as long as she could manage. They stayed in silence, the green girl rubbing Galinda's wrists gently and placing kisses wherever she could reach. After a few hours, the girls managed to fall asleep in each other's arms, Elphaba waking up every time Galinda's stirred.

-xo-

An hour after midnight, Elise and Dmitri crept in to Galinda's room to find the girls snuggled together in bed, Galinda's light snore filling the room. Feeling a presence, Elphaba turned her head slightly to see her love's parents. She was about to move when Elise shook her head.

"Stay with her." Elise whispered, "Keep her safe."

Turning back to look at her love, Elphaba whispered, "I promise."

**Author's Note: This chapter has been an emotional rollercoaster! I am so, so, so sorry for the wait! But please, do let me know what you think – if you're still following the story, of course. Much love. **


	18. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning:

Author's note: I really appreciate those of you who are still following this story! Also, a huge thanks to my wife, Grumbello, who helped with the idea for this chapter.  
This chapter is dedicated to . for her lovely review and kinds words!

-xo-

The sun was only just rising over the Upland Manor and Elphaba was wide awake. Since arriving at her love's house, Elphaba had been having restless night after restless night, and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She knew that the ordeal from the ball had certainly had an impact, but it had been before that too. Lying in her bed with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, Elphaba realized that whilst she lay awake at night it was the only time she had to herself all break. She loved Galinda dearly, but the girl was always at her side. This was an unusual concept for the green girl given that if she was at home in Munchkinland she would almost always be unaccompanied.

-xo-

As per usual, Galinda padded her way across the hallway floor and into Elphaba's room. This would happen every morning; Galinda knew that Elphaba would always be awake and waiting for her.

"Good morning, my sweet." Elphaba smiled, closing the book she was reading and placing it on her bedside table.

"Morning Elphie." The blonde yawned in reply.

Every morning Elphaba would be dressed and sitting against her headboard with a book in her hands and Galinda would gently pad her way in to the room, yawning as she went, still in her pyjamas and lay down with her head in Elphaba's lap.

Elphaba ran her fingers through tousled curls, trying not to tug at any of the knots that formed during the night.

"What should we do today?" Galinda finally spoke.

"Well... I've been thinking about that, Ali, and I was wondering if it were possible to have some time alone?"

"Elphie?" Galinda questioned wearily.

"Nothing to stress about, my dear! I'm just used to having time to myself, and so having company all the time is tiring. Even at Shiz we're not together all the time."

The blonde considered this for a moment, going over it in her head. She knew that Elphaba was right, and that made her feel bad for making Elphaba do everything with her.

"Of course you can have some time alone. I wanted to spend some time in the kitchen baking with Momsie anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Galinda gave a reassuring smile. She wasn't lying, after all.

-xo-

"Are you sure you have everything?" Galinda asked for the third time.

"For the last time, Ali, I promise I have everything. Sandwiches, fruit, cookies, some cake, and even more sandwiches; it's all in the basket. If I get lost out there in the grounds, I'm not going to starve to death, that's for sure!"

Galinda swatted at Elphaba's arm. She was just making sure the green girl was taken care of. She was less than happy to hear that her love was going to find a nice place in the grounds to read her book instead of staying inside the house, but she couldn't really argue. She pointed out a few possible places, made her a basket full of food, and now all she had to do was let the girl go.

"Okai, alright, I'm sorry! But... you're only going to be gone for a few hours, right? Like, you're not going to be away until after dark or anything? Because... well, momsie will get worried if you're out too late."

"I'll be back before dark, my sweet. Now, enjoy the day with your mum and don't miss me too much."

-xo-

Elphaba wandered around the outside of the manor looking for somewhere to stay for a few hours. The grounds surrounding the house were quite large so that left no reason to leave the main yard. After walking for what seemed like long enough, Elphaba found a nice patch of grass under a large shady tree towards the south-east side of the house. She set the basket down and unpacked a sandwich and some ozberries before sitting down against the trunk of the tree and munching away.

After finishing some of the food, the green girl got up from the ground, deciding to take a short stroll to help the food settle better. She made her way to the nearby stable, talking to and feeding a carrot to each of the horses. Back home she didn't really have much to do with the horses, but since being at the Upland Manor Galinda made sure they visited every day. After the stables she got caught talking to the gardener for a while about the different plants in the garden (in which he was impressed with her vast knowledge), then she watched a chipmunk scurry along the fence and back again. It was at least an hour before she made her way back to the shade of her tree.

-xo-

"Darling, you need to keep mixing whilst I set this batch out to cool." Elise said kindly, watching for a moment as her daughter lost concentration again.

"Right, yes, of course momsie... " Galinda replied, coming back to the kitchen again, "It's just... do you think Elphie is alright? She's been gone... what, two hours?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Two hours really isn't anything significant, sweetie, so give her a little more time."

"Yes, you're right, momsie. I'm sorry."

-xo-

It was now approaching dinner time, the sun outside was getting lower, and there was still no word from Elphaba. Galinda had asked the gardener if he had seen her, to which he replied that he hadn't seen her since she first entered the grounds many hours before. Galinda frowned and dawdled back in to the house, running in to Helena and Sierra on the way.

"What's up, poppet?" Sierra asked, pulling the small blonde in to a side hug whilst Helena took the girl's other side.

"Elphie's been gone aallll day and I thought she'd be home by now. I've baked with momsie, walked around the library with popsicle, cleaned my room all by myself, and sat staring out my window for what felt like forever."

Both maids gave a chuckle. They had missed their little girl, but they were realizing that perhaps she wasn't the same little girl they watched go off to study at Shiz. She reminded each of them of a little bit of themselves.

-xo-

Dinner had come and gone and still Elphaba wasn't home. Galinda was in hysterics ("Elphaba promised me she'd be back!"), and her parents weren't very calm either.

"Dmitri, what if... what if Fiyero is back?" Elise whispered to her husband whilst their daughter walked back and forth between the front and back door.

"I had the same thought, my love. I think I should make a sweep of the grounds."

Elise nodded, concern flooding through her. She thought that perhaps it was just her motherly instinct that had led her to think Fiyero was back, but if Dmitri had the same thought then she knew there was a reason to worry.

"Galinda, my darling, your father is going to make a quick sweep to see if he can find young Elphaba. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. How about you and I head in to the kitchen and boil some water for tea and set a tray of the delicious cookies we made today. I'm sure we could all do with a nightcap before bed."

The frantic teenager nodded reluctantly, following her mother towards the kitchen. She wanted to be out looking for her love, but knew that her popsicle wouldn't allow that.

-xo-

Dmitri made a quick sweep of the grounds outside the house but found no trace of Elphaba anywhere. The basket that Galinda had made her wasn't to be seen either. After looking in a few of the places that Galinda often took to, Dmitri enlisted the help of the gardener to make another sweep with him.

"Elphaba." Both men called repeatedly, loud and soft, each call becoming a little more frantic with time.

Thirty minutes passed and the head of the house was at his end with where to look for the girl. He was about to head back in to seek direction from his wife when a call from the gardener gained his attention.

"I believe I have found the young miss, sir."

Upon reaching the man, Dmitri looked around them everywhere but couldn't find where he was talking about. Finally he stopped and looked to the gardener and then followed his gaze up in to the tree that they were standing under. Right there, dangling from the tree was a lone green foot and leg that didn't blend in with the trunk of the tree. Sure enough, Elphaba was wedged between a few branches, leaning up against the tree with the basket in a similar position, fast asleep with a book on her chest.

"If I hadn't of heard her light murmurs, we probably would have missed her again; especially in this light."

Dmitri sighed heavily, beyond happy that his daughter's best friend was safe and sound. If anything happened to her he would certainly never forgive himself, and he was sure that Galinda wouldn't forgive him either.

"Elphaba, dear." Mr Upland called gently up the tree. The last thing he wanted was to startle the girl and have her fall out of the tree.

He was just about to repeat her name a little louder when he heard his daughter rush over to him.

"Have you found her yet, popsicle? Was it Fiyero? Has he been back?"

Dmitri looked to his wife who had followed Galinda out of the house. She shook her head and held her hands up in her own defence.

"Look up, my dear." He murmured.

Galinda stared at him for a moment before obeying. Upon seeing her love she let out a sigh almost identical to the one her father let out when he noticed the girl earlier. After taking in the sight before her, and letting her relief sink in, Galinda called up to her love in a loud shrieking voice.

"Elphaba, you get down here this instant, you hear me!"

The green girl in the tree stirred. It took her a few moments to recognise her surroundings, and even longer to make a sound. She looked down to see Galinda and Lord Upland at the base of the tree looking up at her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Mr Upland! I was reading, and I didn't... I was supposed to be back at... Mrs Upland must be so worried! Oh, my sweet, I didn't mean to!"

She was quickly turning in to a frantic mess. By the look of the sky and the rumble in her stomach, she had been out for hours; many hours longer than she had intended. She was just so comfortable, and it was so peaceful, and the temperature was perfect, and she just couldn't help but shut her eyes.

-xo-

After Dmitri had helped Elphaba down from the tree and Galinda had checked her over for any signs of injuries, the group thanked the gardener for finding Elphaba and then headed inside for the tea and cookies that mother and daughter had prepared (although the tea had to be reheated), with Elphaba apologizing profusely for the trouble. 


	19. The Talk

**The Talk.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.

Warning:

Author's note: Please let me know if you still have any interest in this story, or if I should just wrap it up. I have a lot of chapters written which were going to be a different story, but I could possibly add to this story (a while away yet – they're from after the Defying Gravity moment onwards.). 

**-xo-**

"Elphieeeee." Galinda whined, poking her love in the arm at a rapid pace. "I'm boooored."

Elphaba paused for a moment before closing the book that she had been reading. The previous day the girls had decided, Galinda reluctantly, that they would spend a day doing all their schoolwork so they could get it out of the way. Now the time had come to put that in to practice, however, and Galinda was even more reluctant.

"You haven't even opened a single book, my sweet. We discussed this yesterday." She caught Galinda's hand before it could poke her again and held it still.

"I know, I know... But I didn't think we'd actually do it! Besides, you're reading, not studying!"

Elphaba ignored the girl's last statement, barely holding in a chuckle. "Have you met me, Ali? In what universe did you think I would let you get out of doing your schoolwork?"

"Uh, the universe where you love me; duh!"

"Yes, and that would be this universe, and it isn't happening."

Galinda huffed, sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed. The girls were silent for a moment, Galinda pouting whilst Elphaba looked on with amusement. Before either one could speak again, there was a voice out of nowhere from behind them.

"Don't scare us like that, daddy!" Galinda squealed, bounding out of her chair and at her father. She wrapped her arms around his middle as he embraced her with as much love.

"I'm sorry, princess. I guess I entered a little more quieter than I thought." The older man chuckled, releasing his tight hug on his daughter.

"It's alright, Popsicle; just don't do it again!"

"I promise. Now, I came here to steal Elphaba away for a while, my darling daughter. I promise she'll be safe." He spoke, directing his words at Galinda. He knew that the girls had rarely spent any time apart since the green girl had inadvertently disappeared for the day, but this was something that he felt he had to do, as a father.

"But daddy, we're studying." The blonde protested, her best pouting eyes making an appearance.

"From what I could see, Elphaba was studying. You were just being an annoyance."

Elphaba could see the twinkle in Dmitri's eyes, knowing that he was just jesting his daughter.

For her part, Galinda looked aghast. "How dare you! I was so... She... Elphie wasn't even studying!"

Dmitri chuckled, ruffling the blonde curls atop Galinda's head. "Relax, daughter; I'm just teasing you. But seriously, I need to borrow Elphaba. I'll send your mother up to help you with your schoolwork; some of which you will have done before I return Elphaba to you."

Galinda knew that whatever her father needed her girlfriend for had to be somewhat important for him to separate them for a period of time after the events of the last couple of days.

"Yes daddy." Galinda pouted, looking downtrodden.

Elphaba looked between her love and Dmitri, unsure what to think or make of the whole situation. She knew nothing of what was coming, and because of this, her anxiety levels were rising by the seconds. For Galinda, however, she made sure she looked as calm as she possibly could.

"I expect at least your History work to be completed, my sweet." Elphaba said before following Dmitri out of the bedroom. A sad nod from Galinda was the last thing the green girl saw before they were out of sight.

-xo-

"Take a seat, Elphaba." Dmitri offered kindly. He had taken them through the house and down to the library. It was a place that he knew Elphaba would be the most comfortable, other than Galinda's room, of course. He had debated that fact with himself for a while, given that the last time they were in there was when Fiyero was with them. After some help from Elise, however, he decided that it would be alright.

Elphaba hesitated, looking around briefly, before finally taking a seat opposite Lord Upland. The room held bad memories for her, but the books were comforting, and she was in there with Galinda's father; the man who got Fiyero away from them.

"I'm sorry to have to take you away from your studies, and my daughter, Elphaba. But, I thought perhaps it was time that we had a little one-on-one chat. There's no need to be nervous or alarmed, I promise."

Elphaba nodded, feeling her throat go dry. In a few brief moments she thought over how much she had changed since being with her love; how much quieter (if possible) she had become, how much less sarcastic and bad tempered she was. Then she thought of how much of her was influenced by Galinda, and all the good points she could use in their defence should the talk she was about to get turn for the worst.

Dmitri, being the sort of father that he was, could see that the girl in front of him still wasn't completely relaxed and wondered if the library was a bad idea after all. But, after looking at Elphaba for a little longer, he realized the look she was giving had nothing to do with where they were and more to do with his daughter; although he wasn't quite sure what.

"Now, Elphaba... I've never really done this sort of thing before. I mean, Galinda has had many chaperones, and many boys that we thought would be possible suitors for her when she turned of age, but she has never had anyone in her life for which she has felt so emotional about. Although she was quite the socialite, she was always a little different from the other girls around these areas; she didn't have as much interest in suitors and her future; more about the present and what she could discover."

Still unsure where this was going, Elphaba remained still, her eyes trained on Dmitri as if his expression was going to give anything away; although it remained soft and gentle.

"What I'm getting at, I guess, is something along the lines of what a father would say to his daughter's boyfriend should it look like he was after something more serious. Are you following me?"

It finally clicked in to place for Elphaba. Lord Upland was trying to give her 'the speech'. She had never experienced it before, but she had heard about it when she was younger and hidden away in the trees with a good book. No one ever bothered looking up to see if anyone was listening before they started giving away their deepest and darkest secrets. She nodded.

"Good, good. That makes this a little easier, I guess. I want to keep this casual, Elphaba. The last thing I want is to make you or me, for that matter, uncomfortable. This is a first for both of us, I would assume?" At Elphaba's nod, he let out a little sight of relief before continuing, "Okai, good. So, I guess the first question would be what your intentions with my daughter are?"

Elphaba fidgeted with her hands, something she had never done. There was rarely a situation where she couldn't use sarcasm or well-timed comments to get herself out of. She stayed silent, thinking of what she should say; what she thought Mr Upland wanted to hear.

"I love her, Lord Upland. I just want her happy." She finally settled on.

Dmitri gave a single nod. "Now, I know that you're not after her money. If I understand correctly, you're the Thropp Third Descending on your mother's side, the next heir to the throne in Munchkinland?"

Elphaba nodded, giving a slight blush. She hated people knowing about where she came from, who she was. But then she figured that the Uplands had the right to know exactly who she was.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want, but are you planning on taking over the title once..."

"Once my grandfather dies. I honestly don't know, Sir. I've never wanted the position, I still don't want the position, but I'm not sure what choice I really have. My younger sister, Nessarose, would take over if I was to decline the position, I'd assume, but I don't know if I have that option."

Dmitri considered this to himself. He could see the turmoil behind the green girl's eyes at the talk of her background. He felt for her, as if she were a daughter to him.

"Thank you for your honesty, Elphaba. We can probably come back to that if something were to change within the hierarchy. So, if I understand it, you don't want Galinda for her money, for her standing in Oz with her family history, or any other accomplishment?"

Elphaba nodded confidently. She loved Galinda more than she ever thought possible, and making sure that the girl was happy was her primary goal.

Dmitri, for his part, believed Elphaba. The way she looked at his daughter was with raw and pure love. It was the same way that he looked at his wife, the same way that Sierra looked to Helena and vice versa. Elphaba was harmless, genuine, and someone with Galinda's best interests at heart.

"I believe you, my dear. I believe that you love Galinda and that you just want her to be happy. I have to admit that you being in her life has made her unbelievably happy. It's like she is a whole different person, and for the better!"

Elphaba couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. When she entered the library she immediately thought the worst; thought that perhaps the Uplands didn't think she was appropriate company for their daughter and were going to suggest that she stayed away from her. Now, however, her anxiety was calming down again, her thoughts becoming more positive.

"You have to understand, Elphaba that we are here for you as much as we are Galinda. You have a special place in my daughter's heart, and this means in mine and Elise's as well. If you ever need to talk to someone for whatever reason, we are more than happy to listen. I'm sure Helena and Sierra feel the same way. Oz, even Cook would listen if you needed, and she doesn't get along with many people!"

The green girl let out a grateful laugh, feeling as if a whole weight had been lifted off of her.

"Oh, and Elphaba? When it comes time to decided what to do about taking the title in Munchkinland, Elise and myself are behind you whatever you decide... But keep in mind that we will have to revisit that topic if we think that it's going to affect Galinda in any way."

Elphaba understood this, and she told Dmitri so.

Feeling the need to diffuse and tension that might have been left, Dmitri started some light chatter, to which Elphaba gratefully joined in.

-xo-

"They're back, momsie!" Galinda shrieked, getting out of her chair and running towards Elphaba.

With quick enough reflexes, Elphaba caught her love and managed to keep them both stable on their feet instead of toppling to the ground.

"We're back, my sweet." Elphaba chuckled.

"You were gone for ageeessss!"

"It was a little over two hours."

"Precisely!"

Galinda let go of her love before coming to stand in front of her father, making herself as big as she possibly could.

"You gave Elphie the talk!" she accused as toughly as she could.

Dmitri looked over to where Elise has just gotten up out of the chair, an eyebrow raised.

"She just sort of got it out of me!" she smiled with her hands in front of her, feigning innocence.

Lord Upland turned back to his daughter, placing his large hands on her shoulders. "Yes, my lovely daughter, Elphaba and I did have somewhat of a talk. It had to happen sometime, didn't it?"

Galinda shook her head. "Absolutely not!"

"Please tell me you at least got some homework done?" Elphaba interjected lightly.

"All of her History and started on her Geography." Elise reassured, nodding to Elphaba.

"Muuum!" Galinda whined, "Tell popsicle that it wasn't necessary!"

All three people that weren't Galinda let out their own versions of a chuckle.

"Now, now, darling; like I told you, your father just wanted to make sure that Elphaba knew she was welcome here any time, and that she had a special place in our hearts, like you."

Galinda relented, shrinking a little in her place. "Okai... so long as he was nice!"

"Ali, my sweet; everything is alright. I expected it at some point, I guess. Now I just..." Elphaba went quiet, shying away from what she was going to say.

"Just what, Elphaba?" Galinda demanded.

Keeping her head down, Elphaba replied; "Now I just feel... well, even more a part of your family than before."

Hearing this, the blonde launched at her girlfriend again, hugging her tight around the middle.

Lord and Lady Upland smiled at each other, Lord Upland giving his small nod of approval, before they both enclosed the girls in their arms, enjoying a heart-warming family hug.


End file.
